I'm falling for you
by MysteryNight
Summary: What if Peeta was just a little more confident, Katiniss was less confused and Gale just wanted to be friends? What if it was Cato who was interested? The 74th annual Hunger Games is gonna be quite interesting with the love triangle. So will Peeta survive? Who will Katniss chose? And does she really fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is a quick authors note. To all those who have been reading my story, I have had to go through my starting chapters and edit them a bit. They will be a little different but not drastically since other wise the story won't make sense. I apologize if anyone has a problem with that, it's just that my earlier chapters wer similar to another story on the site. That was unintentional of me, but I feel bad about it because I didn't mean to do that. **

**Anyway for those of you who haven't read it, then you won't have to worry about it. **

**Ok so this story is going to be my version of the Hunger Games, I love the original but I would have liked more Katniss and Peeta I guess. I don't really like how Gale is always trying to take Katniss off Peeta either, so in this story Gale will be with Madge, and for the love triangle bit Cato will be the one who wants Katniss as well as Peeta. **

**Enjoy the story, I apologize agian. **

_**Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour - **_**Effie Trinket. **

CHAPTER ONE

My arm felt across my bed to discover it was empty. Prim must have gotten out after a nightmare. She was having a lot of those lately, nightmares. And I really couldn't blame her. It was the day of the reaping after all. The day where two kids aged 12-18 would be drawn from a cup to become a tribute in the annual hunger games. I shudder at the mere thought of the hunger games.

It really was cruel. It was an evil game created by the Capital. It was created because of the rebellion held by the people of Panem. Eventually the capital gained control again. We were each separated into 13 districts. Well 12 now since number 13 was blown to smithereens.

Anyway two tributes a boy and a girl were chosen from each of the 12 districts to compete. The hunger games are basically a game of killing and survival. In order to leave the hunger games every tribute must die until there is only one remaining. It sucks because usually you have to kill another just to survive. I think the Capital does it just to prove that they control us, but I can't do anything about it, so yeah technically they do control us. Anyway it was time to get moving.

I roll myself out of bed and quickly change into my hunting clothes. Black jeans and my father's brown, leather jacket. I also had my black, leather boots that were ridiculously comfortable and secure. These were all items I treasured at they had been a gift from my father and my father was dead. He was killed when I was 10, in a mining accident.

He was blown up and none of his remains were found. It was a really hard time for my family. Once we found out my father was dead I basically ended up with no parents. My Mother became lifeless. She didn't speak, eat, drink or talk. I was the one no had to take on the role of being the mum. I had to care for my little sister Prim and mum even though I couldn't care less about her now. Not after what she did to Prim and I.

Anyways I'm the one who protects my family now. I provide food for us, and money. Which is what I'm going to do now. Just as I'm leaving a soft voice breaks the silence, "Katniss?" It's Prim. I sigh and walk over to her where she lay with mum. Her blonde hair was everywhere and her blue eyes had bags under them due to her lack of sleep.

"Yes little duck?" I ask, I've always called her little duck. I don't really know why but that's her name for me.

"Can you sing to me? Please? To make the nightmares go away?" She asks softly. I haven't sung since my father died, I just couldn't. Singing had been something my father and I would do together, no one else. I really didn't want to sing, but I couldn't say no to Prim.

"What would you like me to sing sweetie?" I ask politely. Prim is one of the only people I care about, so I actually make the effort to be kind and sweet to her.

"The song you always used to sing for me." She mutters through her yawn.

I smile softly at this, that song was one that my dad had taught me. Many people knew it, but to me it was special. It was the Valley Song. I began to sing to her quietly, I didn't want to wake up mum.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. _

_ Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_ Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. _

Prims eyes flutter close and I smile again to see her face turn back to its peaceful self. I kiss her lightly on the forehead before I silently leave the house.

I make my way through our district. No one was about today. It didn't surprise me, everyone usually stayed in their homes on the day of the reaping. Families liked to be together one last time just in case they were torn apart.

I finally made my way to my part of the high, wired fence that blocks our district from the Forrest. But it didn't ever stop me from going over. It was supposedly electric all the time, but it rarely was. I still had to make sure though. I listened for a good five minutes to make sure I couldn't hear the slight hum of the active fence. There was just silence. I approved that it was safe and quickly edged my way through the whole that I used to get under the fence.

It was only small but I managed to fit. I was under before I even knew it. I stood up immediately and made a steady jog to where I hid my bow and a stash of arrows. I then made my way into my beloved Forrest. I still had plenty of time to make some kills before I had to meet Peeta and then Gale.

I let the hunter in me take over. I used my senses my father had taught me. In no time at all I had shot down 3 squirrels and 2 rabbits with my trusty arrow. Satisfied, I made my way back to the district.

Once there I made my way to the bakery, which was where Peeta lived. My stomach made a few flips flops at the thought of Peeta. I had to make sure his mother wasn't around and when I was positive that the coast was clear I entered through the back of the shop.

As usual Peeta was standing there with a friendly smile. Oh I loved his smile; it was so cute and genuine. It wasn't fake he smiled simply because he was happy. I always wished that I could be happy without having to try. I envied him so much sometimes. Standing next to him was his father, something I was not expecting. I started trading with Peeta because his mother had found out and had gotten extremely annrgy. Now Mr Mellark always distracts her whilst we trade. Not this morning though...

"What have you got for us today Katniss?" Peeta asks politely. This is the only time Peeta and I actually talk, when we make our business.

"I have 3 squirrels and 2 rabbits." I say as I place them onto the table. I had removed the arrows because I still needed them. Peeta stares at them for a little, then glances back to me.

"That's a lot more than usual." he comments.

I shrug, "Guess I had a good morning." I say simply.

"Still hitting them in the eye I see Katniss. Your father would be so proud of you. Your ability amazes me most of the time." Mr Mellark states. Mr Mellark was a kind man. Peeta was very much like him, just a younger version. They were both kind hearted, they both recieved abuse from Mrs Mellark, and they both were kind to the people from the seam. They also looked the same. They both had those big blue eyes that you can never get out of your head, they both have blonde shaggy hair, Peeta's is just thicker. The only difference really is that Mr Mellark's face is more aged than Peeta's and he doesn't have as big a build as Peeta.

"Thank-you Mr Mellark." I say and nod politely.

"Well here you go Katniss." Peeta says as he passes me the brown bag that he always puts our trade in. I take it and it immediately feels a lot heavier. I raise my eye-brows and look in the bag. I gasp in shock. Instead of just the one loaf of bread, he's given me two. Plus a couple of cheesecakes and even a couple off frosted cookies.

"Peeta, this is way too much." I say.

"Well you have given me more than usual." He replies.

"But this isn't worth all of that!" I say ghastly.

He shrugs, "You know Katniss sometimes people actually do acts of kindness without expecting anything in return." he actually sounds a little annoyed. Strange for him.

"Katniss honey, just take it. Share it with your family, you guys deserve a treat too." My Mellark says to break the slight tension that has begun to form. Of course he would say that. Yes Prim deserved it, but sure as hell my mother and me did not.

The thing was that I really couldn't accept all of this. Peeta saved me once long ago and now I owe him my life. One night when I was 11, I was out trying to sell old clothes, but nobody had wanted them. I was starving, Prim was starving. And I knew if I didn't come home with food tonight, then we would die.

I was walking around the back of all the properties and stores. There were rubbish bins there, so I ran over to them believing that they may hold any unwanted food. I went to the bakeries first. Nothing was in the bin. That's when Mrs Mellark (Peeta's mum) came running out with a broom. She shooed me away and started yelling about me being dirty and a scab or something. Peeta saw the whole thing. He had a look of pity on his face. I ignored it though. I slumped down to the ground, resting against the nearest tree.

I knew I had failed; my family was going to die. That's when I heard screaming from the Bakery. I glanced up. Peeta was standing at the doorway with his mother. In his hands were two slightly burned loaves of bread. She yelled at him for being so stupid and to go throw it out at once. Then she slapped him right in the face, I flinched. But he didn't. He didn't even move or try to stop her. He just took the blow. She left him then.

Peeta waited a few more seconds then he ran out into the rain, right up to me. He shoved the bread into my hands. Then sprinted back inside. He said nothing and I said nothing, I didn't because I couldn't speak at the time.

I went home immediately after that. I always think about that night. I owe Peeta so much, he had saved me and my families lives. That's something I can never ever repay, but I won't give up trying.

"I can't take all of this." I say.

"Of course you can. You overdid your share why can't we?" Peeta asks raising his eyebrow.

"Peeta," I started to say but he cut me off.

"Katniss, just take it. No arguments. If you don't take it, I'll go to your house and give it to Prim. She would be more than willing to accept it." He had me there, Prim would accept it and probably offer him some goat cheese or something.

I scowl at him, "Whatever Peeta. Thanks but next time I don't get this much." then without another word I walked out of the store. My mind was on Peeta and his dad and their generosity.

Why couldn't Peeta just be a little more selfish? I owe him my life, and I hate owing people.

Peeta and I don't really talk much. Even after he gave me those loaves of bread we didn't talk. I remember the next day at school, I was trying to work up the courage to go up to him and say thank-you, but it was difficult as Peeta always had someone around. And a girl from the seam couldn't just walk up to a townie.

The townies are the more wealthy and posh people from the district. Generally they own businesses. Peeta was a townie, so was Madge. Townies all have blonde hair and blue eyes. My mother had been a townie, that's why Prim has the townie look. My mum and given up her good life to be with my dad. So she married a guy from the seam, that's why I have dark hair and grey eyes. That's the seam look, I fit in well here.

I had reached the fence again. I rolled under it, I re-collected my bow and arrows then took off to the place that I meet Gale. He was sitting there, in an open space looking out to the miles, and miles of Forrest. I joined him and sat by his side. He glanced at me, "Hey Catnip." he says. Catnip is his nick name for me. When we had met he thought I'd said my name was Catnip, and well it stuck.

"Hi." I reply. We sat in silence for a while. Gale and I tend to do this a lot. Sit in silence. We've been friends for a long time. Best-friends actually. We met in the Forrest. He hunts for his family too; we have a lot in common.

"So how'd you go this morning?" he asks. I knew he was referring to my trade.

"Great actually. Peeta and Mr Mellark were too generous this time."

"Why?"

"They gave me way more than usual."

"Well let's see what you got then."

I smile at him and pull out my goodies; two loaves of bread, a couple of cheese rolls and some cupcakes. "What the hell did you give them?" he asks in shock.

"Um 3 squirrels and 2 rabbits." I say matter-of-factly.

"Wow. All of this for that?" I nod. "Huh." is all he can say.

We don't talk for another minute or so. "Do you want some bread? Prim made us cheese." I say. He nods eagerly. I cut two slices, one for him and one for me. I smother mine with cheese. I love cheese, especially with bread. I eat it slowly. I didn't want to rush it. Food was like a luxury in District 12. We barely get enough food to survive, that's why Gale and I hunt.

"You know, we could do it." Gale says, breaking the silence.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Take off. Run away into the Forrest."

I look at him like he's crazy, "What and leave Prim?"

"Nah. The kids can come too of course, and Madge if she wants." Madge was my best-friend at school. We always sat together, she also happened to be the Mayor's daughter and she was dating Gale.

"Prim and Madge in the woods?" I say.

"They would get used to it." he argues.

"Gale, we wouldn't make it five miles without getting caught."

"I'd make it five miles."

"Gale we'd get caught or before that killed." we were arguing now.

He sighs in frustration, "It was just a suggestion".

"I never want to have kids." I say suddenly.

"I might." he pauses and then continues, "If I didn't live here."

"But you do live here." I say.

"Yeah I said if I didn't." what was all this? Gale talking about running away and having children. I bought it up because I thought he'd agree with me, but he didn't. Why wouldn't he agree with me?

"We should probably head back soon." I say.

It's like he was completely ignoring me. "I hate the Capital!" Gale exclaims.

"So do I. But I can't really do anything about it you know." I say.

"They are so selfish! Making children murder other children! It's sick! They make us starve and work for then for nothing! I hate them!" he yells. Gale was furious.

"Calm down Gale. Yelling isn't going to do anything."

"It makes me feel better."

"I'm sure it does. Sit back down. We'll share a cheese roll." I pull one out of my back pack and break it in half. A few seconds later Gale sits beside me. He's calmed down now, I can tell. He isn't red anymore and he's breathing evenly again.

"Well happy hunger games," he begins.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour." I finish. We both laugh. We loved quoting our district escort, Effie Trinkett. Soon after we left the Forrest. We didn't bother hunting this morning. No one would be interested anyway. Everyone was just too concerned for the children today.

We stop at my house first, "I'll see you in the square Catnip." Gale says and then he leaves. I watch as he walks back home. I enter. Prim bounces to the door, she was wearing my first Reaping outfit, a long brown skirts and white shirt. She spun around in front of me. She had a little of the shirt untucked at the back. I smile at her, "You better tuck in that tale little duck." I say. She blushes slightly then fixes her top.

"Mum left a bucket if hit water for you and a dress on the bed." she says. I smile warmly at her. I walk to the bathroom area. I scrub my body. I have dirt all over me. I scrub my feet the most. They are most dirty. After I'm all clean up towel off and put on my mother's dress.

It was light blue and silky. I knew it was a dress that she treasured, as it was one if her very few from when she was a townie. "You look beautiful Katniss. Let me do your hair." Mum said as she came up behind me. I never let her do motherly things, except my hair every now and then.

She braided my hair delicately and swirled it up. It looked amazing. Prim came into the room once mum had finished. "You look beautiful Katniss!" she exclaims.

"Not as pretty as you little duck." I respond and turn to face her.

She beams at me. "It's time to go girls." Mum says almost regretfully.

I take Prims hand and so does mum. We walk out of our house and to the square. It's crowded already. Prim takes her place at the back with the other 12 year olds. And I take my place up front with the 16 year olds. I keep thinking about Prim. She wasn't going to get chosen. Her name was only in the cup once, mine was in 20 times because of the tesserae.

Tesserae is something you can trade for. Your name automatically gets put in the cup once but you can trade to have your name in the cup more times for tesserae for each member of the family. Tesserae is food that lasts for about a month or so. Gale is who I should really worry about though; his name is in 42 times.

I glance over to where he's standing, he smiles at me and I smile back. Mayor Undersee walks up on stage. He makes his speech. It's the same every year, about what an honour it is to represent your district and blah, blah, blah. Then he introduces Effie.

God she looks awful. Bright pink hair with a matching pink outfit and shoes, she has pink lashes, pursed pink lips and a pale white face that looks like she just grabbed some powder and chucked it on herself. I couldn't believe that it was considered stylish. She looked like a clown!

She began, "Welcome, welcome. Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour." she starts like this every-time. She then moves on to the reward of the winner and the honour that it brings to your district. Etcetera, etcetera, I tuned out for most of it.

"Ladies first." she says I pay attention now. She fumbles around for a minute and then grabs a piece of paper. The waiting is torture. She said a name and it wasn't even mine, "Primrose Everdeen."

**So that's my first chapter, again I apologize for the confusion to anybody. Also Katniss trades with Peeta because I need them to have a previous relationship before the games because otherwise Katniss can't really fall for him like that. Anyway thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, well I really hope you liked my first chapter! This is my second one, so hopefully you like it. Enjoy it and yeah. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. :)  
I don't own the Hunger Games the amazing Suzanne Collins does!**

Chapter 2:

Primrose Everdeen? No. My heart stopped. Everything fell silent. I looked back and saw my little sister making her way up to the stage. No, not Prim! Seeing her walk up got me moving. "Prim!" I yelled. I started running towards where she was walking. Nobody got in my way, good they wouldn't want to. "Prim!" I screamed again. This time she heard me. I finally made it to her. She clung to my waist tightly and started sobbing.

"Come on girl. Up on the stage." Effie said, she looked rather annoyed at my outburst. I pushed Prim behind me, I stood in front of her defensively. "No! I volunteer!" I screamed. I composed my-self just as I said my last words, "I volunteer as tribute." I was not thinking at all about what I was doing, all I knew is that I had to save Prim.  
"My, my. District twelves very first volunteer. Well come up on stage so we can all see you." Effie beckoned for me. I started walking.  
"No Katniss. No!" Prim cried. She clung to me and wouldn't let go.  
"Let go Prim." I say. She doesn't, she just keeps crying, "I said let go!" I say it harsher this time. She starts squealing and yelling again. Suddenly Gale is there. He grabs Prim and carts her away to our mother who is watching with a sunken face. I slowly scramble up the stairs and walk up to Effie. All the while she is smiling at me. "So what is our volunteer's name?" she asks and then holds the microphone at me.  
"Katniss Everdeen." I say. My voice sounds lifeless. I was in shock really.  
"My, my, I bet that was your little sister. Right?" This lady must like saying my, my.  
"Yes." I say.  
She laughs a little, "Didn't want her to steal all the fame and glory did we? Anyway let's give a big round of applause for our girl tribute, Katniss Everdeen!" she starts clapping.

No one else does. Nobody even moves until an older man from the back raises three fingers from his left hand to his lips and then holds them up in the air. He is followed by another person, and then another and suddenly everyone in my district is making the same gesture. It almost brings me to tears. This gesture is rarely done, by all means I never thought one person would do this for me, let alone my entire district. It means thanks, it means admiration, and it means goodbye to someone you love.

"Right, well now for the boys." Effie sticks her hand in the next cup. I'm trying desperately to compose my-self. "Peeta Mellark." I'm shocked again. Not Peeta too! My eyes immediately seek him out. I spot him in a second, it was easy finding him with his curly blond hair and muscular build. I watched him weave through the crowd until he was finaly on the stage. My eyes never left his and his never left mine. I heard Effie tell us to shake hands. We did, but we didn't let go. I just gripped his tightly.

The Reaping was concluded then Peeta and I were rushed away to the back rooms. We had two peacekeepers each. When we had to separate, we still didn't let go of one an others hand. Eventually they plied our hands apart. I suddenly felt empty without his hand grasping mine. I still looked at him, my eyes never left him until the peacekeepers threw me in a room and slammed the door shut.

I looked around the room. It was small, but it was the most richest looking room I'd ever seen. There was a bed next to the window. I sat down on it and sank into it. I was a tribute? I was going to be dead in a matter of weeks?! Who would take care of Prim? My door opened. In rushed Prim she jumped straight into my arms and started crying. I comforted her. I cuddle her back and whispered to her that it's going to be ok. Once she calmed down I took action, "Listen to me. I might not come back so I won't be able to look after you anymore. Prim you have to make money by seeling milk and cheese from your goat. Ok? Gale will bring you game. Mum, you can't leave again. Do you understand?" I sound really stern. She nods, "Good. You can't leave because I won't be here this time. Prim is going to need you." I finished my short speech. Mum and Prim both looked like they were about to break down so pulled them both in for a hug.

"Promise me," Prim sniffled, "Promise me you'll try to win. You're strong, and fast and you know how to hunt. Maybe you can win!" she sounded so sure. It almost broke my heart.  
I didn't want to break her little heart though, "Of course I'll try to win. I promise." I say. The peacekeepers enter the room.  
"Out now. Your visit is over." Prim climbed off me.  
"I love you guys! I love you both so much!" I called as they were taken away. It hit me then, that was probably the last time that I would ever see them again. I sat back down.

I didn't expect anyone else to see me, so I was shocked when the door opened again and Madge stepped in. "Madge!" I cried I run up to her and we hugged. Madge was actually a pretty decent townie, she was the mayor's daughter but she was kind and nice. We were pretty good friends, and she also happens to be dating my best friend (not that many people know of course).

"Katniss." She says. "Can you take this with you?" she asks. She hands me a pin with a bird in flight on it.  
I stare at it, "Why?"  
"Because you're allowed to take and wear a token from home. Will you wear this?" her tone was urgent now.  
"Of course Madge. Of course I'll wear it." I say, "Thank-you." we hug again and then she is taken away.

I almost had a heart attack when my next visitor came in. It was that much of a surprise. It was the baker, Mr Mellark, Peeta's father. "Hi Katniss."  
"Hi." I say back awkwardly. I didn't really know Mr Mellark well only when I had traded with him.  
"Here." He says and hands me a brown paper bag. Inside are some freshly baked cookies. I take them.  
"Thank-you." I say. We stand there awkwardly for a minute.  
"I'll make sure she's eating for you. Your little sister. I'll make sure she doesn't starve."  
I have tears in my eyes now, "Really?" I ask.  
"Really."  
"Thank-you Mr Mellark!" I cry and I surprise him and my-self by giving him a hug. He pats me lightly on the head and mutters a response that I don't quite catch.

Soon after he left. My next visitor was Gale. He opened the door and stood there with his arms slightly open. I took the hint. I ran straight into them. I even cried a bit. I wasn't afraid to cry in front of Gale every now and then, he was my best friend after all, and I trusted him. He pulled me back by the shoulders. He even looked close to crying. "You can do this Katniss. You can come home!"  
I shake my head, "Gale there are 24 tributes, and only one comes out."  
"Yeah and it's gonna be you." He says, "All you have to do is get your hands on a bow."  
"What if they don't have one Gale."  
"Then make one." He says. My father had made all mine. I was ok at making a bow and arrows but they were nowhere near as strong. It was almost like he had read my mind, "A weak one is better than none."  
I nod solemnly. Then he was taken away.

I got no more visitors. So I just sat on my bed trying to remember every single detail of my family and friends faces. I never ever wanted to forget my greatest treasures.

The peacekeepers came and collected me after another half an hour. I was taken to the front door. The same door I had come through. Peeta was already there and waiting. I calmed down just a little when I saw him there, although I wasn't sure why. I guess it was a comfort thing? Because I knew I wasn't alone in this. That would be it, right? I wasn't so sure.

The peacekeepers opened the doors and suddenly there were flashes going off everywhere. I freaked out and without thinking I grabbed Peeta's hand, seeking for comfort. He held mine tightly, squeezing it every so often in a way that I took as meaning it's ok. I'm here. We were pushed forward to a black car. We got in quickly. I'd never been in a car before. I usually just walked every-where. My district wasn't really rich enough to afford cars like this.

I was still holding Peeta's hand I noticed. I was probably cutting off his blood circulation. So I let go. He looked a little upset when I did, but oh well. The car drove us to the train station. I hadn't been on a train either. Effie was there waiting for us. I could see her pink wig from a mile away. We got out and jumped on the very sleek looking train. Effie showed us our rooms, told us which carriage we would dine in, the bathroom and so forth. She said we could wear whatever we wanted, but she expected us to change out of these clothes for dinner.

When she was done I went to my room. It was nice. It was big too. It had a nice bed and a cupboard and the ground was soft, fluffy carpet. I went straight to the cupboard. Oh my god, there were so many dresses in here! Mum and Prim would have loved it. I didn't want to wear a dress though. I wasn't much of a dress girl. I searched through until I found some comfortable black skinny leg jeans, and a green, silky singlet top thing with a bow tied at the top. I changed into these.

My head was giving me grief, so I took out my braid that mum had done. I massaged my head once I'd taken it out. It had hurt my head so much. I didn't bother braiding it back into my normal side braid, I just left it out all wavy. I scurried off to the dining room. I was running a little late. When I got there, only Peeta was in the room. I sighed in relief. I wasn't late, thank-god. He'd changed into a nice black t-shirt which clung to him and showed off his amazing muscles and some casual denim jeans. He looked good. What am I thinking? We are supposed to be enemies! Only one of us can live in these Hunger Games.

"Wow, Katniss your hair is out!" He exclaims as soon as he sees me.  
"Yeah, so what?" I demand a little too harshly.  
He seems confused by my outbreak but then shrugs it off. He was an easy going bloke. "It just looks nice, is all." He says.  
I blush, I don't blush. Damn Peeta made me blush! I tried covering my face with my hair, but I could tell that he'd seen, "Thanks," is all I say and then I sit down next to him as we wait for Effie and Haymitch.

No sooner could they have come in. Effie in a purple outfit now with purple hair, lashes, and lips. This woman was insane I thought. Effie was all class you could tell. Haymitch was total opposite. He stumbled into the room, with a glass of who knows what. He was intoxicated by the looks of it. It didn't surprise me though, Haymitch is always drinking. They sit down and then dinner is served. Salads, bread, lamb soup (which was delicious), chicken, fruit, chips, so much food! It was the most amount of food I had ever seen in my whole life. It would have been enough to feed my district! Well maybe not quite that much, but something close. I dug right in. I filled up my plate and ate and ate without slowing down once.

I only stopped when my stomach was about to burst. "Well at least you two have table manners," Effie says, "last year's tributes ate with their hands. It was disgusting." She thought that was disgusting? Look at what she watches for entertainment, kids killing one another! That was disgusting.

"So what advice do you have for us Haymitch?" Peeta says after we have all finished eating.  
"Stay alive." He says and sips his drink.  
"That's it? You're supposed to help us! You're our mentor!" Peeta argues. Haymitch doesn't take any notice though.  
"Where's the ice?" he asks. Peeta lost it there. He flicked Haymitche's glass of alcohol out of his hand. Haymitch was angry now, he swung his arm so faced that I didn't see it coming. Peeta stopped him though, but I was already taking action. Before they killed each other I grabbed the closest knife to me and stabbed it hard into the table right between Haymitch's fingers. They both looked down in shock. Effie on the other hand gasped and exclaimed, "That is mahogany!" I didn't care less tough what it was. Haymitch chuckled now and pulled out the knife.

"So tough hey sweetheart. Couldn't even kill a fly with this." He says. "Now if you could throw it with aim I might be a little interested." He taunts. I smirk and grab the knife back. Without thinking I throw it at the wall behind me. It goes through two rings and hits a small red dot at the back of the carriage. That was a fluke, though I wasn't going to tell him that. I could throw a knife well, but not that good.

"So we have a couple of fighters this year, 'ey?" we both don't speak. "I'll make a deal with you kids, I'll help you so long as you let me drink. Got it?" we both nod. "Good, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed. We arrive at the Capital tomorrow." He takes off. Our eyes trail after him. Effie stands up, "Oh my goodness, Haymitch!" she yells, "The fool went the wrong way." She grumbles. She runs off after him. When she's out of sight I burst out laughing, Peeta joins in my laughter. We just laugh and laugh for ages, for no apparent reason. We stop eventually and just sit quietly.

"Are you scared?" Peeta asks.  
"Not really. I'm not afraid of dying."  
"Neither. Just shocked and confused. This morning we were doing our usual trade and now we are on a train to the Capital that will lead to our death."  
"Probably." I say. I don't know what else I could have said.  
"Well I'm going to try and get some sleep. Goodnight Katniss." He stands and starts to leave.  
"Night Peeta." I say. I'm not sure if he heard me, but I hope he did.

**Well there you go, that was my second chapter! Hope y'all liked it.. Review please I'd really like to here from you guys. Don't worry guys, I'm gonna spice things up between Katniss and Peeta real soon, don't you worry! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, sorry for the wait.. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)  
Haapy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ****_ever _****in your favor!  
I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does! **

CHAPTER 3

That night I lay in my bed. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of Prim. I thought of all the ways I could die. I really didn't want to die. I didn't want to kill anybody either. It was just inhumane. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I got out bed and walked back to the dining carriage. I saw Peeta sitting there. It didn't really surprise me. He glanced back and smiled, "Couldn't sleep?" he asks.  
"No." I say. He scoots over and makes room for me to sit on the ledge with him. I'm hesitant at first to accept the offer but I shrug it off and join him. We sit in silence and stare at the sky. It's all dark and has beautiful, shimmering stars above. It was quite peaceful really.

"Are you worried about Prim?" he asks me.  
"Yeah. She's only twelve. I provided everything for her and now I'm gone." I say. I rest my head on my arms which are resting on my knees.  
He only nods, "You know what my mother said to me on her visit?"  
I glance up into his blue eyes, "What?"  
"She said we might actually have a victor this year. But she didn't mean me. She was talking about you."

That's so harsh, what a horrible mother she is! I couldn't really say that to Peeta though, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I doubt it Peeta. You're stronger than I am. You would have more of a chance at survival."  
He shrugs, "I don't think so."  
"Well I know so." I say with a grin.  
He smiles in return. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. It's going to be a huge day tomorrow." He says and for the second time he says goodnight to me. I sit there for a little longer before going back to bed. Peeta really was too good.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katniss! Peeta!" Effie called in the morning. "Get up! Get dressed and be at breakfast in ten minutes!" I smile a little as I hear her stomp away. I get up and stretch. I was amazed that I actually got some sleep. I changed into the same outfit as last night but instead of leaving my hair out I braided it back. Then I went off to breakfast. Everyone was already there. Peeta smiled at me when I walked in, I smiled back and Haymitch simply stared at us both looking back and forth. I sat down next to Peeta and Effie.

For breakfast they served us pancakes. They smelled amazing. I put on a random sauce thing called Golden Syrup and dug in. Oh it tasted good. Pancakes were now officially my favourite meal I glance at Peeta, he was dunking his in a dish filled with a brown liquid. He saw me looking. "It's hot chocolate. It's really good." I took his word for it and tasted it. Mmmm. I drained the whole thing in one gulp. I licked my lips after. Hot chocolates were good too. Prim would love them!

"Right, so what's going on between you two?" Haymitch asks after breakfast. Effie simple raises her eyebrow at us.  
"Nothing." I say immediately. Peeta seemed really hurt that I was quick to answer, I back tracked, and he made me feel so bad about saying that. Dammit why did he have such an effect on me? "Well nothing romantically anyway. Peeta a little help would be great."  
"We're friends I guess. We trade every morning." He says. I should let him do all the talking. He's much better at it than I am. And he doesn't hurt anybody's feelings in the process.

"Friends you say? Then what's with the hand holding?" Haymitch questions.  
"Um..." I trail off.  
Thank-fully Peeta knows what to say, "It's just comforting." I agree with him there, holding his hand is comforting.  
"Right." Haymitch made sure he trailed the word out, indicating that he didn't believe us at all.

"Oh, come sit on the couch guys, let's watch all the Reaping's!" Effie suddenly yells. We get up and join her on the couch. We watch every single one. The girl tribute from one I could tell I was going to hate, the boy too. Tributes from two looked scary. I watch as every single one of the older 'kids' run up and volunteer. God that made me sick, watching how much they wanted to be a part of the Games, seeing how desperate they are to kill other people. They ended up choosing a scary looking, hunk of muscle and a strong girl that looked like she didn't show any mercy. I don't think I will want to get on their bad sides. Shouldn't surprise me the Careers were all like that. The Careers are the tributes from districts 1 and 2. They are usually the most lethal, are most well fed and actually train for the Hunger Games, even though it is against the rules.

On and on it went. In district 11 a little girl was pulled out, Rue I think her name was. She only appeared to be 12. She was small, skinny and lanky. And she reminded me so much of Prim. Suddenly my face was on the screen. I watched the whole thing, Prim getting called me running up and stopping her and then volunteering. Then when Peeta came up the camera zoomed in on my face, I looked like I was about to cry. When we held hands that was all the camera focused on.

"Well there you have it folks. Our 24 tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" the commentator, Ceaser announced.  
"What I'd really like to know, Ceaser is what the deal is between the two tributes from 12. They seem to have something going on!" The other commentator asked.  
"Yes. It's quite interesting isn't it? And we will be finding out soon!" then Effie switched off the t.v. The world of Panem thinks Peeta and I are a thing? What?!  
I look at Peeta, he just shrugs. "See, Effie and I aren't the only ones to think you guys are an item." Haymitch says smugly.  
"But we aren't!" I argue.  
"Don't matter what we think. To them you are. You are intriguing them. That's a good thing." Haymitch says.  
"Yes, the more attention you get the more sponsors!" Effie agrees.

"Stand up both of you." Haymitch asks. We do as we're told. He circles us, "Well you two are in pretty good shape. And once the stylists are finished with you, hopefully you'll make quite an impression." We both nod. Then he continues, "Now when the stylists are doing things, do not resist. No matter how much it hurts, you cannot resist. They are there to make you look good. Do exactly as they say."  
"But-" I begin to say, until Haymitch cuts me off.  
"But nothing. Don't resist! Now go over to the windows and smile and wave. We're in the capital." He pushes us forward.

We glance out of the glass. Wow. The capital was huge! it was so modern! Completely opposite to district 12. There was massive buildings and not an old person in site. Everyone here was dressed like Effie. What do you know she really was fashionable. It still looked ridiculous of course. Then we started passing people, they glanced at us and then started waving and cheering. Peeta smiled and waved back, I copied him. Though I thought these people were sick, I kind of needed them to sponsor me. Best make a good impression.

Finally our train pulled to a stop. Right in front of a building. A hotel of some sort. Effie and Haymitch led the way. We were inside an elevator in no time. Effie pressed 12 and we shot straight up. I had to garb a hold of Peeta because I had started to fall. He caught me though, and I smiled in thanks. Haymitch and Effie continued to stare at us. The doors opened and we entered our suit. It was absolutely massive. There were big, black leather couches, plush carpet, floorboards in the dining area. They didn't even have a kitchen! There was also a hallway that lead to god knows what.

"So this is our suit." Effie says, "Here is where we are going to be living until the games. Now just wait here, both of your prep teams should be here any minute now." And exactly as soon as she'd finished talking six people walked into the room. Oh my lord they looked freaking scary! I thought Effie was weird looking, but she appeared to be normal compared to these fruit loops. The six were broken up into threes, one half were all in blue, they had these alien looking blue costumes on. The two girls hand freakishly long, blue eyelashes with sparkles, pursed blue, sparkly lips, blue hair that stuck out everywhere and blue eyeliner. So much blue. The boy had a blue suit on instead and looked like he'd had a lot of work done. He had blue lips and eyes too, and life Effie, he had a powdered white face. I shuddered. And these were the more normal looking ones. The others had all dyed their skin in random colours. One was blue, one was pink and the other was yellow! They had the same outfits as the others, but in the colour of their skin instead.

"Katniss come with us." One of the ladies in blue said. I hesitated for only a moment until they dragged me away. Back in the elevator I went and went down to the ground level. Here there were other tributes with their prep teams. Mine rushed me around until they found our room. All it was, was a silver bench that they told me I would have to lie on. They stripped me of my clothes and put some sort of paper cloth on me. Then pushed me against the bench. This was going to hurt.

They started putting hot wax trips on me. Then they would rip them off. I had to bite my tongue. I don't like waxing, it hurts. "Sorry! Venia exclaimed every time she ripped off a strip, "you're just so hairy!" Octavia is waxing my arms, Venia is waxing my legs and Flavius is waxing my eyebrows and any other facial hair he doesn't like.

"I must say you are doing very well Katniss." Venia says.  
"Yes, we can't stand the whiners." Octavia agrees.  
"Right ladies, grease her down!" Flavius exclaims. The two girls rub a lotion on my raw skin. It sooths it and feels incredible. Flavius is busy chopping away at my hair that's not right. They then tell me to stand up and take the sheet away from me. They circle me. I don't even feel uncomfortable and I'm naked. I probably should but I just don't around these three.

"Well you actually look remotely human now!" Flavius says.  
"Yes, yes. All you have to do is remove the hair and dirt." Octavia agrees.  
"Well in district 12 we don't really have anything to make ourselves up for." I say in hopes of defending myself.  
This causes a pity reaction from them. "Of course not. You poor thing. Don't you worry, once Cinna is finished with you, you'll be absolutely stunning!" Venia assures me.  
"Speaking of Cinna lets call him in." Flavius says.

They leave and I'm alone after hours of them working on me. I put the robe thing on and wait for Cinna to arrive. I just pray that he doesn't make me wear nothing with just coal splashed on me, well us anyway. Peeta and I, I mean, because that would be incredibly awkward if I had to stand in front of Peeta naked. Funny how I was only worried about what Peeta would think and not the entire nation of Panem. Peeta just affects me in the strangest ways. I wonder how Peeta was doing anyway. He probably didn't have to get waxed like I did though. Lucky boy.

The door opened and in walked who I assumed was Cinna. He had a big smile on his face and I was glad to see that he looked normal. He was just wearing casual black pants and black shirt. The only thing that stood out was the gold eyeliner that he wore. But I had to admit it looked pretty good on him. "Hi Katniss, my name is Cinna. I'm you're stylist this year."  
"Hi. Sorry you got stuck with me. District 12 doesn't have a very good theme."  
"Well I didn't get stuck with district 12. I asked to have district 12. I want to help you guys. And tonight you and Peeta are going to make such an impression, the world of Panem isn't going to know what hit them."

"Oh." Is all I say.  
"Yes. But before we get you dressed let's eat. I'm rather hungry. Are you?"  
"Starving actually. I've just received my first wax." I shudder as I think about it.  
Cinna laughs at me, "Yes sorry about that. But it has to be done. Do you like fried rice?"  
"I've never had it before, sorry."  
"Well it's amazing. You will have to try some."  
"Ok." Cinna and I sit on the bench and talk, I like Cinna a lot. He seems to be the only normal person around here. But I keep wondering how he is going to make an impression with us in black? I'll find out tonight I guess…

**Well that's my third chapter, sorry if it was a little boring, don't worry next chapter things are gonna start heating up with Peeta and Katniss :) any reviews would be great, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Happy Hunger Games!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all hope you liked my last chapter. I'm not sure if i have explained this already, but this story is basically going to be a re-write of the actual Hunger Games I'm just going to make it in the way I would have liked it to be. Even though I absolutly LOVE the original.  
Anywho this is my next chapter, it's a little shorter than my others but hopefully ypu all still like it :) Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favour.. :)  
Oh also I don't own the Hunger Games the truely amazing Suzanne Collins does!**

Chapter 4:

Cinna and I finally finished our meals, I discovered that fried rice is actually pretty darn good.

He put me into a tight, black, unitard. Apparently me and Peeta were going to be wearing the same outfit. To give the illusion of a united front. Cinna wanted us to be different, and remember able.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I was standing infront of a mirror now. "Cinna, how is this going to make me stand out?" I ask. It was nice but almost the same as every other years outfits.  
"Because Katniss we are going to set you and Peeta on fire."  
"Fire?" I exclaim. My voice went a little higher. I was a little shocked. He was going to set me on fire? I'd be a human torch!

He chuckles, "Not real fire Katniss. It'll certainly look real, but it won't burn you or anything."  
I still didn't believe him, "Have you tested it?"  
"Of course. I wouldn't do something that would harm you. The only thing that could get burnt is your hair and that's why we've put it up and weaves red ribbons through it. We want you to be the illusion of fire."

"I don't get it though. Why fire? Our district is coal." I was beyond confused.  
He sits back down on the bench, "Well Katniss me and Peeta's stylist, Portia, want to help you guys as much as possible. I didn't want to concentrate on coal, but what it makes. And coal equals fire. We want to make an impression and people are not going to forget you two. You will be known as Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!"

My eyes widen, "Oh. That's kind of cool. But I doubt I'll make that good of an impression." I say. I'm not exactly a likable person..." I trail off.  
"Well Katniss I sure like you, and I can tell Peeta does to. Let's get going, you don't want to be late do you?"

XXXXXXXX

Peeta and I were standing together waiting for the ceremonies to start. Peeta looked amazing by the way. He was wearing the same outfit as me. On him it looked just, well words can't describe it. It was like hugging his body, showing off all of his muscles, it made my heart race.

"What are you staring at?" Peeta suddenly asks. Damn, he had caught me staring at him.  
"Um, nothing." Is all I can say, I quickly look away to hide the embarrassing blush I can feel coming on.  
"Sure, sure." He jokes and nudges me. I laugh.

"Welcome people of Panem! Tonight our show will begin! Our tributes are just behind those gates, waiting to make their entrances. Let the parade commence!" I can hear President Snow talking. Suddenly I feel really nervous. There is going to be so many people out there! What if I fall off? What if I literally catch on fire? I was freaking my-self out. I really needed to calm down.

"Katniss are you alright?" Peeta asks. Obviously he can see that I'm sweating bullets.  
"Um, yeah. Fine. Just really nervous is all." I say my voice shaking a little. Why did I always sound weak around Peeta? I was strong not weak! Besides he was trying to kill me right? He grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I instantly feel much better. He was about to let go when I hold on tighter, "Please don't let go of me."  
He looks at me funny, but shrugs it off and keeps a hold of my hand.

I hear the roaring screams from the crowd as tribute after tribute makes their debut. It was our turn soon. It was District 11 now, which means we were next. Cinna and Portia are by our sides now, each holding a ball of flame.  
"You ready guys?" Cinna asks. We just nod. I tense as the fire gets closer, I notice that Peeta is too. The fire touches my back and nothing happens. Well something happens but I'm not burning. The fire felt good, it wasn't hurting me which was a good sign. I glanced over at Peeta and my heart stopped. Oh my god he looked incredible. The fire enhanced him. He looked strong, he looked powerful and he looked unstoppable. Then our carriage starts moving.

The crowd pauses, there was only silence at first, and then they erupt in cheers. Peeta and I smile and wave to the crowd. I never let go of his hand though. I could hear people yelling at Peeta that they loved him and so forth. I heard people yelling that I was beautiful. Something I never hear. Peeta and I lifts our linked hands in the air, like you would if you had just won an important game. If it were even possible the crowd went even more crazy. I glance at Peeta and grin broadly. Who knew District 12 could make such an impression?

The trip was over too soon, the crowd never once shut up once they saw us. Peeta and I hogged all the camera time. The camera's couldn't get enough of us. I felt pretty good about that. Usually District 1 gets most of the air time. But not this year. I look around at the other tributes. They look rather pissed off really. Well the boy from District 2 looks pissed but also amused in a way. I can feel his eyes staring at me. It freaks me out a little. He's a big guy.

President Snow speaks again. Welcoming us, talking about the games, our history, etcetera etcetera… It's the exact same as every other year. Really he could change it up a little. It bores me now. Finally the welcoming ends and us tributes are led around back to wear we started.

XXXXXXX

"Oh my god! Katniss! Peeta! You guys made such an impression out there! Everyone keeps talking about you. You guys are the talk of Panem!" Effie gushed when we were back in our hotel room. I was still grinning actually. "Who's idea was the hand holding?" she continues but looks at Cinna and Portia this time.  
Cinna holds up his hands, "Don't look at as. We didn't have anything to do with that."  
"That was us." I say, "I was freaking out and Peeta held my hand to reassure me. We just held hands the whole time instead." I say.

"Well that was a darn good idea sweetheart." Haymitch says, finally making an appearance. "I loved it. It gave you guys an edge. A united front."  
"Anyway you guys killed it. The people loved you." Cinna says.  
"It was all because of you guys. We could never have done it without the both of you. Without any of you." I say and look round at everyone in the room. They had all made this happen.

"Time for bed guys. You two need your sleep and us adults need to talk. You guys have your first training day tomorrow." Effie says. Peeta and I stand and leave the room. Saying goodnight to everyone on our way out.

We stop at my door first. "Well goodnight Katniss." Peeta says.  
"Goodnight Peeta." I reply. I give him a warm smile and then close my door behind me.

I couldn't get to sleep. Finally I give up and get out of my bed. I head down the hall way. It's silent. Everyone must be asleep. I stop at a door. I hadn't noticed this before. I decide to open it. It opens to a staircase. I climb up them and then I'm on the roof. It's an amazing view over the entire city of Panem. I see Peeta leaning on the railing. He glances behind him and smiles when he sees me. I walk over and stand next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks.  
"No I say. I keep thinking about what's going to happen in the arena."  
"Same. I don't want to have to kill anybody. It's cruel." He says. I look at him. He's looking at me too. I shiver. It's really cold out here. "You're cold." He states.  
I shrug, "Yeah, it's freezing out here." Without another word he pulls me to him and wraps his arms around my waits. From behind so I'm still leaning against the railing. I started to pull away but he was so warm and his arms were so strong and comforting. I sigh and lean into him. He holds me tighter. "Better?" he asks.  
"Much." I respond.

We stand like this for ages. Not talking just watching the streets and enjoying each other's company. His head was resting against mine. If anyone saw us they would probably say we were a couple. We weren't though. We were just friends. Although I really did love his arms around me. It was comforting. "You know, we should probably get to bed. We have to get up in a couple of hours." Peeta says.  
"Yeah. Your right. I don't think I'll be able to sleep though." I say.  
"Well if you have any troubles just come and wake me up and we'll just talk or something."  
"ok." I grin at him. He holds me for a moment longer before letting me go. I feel so bare without him now, almost like a part of me is missing.

We walked back down the hallway, "Night Katniss." He say's at my door.  
"Night Peeta." I say back, and then do something that I would never do, I hugged him. My arms wrapped around his neck which meant I was standing on my tip toes because he was so tall. He was shocked for a moment but then hugged me back hands going around my waist. After a few moments I pulled away and without a word I stepped into my room. I lay back on my bed and slept a dreamless sleep with a smile on my face...

**Well that's chapter 4. Hopefully you all liked it. So yeah like i said last chapter things are slowely heating up between Katniss and Peeta. Be excited for next chapter, Cato is going to make his debue and Peeta well, be excited! Do you know what's gonna happen? hehe.. I hope to update tomorrow so stay tuned :) Any question's you have just ask :) review please I love feedback! Have a Happy Hunger Games :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, hey :) told ya all I'd post today! I hope you enjoy this chapter, some things might surprise you and hopefully you like the things I've added. Oh and Cato makes his 'official' appearance in this chapter :P aha.  
Anyway I'll let you just read this chapter... Happy Hunger Games and may the odd be ****_ever_**** in your favour!  
Oh almost forgot, I don't own the Hunger Games, the amazing Suzanne Collins does!  
Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

"Katniss!" Effie called whilst pounding on my door, "Time to get up! Have a shower then come and join us for breakfast. It's going to be a big, big day!" I hear her walk down to Peeta's room. I stayed in bed a little longer then got out of bed to have a shower.

The shower was warm and comforting. Thoughts from last night came rushing to my head. Peeta's arms around me, hugging him in the hallway. Oh god, why had I let my guard down?! We were going to be a part of the Hunger Games, he was going to be trying to kill me. I had to be stronger around him. I stepped out of the shower and dried my-self off. I changed into the outfit Cinna had laid out for me. Comfortable black pants, a black v neck t-shirt and comfortable, black leather boots. Ah I liked Cinna he gave me the best and most comfortable outfits.

I walked down to the dining area, everybody was already there and sitting, waiting for me. I spotted Peeta, he was looking at me with a smile on his face. I automatically smiled back. I then mentally slapped my-self. I just can't be stand off-ish to Peeta. He was just so friendly and nice and funny. And I just had a soft spot for him. I couldn't stop my-self. From my peripheral vision I saw that Haymitch was looking at the both of us strangely. I took a seat next to Peeta.

"Manage to sleep last night?" Peeta asks just to me once I'd sat.  
I smile, "Yeah I did actually. And I didn't even have any bad dreams."  
"That's good."  
Haymitch cleared his throat loudly, "If you two don't mind, we are about to start."  
"Start what?" I ask.  
"The meeting." He says before rolling his eyes.

"Now you two are going to stick to the whole united front card. I like it. It's different and it scares people. You appear stronger if you work together. So today when you train, I want you to do everything together. Laugh, smile, hold hands if you have to. Just make sure you keep that act up." He pauses for a moment to have a swig of something that I can only assume as being alcohol. "Also I don't want you guys to show off your strengths. Learn something new. Save what your good at for your private session with the Gamemakers."

We nod. He told us not to argue with him, so we wouldn't. After Haymitch's little speech we all broke up into our own conversations. Our food was served. Hot chocolate, bread, and pancakes! I love pancakes! I ate and talked to Peeta at the same time. "Today's going to be so weird." I say.  
"Why?" he asks.  
"Because we are going to be training with the people who are trying to kill us."  
"True." He agrees.

I finish my meal and notice that we are wearing the same thing again. They must like the twin act. We all stay sitting around the table talking. Well Peeta and I only talk to one another. "Thanks for last night." I say, "I really appreciated that."  
"It wasn't a problem. I'd never let you freeze." He says. I feel the blush coming on. I feel his hand rest next to mine before he takes a hold of it. We link our fingers together. "You looked beautiful last night by the way Katniss. Truly you did. You should wear flames more often, they really suit you." I felt my-self turn warm on the inside. Why did Peeta have such a huge effect on my emotions? It was driving me crazy!

"Thanks, you looked good too. I heard all the girls yelling at you." I say and then laugh.  
He chuckles, "Not as many or as loud as the blokes calling for you."  
I laugh again, "Yeah right. Peeta all eyes were on you!"  
"Bull. You were killing it out there."  
"But only because you were with me." I say a little more shyly.

"Ok kiddies. Time for training, go get your butts down there. And do not forget a word I said." Haymitch warns. I let go of Peeta's hand and stand up.  
"Will do Haymitch." I say. Then Peeta and I are lead away by Effie.

XXXXXXXXX

The training centre is massive, seriously it would be big enough to hold our entire district. It was basically just an oversized gym with different gym equipment. Peeta and I were the last to arrive. That didn't really surprise me. Someone stuck the number 12 on both mine and Peeta's backs, I looked around and noticed all the other tributes had the number of their district stuck on their backs too.

A lady named Atala pulled us together. She introduced her-self and then told us all about the rules and what we can all learn and stuff like that, when she told us that there was to be no fighting amounts the tributes, I saw all the careers look around with a smirk, and they scoffed when Atala recommended us to give the surviving stations a go. After that we all broke off into small groups, singles or pairs.

I turned to Peeta, "What do you want to do first?"  
He shrugs, "Whatever. You can choose." I glanced over at the archery section, I was longing to try out those bow and arrows. Peeta followed my gaze and sighed, "Katniss remember what Haymitch told us."  
"Yeah I know, but it's just so tempting!" I sound like a little whiny girl. How embarrassing?  
He chuckles, "Don't worry you're not the only one who is tempted." Then he wraps his arm around my waist. At first I'm shocked, but then become comfortable and pull my arms up so that they are wrapped around his neck. He leans in a places a kiss on my forehead, then whispers in my ear, "Sorry if you're uncomfortable, but Haymitch told us to do stuff like this." Suddenly my heart sinks, I thought he was just doing this because he wanted to, not because he had to.

"Hey little darlin', why don't you come join us?" I glance up to a big, blonde guy. He was the tribute from 2, I think his name was Cato?  
"Oh, no thank-you." I say. Peeta pulls me behind him in a protective way. Cato glares at him, and I swear if looks could kill, Peeta would be dead right now.  
"Get out of the way mate." Cato growls, "I'm trying to talk to the girl."  
"Did you not hear her? She said no. Now get out of my face." Peeta spits back. He sounds angry. I don't think I've heard Peeta get angry before. It's kind of hot.  
"You don't own her. She can come chill with us. I'd be a much better partner than you would. Besides she's too sexy for you." Cato sneers. I cringe behind Peeta. All tributes eyes are on us, Peeta is literally shaking with anger and his fists are clenched. That's when he punches Cato in the face and all hell breaks loose.

"You dickhead!" Cato yells whilst rubbing his face. Blood is smeared over him, and his nose looks crooked. Peeta had hit him pretty hard but not as hard as he could hit. Cato lunges at Peeta. He pushes me further behind him and intercepts Cato's attack. The two boys went at it from then. Rolling on the floor, punching and blocking. It wasn't even a fair fight. They were both fighting dirty. Two trainers were trying to get them off each other. But the two boys were fighting so much I swear they were gonna kill each other. Next thing I know Peeta has Cato shoved against the wall. He looks a little windblown, and his clothes are ripped but there isn't a single mark on him. I sigh in relief. Cato on the other hand looks dreadful. Peeta certainly did some damage to him.

"Now are you going to leave her alone?" Peeta growls at Cato.  
"No." spits Cato. Peeta shoves him harder against the wall. I see Cato flinching.  
"What about now?" Peeta taunts. Cato doesn't even get a chance to respond when all the trainers pounce on them. They pull Peeta off Cato and drag them away from each other.  
"You're gone mate! In the arena I'm going to kill you first! Then I gonna take the babe off you!" Cato yells. Peeta struggles against the five, yes five, trainers but they manage to keep him restrained. They drag Cato out of sight, and that's when they let Peeta go. I rush to Peeta immediately. He is still shaking with anger. I place my hands on his face and make him look at me.

"Peeta just breath. It's ok. I'm ok." I say. He listens to me. He starts taking deep breaths and I can see him calming down. "There, better now?" I say with a warm smile.  
"A little." He manages to say.  
"You two are to leave. Now! You can come back tomorrow, but you are to stay away from the tribute from District 2. Got it?" Atala says to us. We nod and hand in hand walk back to the elevators. I can feel all eyes on us, I especially notice the pretty blonde from District 1 starring at Peeta with wonder. I feel a pang of jealousy. Jealousy? Why would I be jealous? I had no need to. But apparently I did. What was with the boy with the bread that made me so not me? I had no answer to that.

We shoot back up the elevator to face our fates with Effie and Haymitch. They were going to kill us.

XXXXX

As to be expected Effie growled at us claiming that we were now targets. I tuned out to most of it. I couldn't handle her rambling on. I really just wanted to talk to Peeta about why he had stood up to Cato, not that I didn't enjoy it, because I certainly did. It made him rather sexy. I never knew he had it in him, especially to Cato. He had been a big bloke.

Haymitch hadn't been like Effie, yeah he had agreed that Peeta was now a huge target, but thought it was downright funny that Peeta beat the crap out of a Career. They finally let us go, Effie still crying that we were so disrespectful. I just rolled my eyes. Peeta started walking to his room without a glance at me. Oh no he was not going to hide from me. I grab his arm and drag him with me to our spot, the roof. He's stunned at first, then I notice his hands start to sweat a little. So he could take on Cato being all strong but he couldn't handle a talk with me? What a baby.

"You going to tell me what that was all about?" I ask him raising my eyebrow.  
"Tell you what?" He asks. He knows what, just avoiding the question.  
"You know what Peeta. Don't avoid my question." I say back and cross my arms.  
He sighs, "I don't know what to say. I didn't like him saying that stuff to you. He was a jerk and he deserved a good beating. I just, I don't know feel really protective of you? I don't know. I just really care about you Katniss."

I'm stunned. Literally stunned. I didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone when they say something like that? He was waiting for me to say something, I could tell. "Um well thank-you Peeta. I care about you too." that sounds half decent right? I really didn't know. His amazing blue eyes lit up when I said that. I caught my breath, his eyes were so amazing. I hadn't really noticed before. They were the brightest blue I had ever seen, and they were kind and honest. I felt my-self just gazing in them. I didn't even see him reach his arms out to me until they were resting on my back. He pulled me to him and held me against him. At first I was stunned then I relaxed into him and rested against his shoulder. It felt nice, right, and I felt protected, like no one could touch me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know how long we sat out there for together, but it was a while. I really didn't want to move. Peeta was so warm and comforting, I loved his strong arms encircle me. He sighed next to me and pressed his lips to the top of my head, i felt a warmth spread through my body. "We should probably head down, it's getting close to dinner." Peeta says breaking the comfortable silence.  
"I guess so." I mumble, "I'm just too comfortable right now."  
He chuckles and tightens his arms around me, "So am I."

We sit there a few more minutes before we stand. "Peeta do you want to come sit out here with me tonight? We can watch the stars." I say. I feel slightly embarrassed asking him this, a small blush starts creeping onto my face.  
I can see him grinning, "Of course Katniss. Now let's go before Effie loses her hair." I laugh at this. I'm surprised when Peeta takes my hand in his, but I don't pull away. We lace our fingers together, and hand in hand walk down to dinner.

"Where have you been?" Effie shrieks when we come into view. Lucky for us we had already let each-others hands go. Didn't want Effie complaining about that too.  
I shrug, "Here and there." I say.  
"Just hanging out." Peeta agrees.  
Effie looks annoyed at our lack of description, "Well you two are late. Dinner has already started!" and with that she storms off. Once she's out of site Peeta and I burst out laughing.

Everyone is sitting around the table, and all eyes are on us when we walk in. I avoid eye contact and take my usual seat. Peeta sits next to me.

The dinner table was a little awkward that night. No one really had anything to say. Effie was fuming, Haymitch was well, being Haymitch, the sober Haymitch anyway. Peeta and I held hands under the table. I felt like a little kid trying to hide a lolly or something, like I was doing something wrong.

Finally dinner ended, I was so glad. It had been so awkward. Peeta and I stood to leave, "I want to talk to you two. Could everyone else please leave us to talk?" Haymitch says. Damn, is all I can think, this isn't going to be good. Everyone scurried out of the room until just Peeta, Haymitch and I were left.

"What's really going on between you two?" Haymitch asks after a minute of silence. I remain silent, I didn't know what to say. Why did he think something was going on?  
"Nothing, we are just friends." Peeta assures.  
"So you're saying you would beat that crap out of anyone who said you weren't good enough to be 'with them'?" Haymitch asks.  
"No probably not, but he was giving us a hard time." Peeta argues.  
"Giving someone a hard time doesn't mean they deserve a beating Peeta. Look I think it's hilarious that you beat up a career, but I am still you're mentor. I just need to know what's going on."  
"Look Haymitch," I but in, "Peeta was just sticking up for me. Besides you want us to still convince people that we may be more than tributes, friends even. If he hadn't stuck up for me your plan would have been out the window."

Haymitch and Peeta both stare at me, finally Haymitch sighs, "Fine, if that's all. You can go now." Without another word from us, Peeta and I run out of the room.  
"What was that all about?" I ask Peeta when I know Haymitch can't hear us.  
He shrugs, "I'm not sure. Roof?" he asks.  
"Roof." I agree with a smile.

The fresh breeze of the warm night brushes against my skin when I open the door. Peeta takes my hand and I don't hesitate at all this time to lace our fingers together. He pulls me to the railing and like he did last night pulls me against him and wraps his strong arms around my waist. I lean back into him looking out to the stars above. They were so beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta whispers.  
"Mm the stars, they are so beautiful." I admit.  
"You're beautiful." Peeta says back. My breath catches, he thinks I'm beautiful? My stomach starts doing flip flops. God, why could Peeta make me feel all nervous? He had such an effect on me and I didn't even know what it was! What do I say? I know he expects me to say something. Um… "Thanks Peeta, you're not so bad your-self." I manage to say shyly. He spins me around so now I'm facing him. I'm leaning against the pole and Peeta is resting against me. It felt good, but kind of weird at the same time. No one's ever lent against me, hell Peeta is the only person who comforts me now.

He looks at me, different to ways he has looked at me before. It was more shy and some other emotion I couldn't place my fingers on. I was looking right back at him, his eyes controlled me so much. I couldn't look away from them. I was still wondering why he'd spun me around, I knew he could see my confused expression, but he didn't mention it.

He sighs loudly and hold me a little tighter, "Katniss," he begins, he seems really nervous, it's cute really. "I, I have something to tell you."  
I raise an eyebrow, "You can tell me anything Peeta." I say and rest my hand against his cheek. He leans into it  
"I don't know how you're going to react, but I need to tell you this anyway."  
I was getting nervous now and a little frustrated, "Just spit it out Peeta."

He hesitates for a second and then so fast I didn't see it coming he leans down and presses his soft, but strong lips onto mine.

**Hehe had to end it there, sorry! Well you'll find find out what happens in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the Peeta/Cato fight scene aha. Don't you love how Peeta lost it because Cato wouldn't leave Katniss alone? Anyways GO PEETA you kicked Cato's butt! Review please? I really want to hear you're thoughts... The good, the bad or anything you want to say. Do you like the tougher Peeta or not? Would really like to know... Happy Hunger Games! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOOO LONG! I have been so busy with school, assignments, essays, SACS, exams... I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait, I added a little to heat things up a bit between some of my favourite lovers, Katniss and Peeta. Anyway I apologise again. Enjoy. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ****_ever_**** in your favour! **

**CHAPTER 6:**

His lips are still pressed to mine. For the first few seconds I am unable to move, and then I relax into it. I start kissing him back. His kiss started soft and slow, but increased with intensity when I started kissing back. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his thick, curly, blonde hair so that I could pull him closer to me. My brain disconnected from my body, there was only Peeta and I in this moment, right here.

Warmth spreads through my entire body, and a tingling feeling spreads through my skin. It's a blissful feeling really. This is exciting and new, something I haven't experienced before. All to soon it's over. Peeta pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. He is looking down at me, smiling but breathing heavily. I was mirroring him. That kiss had left me breathless. I was still in my dreaming thoughts, and then I snapped out of it.

Oh my god. I had just kissed Peeta! Why? How had that happened? "I'm sorry Katniss." Peeta breaks my concentrated thoughts.

I stare at him, "What for?" I ask breathless.

"For that. I shouldn't have done that to you." He says. He seems a little ashamed. He looks so upset that I might be upset, that it almost breaks my heart. I don't like Peeta being upset. He's a happy person, not a sad one. What made it even worse is that I was the cause of it.

"Do you see me complaining?" I say. I wanted to lighten things up, we had just kissed, I didn't want it to be a depressing outcome. Especially not my first kiss.

He smiles warmly at me, "No." I grin back and don't say anything, I don't know what else I can say. I don't know how I feel about this. If anyone else had have just done that, I probably would've punched them. But for some, unknown reason, I actually enjoyed it. I didn't even feel guilty for kissing him either. I felt good, I felt happy, something I haven't truly felt in a long time.

We just stood outside for a while, not speaking. I was leaning into his chest and he had pulled me into a tight, comforting embrace. I liked it. It was weird though, I am not normally the one who seeks comfort, I'm the one who comforts others. Well Prim anyway. It was a nice evening. It wasn't cold like it had been last night, it was just nice. The people from the Capital were still partying in the streets, seriously did these people ever sleep? I felt Peeta shift slightly, I moved my face so I could look up at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing really. But it's late. You should be getting some sleep."

"So should you, I'm not the only person entering the games you know."

He laughs, "I guess not."

We sneak back down stairs. We didn't want to wake anyone up. I stopped at my door. Before I opened my door to go inside I spun around and gave Peeta a quick kiss then stepped in my room before he even had time to react.

I lay in bed thinking about what had just happened between me and Peeta. We kissed, like actually kissed. That was my very first kiss too and it was pretty amazing. I never could have imagined how amazing something like that was.

After some time I stated questioning it though. Why had he kissed me? It wasn't like he was into me or anything, he would have said ages ago. Like I had seen him every day back home. Maybe this is a tactic? I scowl at this new thought. What if Peeta was just trying to make me fall for him and trust him so that when the times right he'll kill me? No. He's not going to get away with that. Peeta Mellark will not make me weak. And with that thought I fell asleep.

_I woke with a jolt and looked around. I was back in my Forrest. I saw a guy with blonde hair leaning against a tree a little ways a head of me. Gale? No that can't be gale. He doesn't have blonde hair. The figure suddenly turned around and grinned. It was Peeta. What was be doing out here? He didn't go out in the Forrest. Especially not with me. Gale is my hunting partner. "Hey sleeping beauty is finally awake I see." Peeta teases. What is going on? Wasn't I a tribute in the games? Wasn't Peeta?  
"What's going on Peeta? Aren't we playing the Hunger Games?"  
"Yeah," he nods, "We are. Don't you remember? You got in a huge brawl with Clove. She got you pretty bad. I killed her though. Then Cato came along to kill me, but the big guy from 11, Thresh killed him. It was a face down between me and Thresh and I won." Peeta explains.  
"Does that mean we are the only tributes left?"  
"Yes, catching up Katniss?" he taunts. I notice him tense a little.  
"What's happening Peeta?" I ask.  
"Simple. This is the finale. Now I'm going to kill you." then he lunges at my throat. _I scream and hit something hard. Crap, I just fell out of bed. I stand up and shake my head. What an awful dream.

I hear knocking on my door. "Katniss? Are you alright?" I hear Peeta ask.

I feel the blood drain from my face when I hear him. The stinking little player! He was such a clever boy trying to make me fall for him so that I'll help him in the games just so he can kill me. But the idiot didn't expect me to realize his plan. Fool. "Fine Peeta." I yell and then turn to the shower.

Half an hour later I'm in the dining room. Everyone is sitting around the table again all eating. Peeta looks up at me and smiles. I just scowl at him and instead of taking my usual seat of next to him I sit in the one opposite. I don't want to be anywhere near him, but it was the only other available seat. I glanced up at Peeta. He was staring at me, I could see in his amazing blue eyes that he was confused. Good, I hope he was. He shouldn't be playing me like he is.

After breakfast we head back down to the training rooms, it was the second day of training. I looked around at all the other tributes. Cato and Clove were nowhere to be seen. I smiled to myself, clearly they didn't want our two districts to kill each other before he games even started.

We worked through some of the other survival stations. I didn't say a single word to Peeta. After lunch he had enough, "Ok Katniss what's up?" he demanded.

I just glare at him, "You know exactly what's up Peeta. That little plan of yours isn't going to work. I know what it is! I'll stick around for Haymitch's sake, but once we are in the arena I'm not going anywhere near you!" I was so close to yelling. So, so close. He just made my blood boil.

Peeta appeared stunned, "Is this about last night?"

"No." I say then storm off. I can't bear to be around him right now.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I ignored Peeta apart from when I had to. I was filled with so much rage. I was hurt over the fact that Peeta was playing me, never did I think he would do such a thing. In a way though I think it's made me realise how powerful these games are. They change everybody, even the people you never thought would. The stupid Hunger Games!

* * *

After training was over I went straight to my room without looking or speaking to anyone. All I wanted to do was stay locked away from everyone. Especially Peeta.

I stayed in my room until dinner. I hopped up from my bed and walked down to the dining room. I made sure to not make eye contact, although I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I held back a shudder, I hate being looked at. It made me feel like a display item or something.  
"So Katniss, how was training today?" Effie asks when I sit down. Effie always tried to make things less awkward,

"Fine." Is all I say. I dig into my meal. No one else says a word to me for the rest of the night, which is good. I didn't want to be the fake, happy Katniss. I wanted to be my usual self who was quiet and stubborn and basically just kept to my-self.

I went straight up to my room after dinner before anyone could stop me. I hear footsteps behind me and didn't even have to look to know who they belonged to.

"Katniss, can we talk. I don't know what's going on."

"There's nothing to talk about Peeta." I say sharply. I was still walking and was almost at my room, just a few more steps.

"Katniss." He says rather forcefully. I flinch just a little, not enough for him to notice though. I keep ignoring him. I feel a strong arm grab me, his fingers clasp together hard around my forearm. He pulls me with him to his room with me shoving and complaining.

His room is just the same as mine. Which I really should have expected. Peeta makes me sit on the bed and only then does he let me go, and instead stands in front of me with his arms crossed. He looks down at me expectantly.

"What do you want Peeta?" I demand, I sound super pissed off which is good because I am.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me and why you can't even look at me!" he almost yells, he sounds hurt and pissed. It picks at my heart a little, until I realise he has absolutely no reason to feel that way.

"Oh you already know why!" I am on the verge of yelling. I can feel the anger boiling up in my chest, getting ready for release.

He thrusts his hand through his hair in frustration, "I really have no idea Katniss. The only thing I keep thinking might have set you off was that kiss! But you can't just blame that one on me Katniss, you kissed me back!" He sounds desperate, at a loss and frustrated. Very frustrated.

"Oh it has nothing to do with that Peeta." I say.

"Then what does it have to do with?" he questions, raising an eyebrow.

I shove my-self off the bed and side step around him heading for the door. "It's none of your business Peeta!"

I have my hand on the door when Peeta grabs me around the waist and forces my body around so that I'm now facing him. My body is trapped between the door and Peeta's muscular build. I wasn't so full of anger right now I probably would have kissed him. Peeta's hands are strong resting against my waist. It feels pretty good and I fight the urge to shiver. _Katniss why are you thinking about this now? You're supposed to be mad at him! Remember what he's playing! _I criticize my-self (in my head of course).

"Let go of me Peeta!" I yell in his face and shove him hard in the chest. He doesn't even budge. Dammit why did he have to be so darn strong?!

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He says looking right at me. His amazing sea blue eyes are angered, but still hold a touch of kindness and concern. His eyes are probably the only thing in the world that makes me weak.

I sigh in defeat knowing I will have to tell him, if I ever want to get away. "Fine Peeta. You want to know what's going on? Fine. Well I know you're game and it isn't going to work. I know that by kissing me and talking to me all the time is a way of gaining my trust. And I know you're going to make me trust you just so you can get me as an ally and then kill me off in my sleep or something in the arena. But now I know you're plan Peeta, and it isn't going to work!" I scream at him. I fold my arms across my chest trying to appear tough. I don't want him to know how much it hurt me that he was playing me like he was.

He looks completely stunned. I smirk, knowing that I knew what was going on and now he no longer has my trust. "Katniss." He mutters, but couldn't get any more out. He starts to try again, "Katniss, that is. Is. Is just. Completely not true! I would never do something like that! especially to you! Why would you even think if something like that?" he's pissed now. I can tell. He is even shaking a little which probably isn't good.

"It must be Peeta because there is no freakin' way you would have kissed me like that otherwise! I'm nothing special. Just a girl from the seam! You don't care for me, no-body cares for me. You only said that so I would trust you!" my voice cracks a little. Shit. I don't want to sound weak, or hurt for that matter. I don't want him to know how much he hurts me.

"Katniss you're more than just a girl from the seam." He sighs. He reaches up and cups my face in his right hand whilst still leaving his left on my waist. He is so close to me now. I look right back into his eyes, he is no longer angry, just one familiar emotion; hurt. My breath catches when he leans a little closer so that now our foreheads are touching and causes my heart-rate to increase dramatically. I can feel his hot breath on my face when he breathes. "You are so special Katniss. And I do care for you. I'm not lying, I wouldn't lie to you. Do you believe me?" his eyes are such a crystal blue and are filled to the brim with honesty and truth that I simply can't not believe you. I can't speak, so I conjure up a head nod to respond. And with that Peeta presses his lips to mine.

It starts off slow but grows in intensity when I start kissing back. My arms wrap around his neck and my hands tangle themselves in his hair so I can pull him closer to me. His hands slip to back to my waist and he holds me as close as possible. But to me it isn't close enough.

When I break away to catch my breath his lips move to my neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling at it. I let out an embarrassing moan of pleasure. I can feel Peeta smile against my neck when I do. _I really need to stop this. I should not be doing this. But it just feels so good! _

I bring his lips back to mine. I don't want this to stop, ever. His hands start lightly tracing my body, it sends shivers down my spine. I finally untangle my hands from his hair and decide to let my hands wonder. I slowly put my hands under his shirt, his breath catches at my cold touch. My hands think for themselves and start tracing his whole upper body. As I come into contact with every new muscle I realise that Peeta must be the most well-built guy in District 12. I knew that I really shouldn't be doing this, but well I wanted to. And I was supposed to be mad at him for goodness sakes. But I guess he did reassure me, so I guess it's ok. Well more than ok really.

Our lips finally break apart. Peeta smiles down at me and rests his head against my own. My heart is racing and I'm breathing heavily. I can see and feel Peeta is too. I smile a shy smile at him. I know my cheeks are red right now, but whether it's from embarrassment or flushed I don't know. But I'm leaning more towards the later.

I don't know how long we stand there for just getting lost in each other's eyes, but I can tell it must have been a while since I heard Effie and Haymitch go off to bed. "I should probably go." I sigh, breaking the peaceful silence.

Peeta nods, "Yeah, I don't want you to leave though."

I smile up at him, noticing how much his eyes twinkle. "I'll only be across the hall, Peeta." I chuckle.

"I know." Is all he says.

I quickly press my lips to his but break away just before things get heated. I smile and whisper in his ear, "Night Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss." He replies. With that I leave his room and go to mine.

What was going on between Peeta and me? Did that really just happen? Why do I always over think things? I should have trusted Peeta. He isn't the type of guy who gains your trust and then stabs you in the back. Peeta is kind, sweet, funny, friendly, incredible cute and so very protective.

My mind trails back to the kiss and how his hands felt against my body. I really hope this isn't the last time that happens, and with that I fall asleep.

_"Ladies first." Our district leader calls. I watch impatiently from the sidelines next to my mum. Effie fumbles around and pulls out one slip of paper. "Primrose Everdeen!" she calls. My heart stops. Not my little sister! I see her make her way to the stage. _

_"Prim!" I scream, she turns at the sound of my voice. I push through the wall of Peacekeepers and run to Prims. "You can't take her!" I screech at Effie, "I'll take her place!" _

_"Oh that won't do Katniss. You know you cannot enter the games more than once. Besides you are simply too old now. Come on Primrose, it's you're year this year." Effie says a little too sweetly. "Now for the boys." She pulls out a slip, "Gale Hawthorn!" NO! Not Prim and Gale! _

_The interviews start. Prim's goes very well, she's so kind. Ceaser jokes around with her, tells her she is going to do well just like me and yada yada yada. I feel relief when nothing goes wrong until she goes back to her seat. The girl from 2 launches at her and punches her in the face. She looks exactly the same as Clove, the girl from 2 this year. "That ones for my sister Clove! She should have lived not you're sister! I'm gonna make you're death so painful in the arena." The girl taunts. My heart skips a beat, how will I protect her? Next thing Gale launches himself at the girl. A huge brawl breaks out, the last image I see is Gale's bloodied face being dragged off the stage by a couple of Peacekeepers. _

_The games begin. All the tributes are standing on the metal plates. All around them is the desert, no trees or water in sight. In front of all of them is the Corcupiner. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The tributes take off. Prim is shocked. She can't move from where she stands. The bloodbath starts. Knives are thrown, swords are drawn, arrows are shot, bodies lay on the ground and blood. Lots and lots of blood. Prim's face pales. She claps her hands over her mouth to prevent her from vomiting. _

_Just then the girl from 2 starts running at Prim. I mentally yell at her to run, knowing she will never hear me and by the time she sees the girl it will be too late. The girl jumps on Prim and holds her to the ground. Prim screams and try's to break away from the girls strong grip, but she can't._

_"Miss me 12?" she sneers. She sounded so much like Clove. She trails a knife around my sisters face digging in slightly. Prim screams with every contact she makes. "This is going to hurt, well a lot!" the girl sneers and then releases a cold laugh. _

_She brings up the knife and starts cutting the side of Prim, it makes me feel sick. I see all the blood leaking from her small body. The colour is draining from her face. She screams and screams. _

_"Katniss!" I hear someone yell. Prim's blood is covering the ground. "KATNISS WAKE UP!" strong hands are gripping my shoulders shaking me. _

_Prims dead. No! She can't be dead!" _

I sit up and scream. "Whoa, Katniss calm down! It was just a dream, ok? It wasn't real." Peeta grabs me in his arms. I lean into him and cry. God I never cry, but right now I need to. "Shhh, it's ok Katniss. Everything is ok." He pats my back and caresses my hair.

"Sorry." I whimper. I lean back and wipe my tears away.

He chuckles, "Why are you apologising? You have nothing to apologise for Katniss."

"I do. I'm sorry I cried. I'm sorry I woke you up and that you saw that."

"Don't be silly." He laughs. "What happened?"

"I don't really know where it came from. I was so happy, but then I fell asleep and had the worst dream. Prim and Gale both got reaped and I couldn't volunteer for her because I was too old, and then Clove's sister threatened her. Gale got bashed before the games and then it was horrible. The girl got Prim and started cutting her. I watched as my sisters blood drained her boy, her screaming the whole time and I couldn't stop it!" I was on the verge of crying again. _Pull yourself together Katniss. It wasn't real! _

"I'm so sorry Katniss. It wasn't real though." He comforts me.

"I know it wasn't, but it seemed so real. That can't ever happen to Prim. She's too pure, too good for that."

We sit together for a while longer until basically I am back to normal. "Well I'll get going. If you need me just come and get me." Peeta says standing up.

I grab his t-shirt, "No don't leave. Stay with me."

"Ok." He mutters and then climbs into bed with me. He wraps his arm around me and I cuddle into him. His arms hold such a comfort and for the second time tonight I fall asleep, but this time, I'm in Peeta's arms.

**So I hope that chapter was ok, I literally put this together in not even an hour. Sorry for any grammer mistakes. Please tell me if Katniss and Peeta are moving too fast or anything. Anyway since things are settling down at school I should be able to update more frequently, and holidays are in a week so I'll be able to update nearly everyday aha :D Anyway please review, let me know you're thorts, concerns and yeah. :) I apologise again for the delay. **


	7. Chapter 7

**YET AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN OVER A WEEK! I honestly don't mean to keep you waiting this long, but I just have been so sick all week and today was my first chance to actually write it. **

**Please note: This may be a boring chapter not much happens in it, but I promise the next one will be good. You guys deserve some more passion between Katniss and Peeta and that will be in the next chapter. So I'm gonna shut up now, enjoy, sorry for any typos. I love you all! **

**Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ****_ever _****in your favor! **

**P.S I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does! **

**CHAPTER 7:**

"Katniss!" Effie's shrill voice rang through my bedrooms door, "It's time to get up! Breakfast is in ten minutes, and do not be late! It's a big, big day!" I heard her high-heels clatter down the hall and say the same message through Peeta's door. I stir and realise that someone's arms are around me. I look around, Peeta. Last night came rushing back. Oh my god. I can't believe Peeta saw me cry?! How embarrassing? And then I made him stay with me! Not that I'm really complaining about the last bit, I like Peeta's arms around me. It makes me feel safe and warm. But I can't be thinking about that, I mean a dream made me scream! How weak? I can't believe I sought comfort, that was possibly the weakest thing that I could do for the games. Now Peeta must think I'm weak.

I shake off my embarrassment, I need to wake up Peeta. "Peeta." I say and shake him slightly. He grumbles a little and tightens his arms around me, I smile. _Stop smiling! _I command my-self. "Peeta, we have to get up. Effie will kill us if we are late." I say.

He opens his amazing blue eyes and smiles lazily. Then he sees my face and it immediately turns to concern, he puts a hand to my face, I lean into it. "What's wrong Katniss?"

I smile half-heartedly, "Oh, nothing Peeta."

He sits up, making me sit with him. "Obviously it's not nothing Katniss. Just tell me."

"No Peeta. Don't worry. Let's go, don't want Effie to rip our throats out do you?" I tactfully avoid Peeta's question.

"I don't care if we are late to breakfast Katniss. Just tell me what's wrong." He sounds desperate now.

I sigh in frustration, "God Peeta, don't worry! It's nothing really. I'm just, ahh, um embarrassed ok?" I yell at him. He looks taken aback.

"Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Just, well, because I freakin' cried Peeta! I don't cry! I don't scream about dreams ever and I did! I shouldn't have! it was a sign of weakness, and I don't want to be weak for these games." I yell, I shove him in the chest and head for the closet.

Before I even get to look for something to wear Peeta grabs my arm and spins me around. "Don't walk away from me Katniss. Listen to me." He commands. I turn away and try to push him away, instead he backs me up to a wall and forces me to look at him with his hands. I struggle, but he is too strong.

"Stop it Peeta." I say.

"No, you are going to listen to me right now. Crying isn't a weakness Katniss." I'm about to protest, but he cuts me off again. "Listen, crying isn't ok? And so what if it? I was the only one to see you cry, no one else. And I don't you are weak. To me you're the strongest, bravest, kindness, smartest, funniest girl I have ever met. Besides when you cry, it means I get to cuddle you."

I smile half-heartedly, "That's the biggest lie ever Peeta. You can cuddle me any time."

"Good, because I like cuddling you."

I laugh, how is it that Peeta can make my bad moods go away in a matter of seconds? It worries me in a way that he has such a great effect on me. "Come on Peeta, Effie will kill us. Go get dressed and I'll see you down there." I say. I smile and give a quick, but sweet kiss. He leaves a moment later and I'm left alone.

I sigh, why did I do that last night? Crying, really? I wasn't emotional, was I? God why was everything so confusing?

* * *

Peeta was already in the dining room when I arrived. He grinned at me when I walked in the room, I smile in return. I sit next to him and he takes my hand in his, invisible to the hawk eyes around us.

"So today is the training day with the game makers." Haymitch begins. "It's important that you stick to what you are good at, Peeta make sure you show you're strength, if available have a wrestling match you can beat anyone in hand to hand contact. Katniss, go straight for the archery station, shoot straight, don't miss and if you want maybe throw a few knives. Anyway, today is extremely important. You get you're training scores which ultimately lead to sponsors. Don't stuff up, you need this."

We both nod. "Oh and make sure you are polite. The game makers deserve respect and so do the other tributes." Effie inquires.

"Yes Effie, because being polite will not get them good training scores." Haymitch teases.

Effie scowls at him, like actually scowls. I didn't think Effie was even capable of doing something like that.

"So basically we just have to kick butt and show the capital that we aren't afraid and are just as good as the Careers?" I ask.

Haymitch laughs, "Pretty much Sweetheart. I know you're better than the Careers, you just have to prove that to the rest of the Capital."

"Yes because that is going to be a piece of cake." I mumble. Peeta chuckles at my words, luckily no one else heard my sarcasm.

"Come on Katniss, Peeta. I'll escort you to the training area.

* * *

One by one the tributes went by, I felt relief when District 2 were gone, Cato had stared at me the entire time. It was creepy really. I held onto Peeta's hand tightly.

After hours of waiting, finally it was up to District 12. "Peeta Mellark." I voice announced. Peeta stood, for once he wasn't smiling, nor did he look happy. I didn't like that.

"Good luck Peeta." I say.

"Shoot straight Katniss." He replies. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me softly, and sweet. "I'll see you up in the room." He says, and with that he walks into the training room.

The minutes tick by, 10, 20, 30. God what on earth was taking so long? Finally my name was called.

I stood and took a deep breath. Here it goes. I walk into the room. The Game Makers were up in their room, they weren't even watching me. "Katniss Everdeen. District 12." I call. A few of them turn but not enough for my liking. I pick up the bow and arrow. I feel it, it's a lot different from them back in 12.

I take a bow and aim at a dummy. I shoot and miss slightly to the left. The Game Makers just laugh. I take another and hit it right in the heart. I smile. I shoot again and again. Hitting all my targets. I look up at them and not a single person has been watching me.

This, for some reason, absolutely infuriates me. They are all surrounding a freakin pig! A pig is more important that my score? Without even thinking about my actions I take an arrow and shoot it straight at the apple that was in the pigs mouth. They all turn at me startled, one of them even fell back into a punch bowl.

I take a bow, "Thank-you for your consideration." I drop the bow and arrow and walk right out of the training room without even being dismissed.

_Crap, crap, crap Katniss! Why did you just do that? Now you're going to get a bad score and won't get any sponsors. Way to go Katniss. _

Peeta was waiting for me when I arrived. "How'd you go?" he asks.

"I think I did something really stupid." I say.

* * *

"KATNISS EVERDEEN! I cannot believe you shot an arrow at the Game Makers! You're actions reflect badly on all of us!" Effie shouts at me when I have finally explained what happened.

"I'm sorry! I just got so angry! They weren't watching me. It's the first thing that popped into my head."

"Well now you're probably going to get a zero." Effie sniffs.

"Oh get over it Effie, they can't take it out on her or him. They are in the games after all, that's enough torment for anyone. Loosen you're corset, have a drink. You don't have to worry about everything." Haymitch cuts in.

"Has anyone ever gotten a zero before?" I ask completely ignoring Haymitch.

"No, but there is a first time for everything." Effie says with a sniff.

"Doesn't matter if you do get a zero sweetheart, it means the Careers will probably leave you alone because you won't appear as a threat. But in my personal opinion, if I was a game maker I'd give ya a good score. You got guts kid. A lot of it,"

"Thanks Haymitch." I say and then smile.

"Well we better watch the Training Scores, at least we will have one tribute who we will be able to work with." Effie announces before stomping into the lounge room.

"She is not happy." Peeta says coming to stand beside me.

"No she isn't." I agree. Peeta takes my hand in his and together we follow the rest of the crew to see the dreaded training scores.

* * *

It was no surprise when both Tributes from 2 got a 10, it scared me I'll admit because they are incredibly lethal. The fox girl got an 8, I wonder what else she could do asides from being really fast. The little girl from 11 got a 7, she obviously has something up her sleeve, but her District partner got a 10, that was worrying.

"Peeta Mellark from District 12, 10." Claudius voice rang out.

"Oh my god, ten! That's amazing Peeta." Effie's shrill voice broke our tense silence.

"Well done Peeta." I say beaming at him.

"And Katniss Everdeen from District 12, with a score of 1." My heart sank. One. My training score was a one? "Oh excuse me, I read that wrong Katniss Everdeen has a score of 11. That's a very good score indeed."

"Well done Sweetheart." Haymitch says and pats me on the knee.

"Eleven? I was not expecting that at all." I say.

"They must have liked you're guts sweetheart."

"That's amazing Katniss! Probably one of the highest scores ever!" Peeta yells, picks me up and spins me around in circles. I laugh like a child.

"Well you kids better go rest up, it's another big, big, big day tomorrow!" Effie announces, she sounds a lot happier than she had before.

"Alright. Night everyone." I say.

"Night." I hear Peeta say to everyone before he starts to follow me.

We stop walking at my door. "Well goodnight Katniss." Peeta says as he embraces me.

"Night Peeta."

"Hey do you want to stay with me tonight?" He asks.

"Ok." I agree. I know this morning I kept saying I was being weak, but really I couldn't say no to Peeta's arms. I drag him into my room and lock it. I change into a baggy t-shirt and shorts and Peeta does the same.

I jump onto my bed and Peeta pulls me to him. He leans down and gives me a soft, sweet kiss. He snuggles close to me and wraps an arm around me. When he does warmth spreads through my body. The warmth is comforting, something that I've craved for a long time.

I smile and fall asleep for the second time in a row with Peeta.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap! "Katniss! Time to get up it's a big, big, day!" Effie yells through the door. I groan and rub my eyes.

"_Peeta_!" I whisper in his ear and shake him.

"What?" he grumbles and sits up.

I laugh at his grumpiness. "Peeta it's morning. And Effie wants us up. As she says it's another _big, big, big day_!"

Peeta chuckles at my lame attempt at intimidating Effie. "And we don't want Effie getting upset do we?"

"No we do not." I agree. I jump out of bed and pull Peeta up with me.

* * *

"Ok so Peeta you will be coming with me, and Katniss you will go with Effie. We will switch in four hours' time." Haymitch says to us after breakfast.

I scrunch my eyebrows together, "But aren't we getting trained together?"

"You are, but this is for the interviews. I need to work with each of you separately." Haymitch instructs.

"Ok." I sigh.

"Come on Katniss. It's time to work on your manners, stance, etiquette and well how to be a girl." Effie says in her high pitched voice.

I swear I could punch Effie sometimes but this time someone else responds to her last comment, "Katniss is perfect the way she is." Peeta says defensively.

Effie widens her eyes in surprise, "Well Peeta I am appalled. I didn't think I would have to work on your manners but clearly I do. Katniss let's leave, the sooner we start working on your manners the faster it will get done." She storms off towards my bedroom. I sigh and follow her glumly. This is not going to be fun at all...

* * *

Three and a half hours later I'm attempting to walk in 6 inch heels with a book on my head. It's a rather difficult task. My book falls yet again on the first step I take. I hate high heels.

"Oh come on Katniss! We've been working on this for two hours! All we have managed to accomplish so far is how to smile, how to sit and how to present your-self, yet you can't take two steps in high heels!"

"I'm trying Effie but it's really hard!" I grumble.

"Oh give me the book. Try to walk without the book." I do as she says. I take cautious steps around the room.

Twenty-eight minutes later I can walk in my heels without falling or looking completely uncoordinated. "Now try it with the book." She instructs.

I put the book back on my head and I manage two steps before I fall flat on my bum. "Ouch." I mutter.

"Katniss Everdeen you are a lot cause! Go to Haymitch I can't take this anymore!" she shrieks. I stand up and leave without saying a word to her.

I bump into a solid body on my way down the hall. "Oh sorry." I say and look up. It was Peeta!

He chuckles, "How was your session with Effie?"

"It was terrible! I am officially hopeless. I cannot walk in heels! I really am not a girl." I mutter into his chest which I am now buried into. "I am going to make a fool of my-self. I can't even please Effie, let alone the world of Panem!"

He strokes my hair and kisses my forehead, "I'm sure you're not that bad. Besides if it helps at all I think you're perfect."

I pull back and smile up at him. "Thanks Peeta but you're opinion doesn't matter much to the sponsors."

"Ouch. That hurt." he says in a mock hurt tone.

"I'm sorry Peeta but if we want to survive, we need the sponsors and I'm going to ruin that for you."

"You aren't going to ruin anything Katniss. And if worst comes to worst you can always hunt for food, we can keep threats away and we know how to find water. We will be fine. Besides as long as we are together, we will get through this."

I smile. "You're right. We will do this. District 12 is gonna win this year." I step up on my tip toes and give him a lingering kiss. "I better get going to Haymitch. Have fun with Effie."

He grins cheekily, "That's what she said."

I push him, "Peeta you know that isn't what I meant."

He laughs, "I know, sorry. I did grow up with two older brothers cut me a little slack."

I smile, "Whatever Peeta. I'll see you later." I keep walking and find Haymitch waiting for me in the lounge room.

"Katniss take a seat." He says and gestures to the chair across from him. I sit. "So I'm going to give you angles, test them out and we will see which goes best, ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Oh my god your killing me here sweetheart. You're not sexy, funny, girly, brutal, confident, flirtatious, hell you have the charm of a dead slug." Haymitch grumbles. Am I really that hopeless?

"I'm sorry Haymitch! I've never needed to charm anyone before…" I trail off.

"Well you charmed that boy. Whatever you do, say or act to him certainly caught his attention."

"But I don't know why Peeta likes me! As you said I'm none of the above. I was just being me. Something you called as charming as a dead slug." I scowl.

"Sweetheart, would you at least attempt to not scowl on stage? It gives you a bad image. You aren't the deadly type. You can go. For all of our sakes, I hope you pull something out of the bag tonight. Because the rate that you're going, you aren't going to do well." He heaves off the couch and walks out of the room.

Shortly after a pair of strong arms encircle me. I don't even need to look up to see who they belong to. "Hey Peeta." I greet and lean back into him.

"How are you?" he asks pulling me to sit between his lap. I lean into his broad chest.

"Stuffed. I don't have proper etiquette and I'm as charming as a dead slug. Tonight is going to be embarrassing."

"Charming as a dead slug?" he asks confused.

"Yeah. Haymitch was trying to figure out what angle I should go for, but apparently I couldn't charm a fly. Doesn't surprise me really." I admit.

"I think you're charming. I think your funny, sexy, brave, smart, beautiful, kind, protective, honest and pure. You are way more charming as a dead slug. And if the people of Panem are too blind to see that then they are missing out." He says and then plants a soft kiss on my cheek.

I don't know why I let Peeta comfort me so much, I've never really depended on people before. Generally I just keep my problems to my-self and never deal with them. But here's Peeta taking them all away from me. He's too good for me. "That's all you Peeta." I finally say.

"You think so?"

"Yep. And you always know what to say. You're so good with words and I don't know how you can be but you are. And you're so strong too which amazes me. You're strong but soft at the same time. You're the pure one Peeta, not me."

"If you say so. Let's go to my room until we have to meet Portia and Cinna."

"Ok." I agree then stand up. We walk hand in hand down the hallway to his room.**..**

**Hehe sorry I cut it off before the juicy stuff happens. But don't worry Katniss will repeat it next chapter. Again I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't very good. Hopefully I will be able to update by the end of the week :)  
Please review I love to hear you're thoughts. **

**Ciao for now, Molly xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys as promised here is the next chapter. Ok so some of you have been wondering when Cato is going to make an entrance, well in this chapter he does. Sorry if it isn't what you were expecting... Oh and this chapter may be a tad boring because it's the interviews and all. Sorry if the interviews aren't very good, I've never written an interiew or anything so yeah. Ok I'm gonna shut up and let you read the story. **

**As you all no I DON'T own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does :) Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ****_ever _****in your favour!**

**Chapter 8**

Peeta was trailing kisses along my neck. It felt so good. His hands were roaming under my top, his strong hands leaving goose bumps by their wake. I had gotten Peeta's shirt off at some stage. We weren't going to have sex or anything, but I did love the way his body was pressed against mine, and I loved having full access to his chest area. He had the best abs I had ever laid eyes on. I pull his mouth back up to meet my lips and we start making out with too much passion. Our tongues dance together, in perfect harmony. I was really quite enjoying this, what can I say? I am 16...

"OI PEETA! Why are you-" Haymitch trails off. Peeta and I jump apart but we know it's too late. He had caught us. Crap.

He looks well I don't really know? Dumbfounded, surprised, shocked, happy, sad, knowing? I couldn't place my finger on it. "What, what's going on here?" Haymitch asks as he composes himself.

I have never been more embarrassed in my whole entire life! I felt like running away, but Peeta was keeping me where I was, and since he was a champion wrestler, I didn't have much chance. Of escaping and locking my-self in a cupboard for the rest of my life…

"Uhm..." I say, what the hell am I supposed to do? My mentor had just caught Peeta and me making out _on his bed_! This is not good at all, there goes our whole secret relationship thing. Come to think of it I don't really know what Peeta and I are. Luckily Peeta knows what to say, he always does.

"Well, how do I say this?" he looks down for a moment and then takes my hand. I look at him, avoiding eye contact with Haymicth. "Well Katniss and I are sort of together." great explanation Peeta, I think sarcastically. _Better than what you said!_ I accuse myself.

"Good for you kiddies. Anyway, Portia and Cinna are here. I suggest to you Katniss that you get back to your room." Haymitch says.

"Yeah. I was just, um doing that." I say a little shakily. I know my cheeks are scarlet red right now. I'm just so embarrassed! This is just so humiliating!

"Oh and next time you guys do whatever it was you guys were doing, make sure you lock the door." he sniggers and then walks out of the room closing it behind him.

I groan and fall backwards on Peeta's bed amongst the pillows and cover my face in my hands. "That was so embarrassing!" I exclaim.

Peeta rubs reassuring circles on my arms, "It was a little. It, was only Haymitch and he'll probably forget all about it anyway since he's always too drunk to remember anything."

"Do you think he's angry?" I ask suddenly.

Peeta smiles at me, "No I don't think that."

"I hope not."

"You worry way too much." Peeta says as he hovers over me.

"Yeah I know. But that's just me, I can't help it." I sigh.

"Well I know something that doesn't make you worry?" Peeta says in a seductive tone. Peeta being seductive, never thought I'd think that for Peeta especially.

"And what's that?" I ask. I am curious, I thought I worried about everything apart from hunting. But he can't take me hunting so I don't know what he's got planned.

Then he leans down and kisses me, softly at first bit soon increases into passion. My brain disconnects from my body and the only thing on my mind is the way Peeta's lips move with mine. He pulls away way too soon, I pout and he laughs.

"Only because Cinna and Portia are here... You have no idea how badly I want you to stay right here."

I smile. "I probably should go... I'll see you in a few hours." I jump out of his bed and exit his room, smiling brightly at him before I close the door again.

Something must be wrong with me. I've become all mushy. Maybe that's what he wants? For me to lose concentration and then he'll kill me. No Peeta said that he truly cared about me. I believe him, I think? But what if he was just lying? No Peeta isn't like that... Is he? It is the games of survival. No I'm just being silly, Peeta would never do that. I walk into my room and find Cinna sitting on my bed.

"Hi Katniss." he greets.

"Hey Cinna!" I say excitedly. Cinna is probably my favorite person from the Capital. He is actually genially nice and worries about people safety. He had told me that he didn't like the Games, that it was cruel to make children kill like that. I like Cinna, a lot. Really he could pass as someone from a District, the only said that said Capital about him was the good eyeliner around his eyes. And frankly it looked good on him.

"So you nervous about the interviews?" he asks.

"Yes. Haymitch says I'm as charming as a dead slug, which is true, since i can't even make friends."

"I don't think you're as charming as a dead slug. You're the girl on fire! People like you. And you know what? You charmed me and I'm sure you charmed Peeta."

"Yeah but I wasn't trying. I was just being my-self."

"Well in the interviews pretend you're talking to Peeta or my-self."

"I might do that, but I don't know how that will work out because the whole of Panem is watching."

He chuckles, "That's true. Let's start. I'm just going to get you ready for tonight. You're going to look fabulous!"

"Ok." I say, fabulous was not a word associated with me. I am not a fabulous person. Tonight is not going to go well.

…

I was standing in front of the mirror looking at a fierce, beautiful dark creature. It took me a few moments to realise the person in the reflexion was me.

Cinna had stuck to his words. He had piled my hair on top of my head and left my fringe out curled around my face. My make-up was flawless, red, glossy lips, big, grey eyes and my skin looked perfect. I had the most beautiful dress on. It was floor length, strapless and was red and orange making it look like I was on fire. Lucky for me Cinna had given me only small heels that were 4 inch, so smaller than the ones Effie had me in.

"Thank-you Cinna, this dress is amazing." I say and turn to him.

He smiles warmly. "I'm glad you like it. Now turn for me." I do and was amazed to see a ball of flames swirl up around me, engulfing me in fire.

"How did you do that?" I ask amazed.

"Portia and I have been studying flames and materials for a long time. We got it to work finally."

"Well it's amazing." I say.

"Thank-you. Just make sure you show the audience."

"I will." I promise.

"Let's meet up with the others, it should be time to leave soon."

Together we step out of my room and walk towards the lounge, where I assume the others are waiting. Everyone was wearing nice clothes, even Haymitch looked good, he didn't even look drunk, and who ever made him up did a good job. But my eyes immediately sought Peeta.

There he was, sitting on the couch wearing a bright smile that made my heart skip a beat. God when did I turn mushy? He stands up and walks over to me, "You look beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

"You don't look too bad your-self." I say and then smile. Haymitch is watching us closely which makes me feel uncomfortable. I wonder if he's told anyone yet? I would probably be stupid to think that he hadn't, and I would be blind or naïve to believe that no one had their suspicions.

"Well don't you look like a lady!" Effie gushes as she walks up to me.

"Thanks Effie." I say and yet again I feel another blush creeping on my face. My god why have I been blushing so much lately? It isn't me, I Katniss Everdeen do not blush!

"Right let's get going we cannot be late for this. This is so important for us all to get sponsors!" Effie announces in her usual high pitched tone.

She trots out of the room and everyone else follows but Peeta and I. "I mean it you know, you really do look beautiful."

"Thanks Peeta, you look pretty handsome too." I say, _did I seriously just say that? _

"Come here." Peeta says as he pulls me to him. He leans down and puts his lips on mine. I smile and then deepen the kiss. We pull away and only because we hear footsteps coming.

"Katniss, Peeta what are you doing? You're going to be late!" Effie squeals angrily at us.

"Sorry Effie. We're coming." Peeta apologizes. With that we hurry after Effie.

…

All the other tributes are already there, why is it that Peeta and I always seem to be late? Oh well. Peeta and I keep to ourselves by standing behind everyone else. "Hey I'll be right back, gonna go to the bathroom." Peeta says.

"Ok." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks down the hallway.

"You look hot." A deep voice says coming from behind me. I spin around, it was Cato.

"What do you want?" I spit at him. I hate to admit it, but Cato did scrub up pretty well. Not as good as Peeta, but still pretty good. He was in a casual black suit with a white shirt and black tie and his blond hair was spiked up.

"To talk to you obviously." He says and rolls his eyes like that had been the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I say rather rudely.

His face tenses up, obviously I'm pissing him off, good. "Everyone wants to talk to me."

"Clearly not everyone because I don't." I growl.

"No one says no to me Katniss. I will have you I swear. You may want to warn Loverboy to watch his back, because I'll be there and when he isn't watching I'll kill him and then you will be mine." He has me pushed against the wall throughout his warning. And yes it does scare me a bit. Then he places a kiss on my lips, I squirm and try to push him away, but he won't budge. He pulls away and laughs. "You know Katniss, it's going to be really fun Killing him and then taking you for my-self. See you in the games Katniss." Then he walks off leaving me leaning against the wall in shock.

Cato kissed me. What the hell? Where had that come from? He doesn't know me. And he wants to kill Peeta! No! My heart rate increases with speed and my breathing rate overloads. I think I'm hyperventilating. Seriously why the hell did he kiss me? It felt so wrong and disgusting. My lips felt like they had been poisoned.

"Was that Cato?" Peeta asks coming to stand next to me again.

"Yeah." I say shakily.

"Are you ok?" he asks looking concerned.

"Um yeah I'm fine." I say and then smile.

"You're a terrible liar Katniss. What did he say to you?"

"He just told us to watch our backs in the arena, that once our guards are down then he will kill us." Ok so I didn't tell Peeta that Cato kissed me. I didn't want him to freak out.

"It's ok baby, he won't touch you in the arena." Peeta promises. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at this. Seriously I can take care of my-self and I wasn't scared for me. But if lying to him was the only way to protect him? Then so be it.

A few minutes later we are all called to the stage. Peeta and I walk out together, and Peeta makes sure our hands are interlocked together. We take our seats and the interviews begin.

Ceaser Flickerman is the guy who interviews the tributes every year, and every year he goes for a new colour. Last year he had green hair, green clothes it was just weird. This year he had died his hair blue. It actually suited him, which was weird but it did. He was also wearing a blue suit and blue shoes. This man has a really weird sense of style. "Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!" his voice rings out loud and clear to the audience.

I only realise now that there is a huge crowd here, my hands starts to sweat. I don't like big crowds. And this one here, is like a greater population than home (District 12 I mean). I look at all their smiling faces. Seriously the people in the Capital are insane I swear. They wear the most ridiculous clothing. It's just a sea of colour, no normal clothing. My eyes search for something normal. I finally seek my stylist, Cinna. He's sitting in the front row with Portia, Effie and Haymitch. He sees me and smiles. I smile back. I then glance up and see the room with all the game makers, and President Snow is sitting in the very front row, he's looking at me with a creepy smile on his face. I shudder and look back at Ceaser.

The interviews begin. District 1 starts off. The first person to get the girl rolling is Glimmer from District 1. She's in a revealing number. Clearly she is aiming for the 'sexy' appeal. And it's working for her really well. All the guys eyes are glued to her, I immediately feel self-conscious. I'll never be as pretty as her. Peeta shouldn't really be with me, he could be with a pretty girl like Glimmer. She struts her stuff and flirts with the crowd. They love her, doesn't really surprise me. The Capital people always LOVE the pretty tributes.

The interviews continue, the two tributes from 2, Cato and Clove go for the brutal approach. And it suits them well, it also scares me. Cato has become my biggest fear, ever since the reaping's, I knew he was going to be my biggest threat.

The girl from 5 was shy, she was the one that reminds me of a fox. I don't really know what her name is, I wasn't paying close attention. Suddenly it's my turn.

"Now you all know her, from District 12, Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire!" Ceaser exclaims. I stand up and walk to the front. Ceaser holds his hand out to me and I take his. "So Katniss, welcome to the Capital."

"Thank-you." I say nervously.

"You look beautiful. How stunning does she look?" He turns to the crowd. I smile out to the crowd who have erupted in cheers. "I don't know about everyone else but when you came out at the Parade my heart stopped. Tell us what was going through your head?"

"Well I was hoping not to burn to death."

He laughs at my words, I didn't find them funny but anyway. "I cannot believe your stylist managed to create flames."

"I know he is amazing. You know I'm wearing my flames today. Would you like to see?" I ask.

"Is it safe?"

I laugh. "Of course."

"Then please be my guest." I stand up and spin around. The crowd draws in their breaths and then cheer and chant 'GIRL ON FIRE!' I stop because I start to get dizzy and sit back down.

"Wow that was quite a show."

"Thank-you."

"Now I've been dying to know, what were your reasons for volunteering for your sister?"

"Prim, is very special to me and I couldn't stand the thought of her entering the games. I volunteered for her so that she wouldn't have to suffer."

"Did she visit you?"

"Yes."

"And what did you say."

"I told her that I would try to win, that I would try to win for her."

"And does she believe you can?"

"Yes, she told me to come back home."

The crowd goes aw.

"So Katniss the rumours have been circling around since the day of the reaping's. And I am curious to know, how do you feel about Peeta?"

I freeze. What do I say what do I say? Um, um, um… "Well you see Ceaser, Peeta saved my life a few years ago. In fact, he saved my entire families lives. I was 11 and my father had died recently. We had ran out of food and we were all starving. One night I went searching for food. It was raining, and it was cold but I pushed my-self to keep going, knowing that if I didn't come home with food tonight then my family would not survive." I pause for a moment to catch my breath and notice that it is so silent you could probably hear a pin drop.

"The first place I went to was the Bakery in town which happens to be owned by the Mellarks. I searched through the trash can but they had no food. Then and there I decided to give up. I crawled to the tree just behind the bakery and just sat in the rain and cold. I watched as the back door opened. Peeta was standing there. He saw me, and then looked away. At the time I thought he didn't care. Then he accidently burnt two loaves of bread. His mother told him to give it to the pig. And he did, well he started to anyway. Then when his mum went back inside he ran over to me and gave me the remaining loaf. He told me to take it and then he was gone again."

The crowd aw's and sighs. "That night Peeta saved my life and I will never ever stop owing him."

"That was very touching Katniss but now we are out of time. Ladies and Gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire!" I stand and wave to the crowd. I slip back into my seat and watch Peeta's interview.

"So Peet, what did you think of that?" he starts off.

He chuckles, "I can't actually believe she bought that up. We were eleven at the time."

"Why did you help her?"

Peeta takes in a deep breath. "Because I was in love with her. I have been ever since I was five."

The crowd is stunned and I'm stunned. He did not just say that. I cover my face in my dress in hopes that no one can see how surprised and well hurt I am. Why did he say that? I know the camera must be on me now to see my reaction, but I really don't want to face them all. I can't.

The interview goes on, "So your telling me that you've loved this girl since you were five?"

"Yep, as soon as I laid my eyes on her. It had been the first day of school, that's when I saw her. She was in a red, plaid dress and her hair was in two braids instead of one. At the time I had thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. It's funny since we never actually spoke until we were 11." Peeta chuckles.

"Were you close in District 12?"

"Well after the night in the rain we talked a little every now and then. It was great. Her beauty grew every day. I've always thought she was beautiful, but all the other guys thought she was too once she turned 14."

"I bet that would have been a kick in the gut."

"Yeah it was. She was all guys talked about for ages. But she ignored everybody. She has no idea how beautiful she really is."

I can feel my face heating up, I just keep it covered. Why was Peeta doing this to me? It made me look weak! Why would he? Doesn't he realise how much this hurts?

"I assume that you are going to do everything in your power to keep her alive?"

"Everything humanly possible and more. She deserves to live and she will."

"Wasn't that touching everyone?"  
The crowd aw again. Seriously what's with all the aw(ing)?

"Well Peeta I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

"Yeah me too." he says.

"Peeta Mellark everybody." They stand up and Peeta comes back to sit down. I calm my-self and plaster a smile on my face, even though it's completely fake and sit back up straight. Peeta takes my hand again but I don't look at him. I can't meet his eyes.

Finally we can go off stage. Once all the tributes are out of sight I turn on Peeta and shove him against the wall, "What the hell was that?!" I demand.

He looks at me shocked, "Whoa calm down Katniss."

"Katniss stop it now!" Haymitch orders from somewhere behind me.

"He made me look weak!" I screech and shove Peeta harder.

"He made you look desirable, which in your case sweetheart can't hurt."

As angry as I am I can't help but see his logic even though I don't want to. Then I meet Peeta's eyes. They are pleading for me to forgive him, and I really can't say no to those eyes. Damn him. I pull myself away from him and storm away leaving everyone behind.

Once I'm back on our floor I sprint to the roof and hug my knees to my chest, which is rather difficult, considering I'm wearing a dress. I sit out in the cold night looking up at the sky. Wishing so much to be home. I hear loud footsteps coming up behind me and know that they belong to Peeta.

"Katniss." I says hesitantly.

"What do you want Peeta?" I growl.

He sighs. "I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I know that's harsh but he embarrassed me in front of everyone.

"Well I'm going to talk to you anyway." Of course he was. He comes and sits down next to me. "Look Katniss I did that all for you, ok? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't have to lie Peeta!" I snap and actually look at him. Doesn't he know how much it hurts me? I've liked Peeta for a long time. Ok I'll admit it. I realised that when he said that he 'loved me'. That's why he always made me feel giddy, nervous, happy, angry and even jealous.

He looks taken aback, "Katniss I didn't lie."

"Yes you did!" I argue.

"No I didn't Katniss. I didn't lie, I would never lie about something like that!" he snaps. Now it's my turn to be shocked. I don't know what to say. "I really do love you Katniss." He whispers.

"Don't" I whisper.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say things you don't mean. It hurts you know?"

He runs his hands through his hair in frustration, "Katniss I do mean it. I've been in love with you for eleven years."

"Really?"

"Really." He cups my face and blue eyes meet grey then he leans down and our lips touch. I deepen the kiss and lean in closer to him. His hands trail to my lower back and my warm warp around his neck. Without breaking the kiss Peeta lifts me up onto his lap and my legs wrap around his waist. Our tongues dance together and our lips move in perfect harmony.

We break away to regain our breath but we don't pull away completely. Our foreheads touch and my eyes close. I don't want to go into the games tomorrow. I just want to stay here with Peeta forever.

"We should go to bed Peeta. The games begin tomorrow." I breathe.

He nods and stands up. I fall off him but he steadies me. Together we walk down to the bedrooms. "Come on Peeta." I say and drag him into my room with me. I go into the cupboard and change out of my dress. I pull on a t-shirt and baggy shorts. _Much better._ I step back out of the cupboard and see Peeta in a similar outfit. He must have gone and changed too. I put the dress on a chair in the corner along with the heels and then climb into my bed. Peeta wraps his arms around me and I cuddle up into his chest.

I sigh in happiness. Peeta bends down to kiss me softly on the lips before he rest his head against mine. "Good night Katniss."

"Good night Peeta." I whisper and close my eyes. Tomorrow night I'll be in the arena doing who knows what, hell I may not even be alive. That thought is rather scary. I really don't want Prim to see me die. She's young, she shouldn't see death. Especially someone she knows.

I wonder what Prim is doing now? I hope she's ok and not worrying. She's probably cuddling with mum and maybe even lady or buttercup. I can't believe I'm never going to see her again.

"Katniss. Are you ok?" Peeta mumbles.

"I'm fine, just worried about tomorrow." I reply and turn around to face him.

"Don't worry Katniss. We'll be ok, I promise."

"We will. We'll get through this." I whisper I mean it too. Peeta is going to live as long as possible, if it's the last thing I do. I lean up to kiss him again. This is my last normal night with Peeta, I should be happy and enjoy it, not think about depressing thoughts.

I lay back down and cuddle Peeta. I close my eyes once again and smile. I feel the darkness take over me and I fall into a deep sleep. Possibly my last.

**Hey guys so that was the chapter I hope it was ok. I'd really like to hear all your thoughts about the story... So yeah Cato kissed Katniss and Katniss felt like she had been poisoned. I didn't let Katniss tell Peeta because I figured that's something Katniss will do, plus it's going to come up later on. You'll see :P**

**Untill next time, Molly **

**P.S Happy Reading and next chapter the games begin! YAY! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi to all my readers. I am so sorry I havn't updated in two weeks! I honestly have been trying to think of a good games. Like half an hour ago I finally made up my mind. So this chapter isn't as long as my others and it's probably not as good but the games in this will get better and better with each new event. **

**I apologise again, I love you all and enjoy the chapter!**

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ****_ever _****in your favour!**

**Chapter Nine **

I wake up my-self this morning, no Effie banging down my door – which was a surprise – and no important training sessions to get to. The only thing that's hanging over my head is that today the games officially begin. I'll be going into the arena. I might not even live to see the end of the day. This may be my very last morning, I want to enjoy it. No, I want to enjoy it with Peeta.

I've accepted the fact that I won't see my family ever again, so I'll enjoy my-self one last time before I die.

I feel Peeta stir beside me and his eyes flutter open. "Morning." I say.

"Good-morning." Peeta says brightly. Which is odd since today we might die.

"Are you scared?" I ask suddenly.

He nods slowly. "Well yeah. Of course. We are a part of the Hunger Games Katniss. I don't want to die this way. But if I have to I don't want to change."

My brows mush together. What the hell does he mean? "What do you mean you don't want to change?"

He sits up so that now we are facing each other. "Well I don't want these games to change who I am. I don't want to die as anyone but me."

"What do you mean?" How could he die as anyone but him?

"Well if I'm going to die, I want to still be me."

"So you're not going to kill anyone?"

He shrugs, "Well I guess when the time comes I might."

"Oh." Is all I say.

"Let's get going Katniss. Enjoy this last morning of luxury."

"Ok." I agree. He rolls out of my bed and then pulls me up with him. We stand facing each other and he smiles softly which makes my stomach flip. He cups my face in his hands and then leans down. I tilt my head up to meet him halfway before our lips press together softly. It was quick, sweet but it meant everything. Like it said that everything is going to be ok and that we will make it through this. Somehow…

* * *

That morning blurred by. I showered for the last time, I made sure that I ate as much food as my belly would allow as I may not have much food in the arena. I actually made an effort to talk to everyone, but before I was really ready, Peeta and I had to leave.

At the moment I was sitting in a chair waiting for Cinna. I had recently had a tracker injected into my arm, which felt rather weird, but hey they have to keep track of you somehow.

The door opens and there stands my stylist, my friend, Cinna. He smiles warmly at me and holds out his arms. I leap up and surprise my-self when I fling my arms around him. We just stand there in our embrace which seems like forever, but no-where near long enough. We pull away slightly and walk back to the chairs.

"How are you feeling?" Cinna asks sitting down.

I shrug, "Fine. I'm going into the arena and have a high chance of dying today. But what the hell?" my voice was oozing sarcasm.

"You won't die Katniss. Your my girl on fire. Your strong, determined and you will fight. I believe that you can do this Katniss."

"Thanks Cinna."

"You should probably get changed. Please do not judge what you have to wear, it is not my design."

I chuckle softly as Cinna stands up. He picks up a bag which I assume has my clothes in it. He helps me dress as he usually does and I'm grateful.

I have simple tawny trousers, a light green blouse, a sturdy brown belt, and a thin, hooded, black jacket that falls to my thighs. "The material in the jacket is designed to reflect body heat. Expect some cool nights." Cinna says breaking the silence.

I just nod in answer. I pull my boots on which are worn over skin tight socks. They are better than what I had hoped. Soft leather not unlike my ones at home. These ones have a narrow flexible rubber sole with threads though, means these will be good for running.

Suddenly Cinna pulls out my gold mockingjay pin from his pocket. I had totally forgotten about the pin.

"Where did you get that?" I gasp.

"I found it on the first outfit that you wore. It's your token right?"

I nod as he fastens it on my shirt. "I convinced them to let it through. I figured you would want it with you."

I smile up at him. "Thank-you Cinna." I hug him once again.

A female voice interrupts us telling us to prepare for launch. Cinna holds my hand as we walk over to the metal plate. I step on it and look back at Cinna. "Remember what Haymitch said. Run, find water." I nod, letting it sink into my brain. "Also I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could? I would bet on you."

"Really?" I am utterly shocked to hear that someone asides my sister has so much faith in me.

"Really." Then he kisses me softly on the forehead just before the glass cylinder lowers around me.

The metal plate moves up. _Don't panic. Keep calm and look strong! _I order my-self and I do. I clench my fists tightly together and stand up straight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith announces as usual.

The sixty second countdown begins. Sixty seconds is all I have left. In sixty seconds time I will be fighting for my life.

I look around, all the tributes are in a wide circle, spread evenly apart. All of us are facing in the same direction, and that is the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia is a giant, golden horn, shaped like a cone with a curved tail. The mouth of which appears to be 7 metres high. Inside it I can see the main weapons that the careers will want. The swords and axes. Even spears and knives. Then just outside that ring there is a pile of other supplies. I'm guessing they will be the things necessary to survive the arena. Such as medicine, food, water, fire starters, garments and other weapons. The further away from the Cornucopia I look, the less value the items hold.

I notice that we are on a flat, open stretch of ground. I search through the arena with my eyes. I don't particularly want to get blown up before the games even start.

I see that the tributes behind me, have nothing much to look at behind them. I look to my right and see a lake, _perfect water supply, for when you want to get killed!_ Then I look to my left and see sparse , piny woods. This is where Haymitch wants me to go. I smile slightly, this arena was made for me. I'm in my element. The forest is what I excel at.

10… I see a silver sheet of arrows and a bow. I want those, no I need those.

9… Haymitch told me to run. I should avoid the bloodbath.

8… Where's Peeta? My eyes start searching for him.

7… I see him about five places down from me.

6… he shakes his head and nods in the direction of the woods. Clearly he's telling me to make a run for it.

5… Should I risk it?

4… I'm fast, I could make it.

3… Would I survive?

2… No, leave them.

1… Run.

The final gong goes off and all around me tributes are sprinting towards the Cornucopia. In under ten seconds I see a young boy get stabbed through the chest with a spear. I flinch, this really is the Hunger Games…

I start moving, I don't see Peeta. I don't know where he is but right now I cannot search for him. All I can do is pray that he made it out. I start running in the direction of the forest when a bright orange back pack seizes my attention.

I make a swivel to it. That could come in handy. Just as I'm reaching it, another boy tribute grabs it. We both pull, neither of us gaining control. Then suddenly he goes slack and falls to the ground. I see the knife sticking out of his back and glance up. Clove, the girl from District 2 is looking at me with a cruel smile on her face.

She throws another knife, aiming at me but I stop it making it hit my bag rather than me. I don't even think about what I do next, all I do is sprint as fast as I can. Trying to get away from her.

I run through the forest without looking back. I use my hearing to tell me if she's following me. She isn't I slow down to a steady pace and keep tracking through my new home.

I've been tracking the forest for hours and still haven't come into any contact with another source of water. My throat is dry, the sun is burning and my stomach is rumbling.

_What if that was the only source of water? _I think. It could easily be. That way, the Gamemakers would have a guarantee of a tribute dying every day. But that wouldn't be a fun show. There has to be another source!

I keep going, struggling to move. I have to do this.

A few more hours later I give up my search. I need to rest too. I can always look for water tomorrow.

I find my-self a sturdy looking tree and begin to climb it. I find a good branch and make my-self comfortable. Then I pull out the sleeping bag in the back pack and rope. I tie my-self securely to the tree. I don't want to die by falling out of a tree.

I relax and nod off. This is going to be a long couple of weeks…

I barley even close my eyes when the anthem starts to play. I look up at the sky. The fallen tributes faces pop up into the night sky. The first face to appear is the girl from District 3. That means the careers from 1 and 2 are still alive. That really doesn't surprise me.

Next the boy from 4. That came as a shock. Normally the careers make it through the first day. The boy from 5, both tributes from 6 and 7, the boy from 8 and both from 9. Then the face of a girl from District 10 pops up. Then everything goes black.

11 tributes dead in the first day, but I don't feel sorrow from them. I actually feel a surge of relief course through my body. Peeta's alive. I just don't know where he is.

* * *

I hear a crackling sound and I awaken. I feel like I've been asleep for a few hours. I glance behind me and see a fire close by. I roll my eyes, who the hell starts a fire at night when the careers are hunting? Whoever lit it are down-right stupid.

I hear the footsteps of I'd say 6 people. I know they must be the careers. They are running towards the source of the fire. I hear a girl plead and then cuts off with a blood curdling scream. I flinch, she must be dead. The canon confirms that not a moment later.

"Twelve down, eleven to go!" a voice booms into the night air. It sounds like Cato. My body fills with dread. What if he finds me? What will he do to me? He said he wanted me, but I think I would rather be dead than experience whatever Cato has in stall for me.

To confirm my horror, I hear them trudge in my direction. I pray that this tree is hiding me well enough. I'm unarmed but that one knife that Clove through at me. I hope they just keep walking and not notice me.

But just my luck they stop walking about ten metres away from me. I hold my breath and hold still. I can see them, but hopefully they can't see me.

"I was so hoping that was going to be that District 12 girl and boy. I want to kill them so bad!" A girl sneers. Yay, they are out to kill me.

"No. I will be killing lover boy. The girl will stay with us." Another voice grumbles. It's the husky voice that belongs to Cato.

"Why? She's going to die eventually?" the girl from 1 - Glimmer? – asks.

He slaps her across the face and I flinch yet again. "Because I say so. Now get moving, the sun will be up soon and hopefully we will find some more worthless tributes." Cato bellows.

"But Cato - "

He cuts her off, "I said move Glimmer. If not I'll let Clove torture you to death. What she has planned for you would be rather fun to watch. But if you listen to me, she won't destroy your pretty little face."

She nods, I don't think she's able to speak. I glance at Clove and see her waiting in anticipation. She wants to kill Glimmer. Badly.

Not a moment later they are all out of sight. Thank the lord.

I wait for the sun to rise. Then I'm out of the tree. I trudge forwards. I need to find water, today. As soon as possible really.

* * *

The day is hot, and my mouth is even dryer. I feel like I'm about to faint. And as I had been thinking I collapse onto the ground. My hand digs into the dirt.

I lay there for a few moments in order to regain my strength. When I finally do I pull my hands back out of the damp soil. Wait damp? I touch it again and realise that it's slightly damp. I listen and hear a faint hum of the sounds of birds and land animals. This means water is close.

With a new surge of determination and push off the ground and force my-self to run. I run for about an hour when I see a another lake. I sigh in happiness. I rush towards it and pull out a carton. I fill it up with water and add a few drops of iodine. Waiting isn't going to be fun.

The minutes tick by, and every second is agonizing. Eventually though I suspect it's long enough. I lift the carton to my mouth and drink it greedily. I drain it and then fill it up again. I repeat the same process twice, before I feel better. I need food now. I look around and start making snares. Hopefully I'll get something. I sit near the water. I listen for any sounds, preparing my-self to make a run for it at any time necessary.

Then I hear heavy foot falls running my way. I stand up quickly and dash up a tree. Just as I'm unreachable a blonde boy crashes into the clearance. It's not just any boy though. It's Peeta. He looks breathless, but unscared. I don't understand why he was running though. He needs energy for the games...

I'm about to call him, (I've missed him so much I realise) when two pairs of feet barge into the clearing. Peeta frantically glance around, but there is no where he can go. The lake cuts through the path, he can't climb at all and he can't go in the opposite direction since there are two people there who I am yet to see.

I watch horridly as Peeta backs up to the tree I'm in. The others follow and block him off from any escaping. I finally get a view to whom-ever is following Peeta. When I see who it iis I almost fall out of the tree. They both have weapons pressed into Peeta and I know that he's about to die…

**And end of chapter 9! I know cliffy I'm sorry but I kind of want to hear what you think is going to happen? Any ideas? I'm going to guess that you won't have a clue who the people who have Peeta cornered are or have any idea with what they are going to do. *Evil laugh* **

**Anyway I hope the chapter was ok. I know it probably isn't my best, but oh well. I promise next chapter will be better and I hope to have it up by the end of next week :) fingers crossed. **

**As usual I'd love to hear your thoughts, if you like if you hate it. Whatever. I like hearing feedback. Hope you all had a good weekend! :D until next time I salute you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I got this chapter finished fairly quickly :) And i stuck to my promise and posted before the end of the week. I will say that one person did guess the correct characters who were going to make their debu. Anyway here's chapter 10, I hope you all like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzzane Collins does. :) (havn't done one of those for a while, figured I probably should)**

**Chapter 10**

Peeta turns pale white as he stares into the eyes of his two capturers, Thresh and Rue. It shocked me to see them working together, it shocked me even further that it was they who would kill Peeta. I wasn't expecting it nor had I been planning on it.

This couldn't happen. Peeta had to live. But what could I do? Rue has a small hand knife against his throat and Thresh has some sort of sword pinning him to the tree. Should I help him? _Yes, you can't just leave him there… _But what the hell should I do? This could be the moment that Peeta dies. Something stirs inside me and I realise that I don't want him to die.

I make up my mind and I know what I have to do. I may not be as strong as they, or have any sort of weapon that could make a difference, all I know is that I'm fast and could cause a distraction. Besides if they see me then they will see me as more of a threat than Peeta. Right? I was the one with a training score of 11. Besides Peeta looked helpless right now. I hate seeing him like that. But something tells me that he could take them on if he really wanted to, he just didn't want to hurt anybody. Sometimes I think Peeta is just too kind.

"TELL US WHERE SHE IS!" Thresh yells into Peeta's face.

"Where who is?" he asks calmly. I secretly salute him, he knows exactly who they are talking about, he's just playing a game.

"Where the girl is. We know you two are lovers. Where the hell is she?" He demands in a somewhat lighter tone.

"Thresh, you don't have to be so harsh." The little girl, Rue says quietly.

He turns sharply towards her, "I'm not. I just want to know where the girl from 12 is." Perfect. He wants me, he doesn't want Peeta. I take a deep breath and try to not think about what I'm about to do.

"I'm right here." I call. All three of them jump and look around. Idiots, they aren't seriously that blind are they? "Maybe you should look up."

They all do, even Peeta. He has a what-the-hell-are-you-doing expression on his face. I shrug it off. I'm saving his life. I scowl at Thresh and Rue, I want to make my-self look stronger and less scared than what I am really.

Then Thresh smiles. "Have you been up there the entire time?" he sounds kind of happy now. What was he playing at?

I scoff, "Well obviously. Unless you think I walked right passed you and climbed the tree."

"No I don't think that. Why don't you come down here and join us?" he asks.

I nod, "I might just do that. If you do a tiny favour for me first."

He raises an eyebrow and looks at me curiously, "Favour?"

I smile wickedly at him. "I'll come down if you let Peeta go."

He looks at me in disbelief, I notice that the girl is trying so hard not to laugh. "But we need him. I swear I won't kill him."

"I'll stay up here then. Why don't you just tell me what you want?" I ask rather rudely.

"I want us to be allies. Rue here saw the interaction between your-self and Cato. We know he has a somewhat of a soft spot for you. We want to work together to eliminate the Careers." He explains.

I certainly had not been expecting that. "How do I know you're not lying?"

He shrugs, "You don't you are just going to have to trust me."

"Get away from Peeta." I say.

"Katniss, don't." Peeta warns me.

I look down into his eyes, he would rather die than me die for him. But I just couldn't let that happen. "Get away from him. I'll come down if you do and then we can discuss this."

Rue steps away from Peeta first and then Thresh slowly follows suit. Peeta stays right where he is. Once I'm satisfied with the distance that has come between us, I climb down the tree. Once I'm down I step protectively in front of Peeta. He won't allow this though, he wraps his arms around my waist and spins me behind him, trapping me between his back and the tree.

"I promise that we won't hurt you, we just want your help." Rue whispers quietly. I glance at her. She's so young, I can see the kindness in her eyes and the love of life that radiates out of her. She reminds me so much of Prim, it breaks my heart.

"Why do you want us?" I ask from behind Peeta. I've tried wiggling out of his grasp, but it's pointless. It's like pushing against a brick wall.

"I told you. Cato has a thing for you. We figured we could use that against him." Thresh says.

"It sounds like I'm involved a lot in this. If he has a soft spot for me then you guys have the advantage, what's in it for Peeta and I?"

Peeta turns his head slightly towards me. "Us?"

"Yes Peeta, us. We are a team remember?" I kiss his cheek softly and he blushes before he turns back to face Rue and Thresh again.

"Well Rue knows a lot about plants. She can help you find edible food and what plants she can use that will help with poisons or stings. She's also fast and makes a great look out. I on the other hand offer a lot of strength. Cato wanted me to be a part of the of the Careers, that means he is threatened by me. All the tributes are this year. You could use my strength as a body guard."

I don't really need a body guard, and I know a lot about plants too, but maybe this wouldn't be so bad? "Fine Thresh, I'll be your ally."

"Great." He walks towards us and I can't help but tense. I still don't know whether I can trust him, but the arena is full of risks. What's one more? I step out from behind Peeta when he relaxes slightly. I want to shake hands with him, to confirm the team.

His grip is firm, I try to equal my force. "So what did you have in mind?" I ask.

"I want to destroy the Careers supplies."

* * *

Today had been a long day. I hadn't heard a canon so that meant there had been no deaths. The four of us had spent the day discussing the plan that we had set for the next couple of days (after we had eaten of course). We decided that I would walk into the clearing, pretending to be drink deprived. Hopefully Cato would find me and keeps me in a tent.

Once that happened I should be able to set off the bombs that they had surrounding the Cornucopia. Rue said that Foxface (that's what I call her, she looks like one) told her that the Careers had somehow managed to reactivate the metal plates and that they would explode if you touched them.

If I could I would set them all off, hopefully destroying all the supplies. Peeta, Rue and Thresh on the other hand would be causing distractions. They would each set a fire at different times and hopefully that would lure the Careers away from camp, except for maybe one to guard me. Hopefully the gang would get to me and help me before they were all caught.

Eventually the Careers would die, because they are usually all stupid and don't know how to survive without the Capital luxuries. The plan was ok, but there were a lot of if's involved.

"Katniss, are you sure about this?" Peeta whispers softly, Rue is somewhere up a tree and Thresh is hiding out in a bush area.

"Yes Peeta. We can do this." I say.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him. I do the same but around his neck. "I'm so glad you're ok. I didn't like not knowing where you were. I was so worried that you would die before I found you…" Peeta trails off.

I look up into his eyes, which stand out in the darkness. "Peeta, I'm fine. I felt exactly the same way."

"You did?"

"I did. I was worried about you." I chuckle.

He sighs, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I whisper. Peeta looks shocked but recovers quickly. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. How I've missed his lips on mine. It may have only been a couple of days, but his lips felt impossible good.

They were warm, soft but strong, and they were comforting. I kissed him back. Our lips moved together, giving and taking. We pulled away slightly to catch our breath, I didn't want the world to see too much. Mine and Peeta's business should be somewhat private. "Let's get some sleep Peeta."

He nods in agreement. I begin climbing my tree. It was a good spot to sleep and hide in. I make it to the sturdy, thick branch in moments, Peeta however struggles quite a lot. I hold back a laugh as I watch him. A few times I thought he was going to fall, but he eventually makes it. "Don't laugh, you know climbing isn't exactly my thing."

"Sorry, it was just funny." I move forwards so that Peeta can rest against the tree. It's a warm night tonight, so I don't need the sleeping bag. Peeta sits and hangs his legs either side of the branch. I sit close to him, but before I lay down Peeta grabs me and pulls me back into his chest. I stiffen a little but then relax into him. He hugs me from behind and I feel safe and warm. I won't admit this to him, but I love it when his arms are around me.

I close my eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

There's a crackling sound and I'm hot. Really hot. I open my eyes and see a wall of fire enclosing in on us. "PEETA!" I shout.

He stirs, "What?"

"We have to go right now!" He looks at me funny and then he notices the wall of fire. I scramble down the tree and Peeta follows suit. I can see Thresh and Rue already running. I follow them, Peeta is trailing behind slightly. "Peeta, come on!" I call frantically.

This fire isn't accidental, this fire was created by the gamemakers. They were obviously getting bored and wanted to see a little action. They were assholes really, they thought they were so clever setting fire to the girl on fire.

I sprint as fast as I can, Peeta right on my heels. The wall is getting closer and more unbearable. Then a fire ball flies straight at my face. "DUCK!" I scream. I get down just in time and then keep running. Peeta must have avoided it too. Another comes for me I dodge it and keep going. I look behind me and see a ball heading straight for Peeta.

I don't think about my actions, all I know is that I have to save him. I jump and push him to the ground. An awful pain shoots through my leg. I glance down and see blood and a huge burn on my leg. But right now I can't dwell much on that. I stand back up again and pull Peeta with me. I limp run in the direction Rue and Thresh had been going. Peeta notices my limp and wraps an arm around my waist supporting me. Together we keep running. My leg hurts but it will not make me stop.

Finally we run into a clearing and a lake. I don't hesitate to jump into the water pulling Peeta along with me. The water feels cool against my leg. It's rather nice actually. The fire wall has stopped, it looks like it had never been there.

I look around, Thresh and Rue are in the lake smiling. We're safe.

The safe feeling lasts for not even five seconds when I see them. "Move." I yell to Peeta. He glances to where my eyes had stridden and sees them. We climb out of the water, closely followed by Thresh and Rue.

I hear shouts from behind me, and I know that they've seen us. We all run. I completely forget about my leg, I just keep pushing my-self to move. We all run into the trees, but they are gaining ground. We are all still slightly tired from the fire and I am struggling to stay standing.

They circle us in the clearing. And I know we are as good as dead. "No-where to go now." Clove sneers. She's staring daggers at me. She hates me, I know she does.

"Hi guys, how are all of you?" I ask cheerfully. If I'm going to die, I want to at least have a little bit of fun.

They all appear shocked for a moment, I assume that it's because normally their 'pray' doesn't make a conversation with them nor look so calm.

"Great if you must know. Your-self?" Clove sneers, not even bothering to hide the venom in her voice.

"I'm fine, although it's a little too humid for me." I say sweetly.

"That's too bad." Clove says as she crosses her arms.

"Enough of the chit chat! Let's just kill them now!" Glimmer growls, she's staring daggers at me. I think it was supposed to intimidate me, but she doesn't scare me. Not in the slightest. I wave at her in a more of a 'toodles' way. I notice that her weapon of choice is a bow and arrow, my bow and arrow. It was meant for me, not her.

"If you guys want to fight then that's fine. We'll just excuse our-selves." I say before Glimmer can pounce on me.

Clove laughs, "You think you're so smart and great. Don't you? Just because you got an 11 does not mean you are better than us, because frankly I could kick your butt any day."

I raise an eyebrow. "You want to test that theory out?" She growls.

"ENOUGH!" Cato's booming voice cuts in. We all stare at him, most people flinched, but somehow I managed to stay put. "As much as I'm enjoying this? I kind of want to get a move on. No one touches her," he points to me, "she's mine."

Peeta steps protectively in front of me, much to my dismay. "You aren't touching her Cato. You will have to get through me first, and in case you have forgotten? I can beat you easy." I must admit I love seeing this strong Peeta. It's different and makes him dangerous – appealing. As much as I like soft and calm Peeta, protective Peeta is pretty sexy.

Cato turns red with anger, "I can beat you with both hands tied behind my back!"

Peeta scoffs, "You know that isn't true."

"I have a sword, what do you have?"

Peeta smirks, "See that just proves that you can't beat me. You're too afraid to take me on with just strength. You're a coward Cato."

Before I even have time to react, Cato lunges at Peeta. I watch as the two boys fight in a battle-till-the-death match. Next thing I know is Glimmer and Clove corner me. This is not good. I look around in hopes of getting some help, but quickly realise that it's not possible since Peeta is too busy with Cato, Rue is no-where to be seen and Thresh is kicking Marvels ass. I'm going to have take on the two of them.

"Afraid fire girl?" Glimmers sneers.

I glare at her, "Nope. Why should I be?"

Clove scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Maybe because we are going to kill you? And mind you it will not be pretty. I'll make sure to make it as slow and painful as possible."

I laugh in her face. "So be it Clove. Do your worst. I dare you."

She accepts the challenge and throws herself at me. I'm prepared for it though. I dodge out of the way just in time. I don't think she had been accepting speed and agility in my favour. She scowls at me, my usual trademark.

"Oh you're pathetic Clove. Let me do it, you can't even catch her." Glimmer growls.

I raise my eyebrow, "You up for it Princess? It doesn't look like you can handle yourself in a fight."

Clove actually laughs. "Don't laugh Clove. I can take you down."

"No you can't Glimmer. Fire girl's right; you are a princess who cannot handle herself in a fight."

Glimmer slaps Clove across the face, earning a hiss from Clove. Clove takes out a knife and lunges at her. Glimmer wasn't ready for Cloves attack. They rolled around on the grass for a few moments, until one of them gained the advantage. It didn't surprise me when I saw that it was Clove. The girl may be small, but she was strong, fast and smart. She intimidated a lot of people by just glaring at them. Clove was one of those people that screamed, 'I dare you to take me on'.

I watched as Clove pulled out a knife and pressed it into Glimmers neck. A trickle of blood slipped down Glimmers neck. I had to hold back my vomit. I hate blood. Sure I can kill animals, and skin them, but the sight of blood just makes me squirm.

I finally realise that they aren't after me right now, I should make my escape. _But what about Peeta? _I really can't just leave him here. I spin around and see him and Cato still at it. Blood is covering the both of them. They are going to kill each other soon if I don't do something.

I look around desperately. Thresh and Marvel are no-where to be found and the only other available weapon is the bow from Glimmer. I can't do much with that, without an arrow anyway. I look upwards in hopes of finding something I can use. To my surprise I see Rue. She notices my gaze and looks down at me. She's smiling and pointing to something in the tree next to her.

I glance in the direction that she's pointing and notice a big nest of Tracker Jackers. Tracker Jackers are like big wasps, expect they are deadly. They can cause hallucinations and when they are really bad; death. She's a smart girl that Rue.

I run to the tree and climb it. A few times I yelp when my burn brushes the bark on the tree or a leaf that I don't see. This burn is not good for me, I'm going to need to bandage it.

Never-the-less I keep climbing. I finally make it to the branch that had the nest of deadly creatures. I pull out the knife from my backpack. I start to cut into the branch. I cut into it, getting deeper and deeper.

A few times I get stung, but I keep going. Every sting feels like a shock to my core. I try so hard not to yelp, I don't want the careers to hear me – otherwise this will all be for nothing.

With one last cut the branch falls. I watch slowly as the nest hits the ground. All hell breaks loose. I scurry down the tree and make a run for it.

The careers are all screaming and making a run for it. I run in the opposite direction to them. I don't even get a chance to look for Peeta. I earn a few more stings and I start to feel the effect of them. I can't stand it much longer, I collapse to the ground before darkness swallows me.

**Well there you have it. So yes Peeta got into another fight with Cato ;) I like a tough Peeta :) I hope that chapter wasn't a let down or anything. **

**I would love to hear your thoughts. Next Chapter will hopefully be up by Sunday, maybe sooner :) And next chapter will be VERY different to the books. Trust me, I bet NONE of you have an idea what's going to happen *evil laugh* **

**Untill next time; Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ****_ever_**** in your favour!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I havn't updated in a week but been really buisy and couldn't decide what I wanted to do with this chapter. I'll tell you about it at the end of the chapter. Anyway here's chapter 11, thank-you to everyone who reviews, favourites and follows this story. I appreciate every single one and love that people are reading this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does! **

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ****_ever_**** in your favor!**

**Oh and sorry for typos and grammer mistakes. **

CHAPTER ELEVEN

_"Katniss?" I turn around to the voice I know so well, Prim. She's standing behind me. I smile brightly at her, until I look down to see the blood dripping down her body. I look at the source and see a knife sticking out from her chest. I run to her and scream her name but she doesn't respond. She falls back and lands on the ground which are covered with other bodies similar to Prim's. I look around at all the faces and my heart breaks with each new face. Gale, Peeta, my mother, the Hawthorne family, Madge, Rue and even my father. All the people I have ever cared about. _

_"I told you I would make you mine Katniss." A cool voice says behind me. I spin around and see Cato smirking at me. I feel the tears slipping down my face. I jump at him and scream in his face. He just laughs and shoves me against a tree. I hit my head and collapse onto the ground. _

_I open my eyes and see Peeta staring at me. He looks angry and hurt. "Why did you do that to me Katniss? Why did you kill my father?! Why did you say you loved me then go behind my back and get with Cato? WHY DID YOU HURT ME?!" _

_I start to ball my eyes out, I scream. I wouldn't hurt Peeta ever! He's too kind and sweet for that. What the hell is going on?! _

I sit upright and let out a blood curdling scream. A hand covers my mouth. "SHUT UP!" a voice yells coldly into my right ear. I turn my head slightly and come face to face with the man that I just saw kill everyone I love. Cato was glaring daggers at me.

I try to shove him away from me. "Get off me!"

He smirks, "What you gonna do about it?"

"I'll kill you!" I scream.

He laughs coldly, it makes my skin tingle. "Yeah right. You have no one to protect you now. Lover boy will be dead, your so called allies will be dead. You have no one but me now. I told you to watch your back and that you would be mine."

I glare at him, "I am not yours!" I spit. "I don't belong to you."

"Aw don't be like that. You know you want me."

"I would rather die. There's only one guy for me Cato, and it's not you!" I growl. I'm not lying, I don't want Cato like that. I want him to leave me alone. That's all. Why was I with him anyway?

"You'll change your mind."

"Doubt it. Why am I here?!" I demand.

"Because I followed you obviously. That little stunt you pulled sure didn't help you much did it? I will congratulate you though, you did kill Glimmer. I thank you for that, she was a pain in the ass."

I stare at him, I killed someone? I don't how to feel about that, even if I STRONGLY disliked the girl. "What about everyone else?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'm alive, Clove is alive although she HATES you. Marvels here too." he answers. That wasn't what I was asking though.

"What about the people I was with?"

He laughs. "Couldn't care less about them. But your precious lover boy will be dead in a few days if not now."

"Why?"

"Because I cut him good. He's gonna have a slow and painful death. Which is good, I hate him."

"You're insane and cruel. I don't want anything to do with you!"

"I saved your ass. You're mentor sent you burn cream and I applied it to you. Was disgusting but did it anyway."

"That didn't save my ass. I'm gonna die eventually."

"That's true." He agrees.

"Then why the hell am I here if I'm gonna die?!" I shriek.

"Because I want to have some fun." He grabs my face and pulls my mouth to his. I squirm and push against his chest. His lips are hard and urgent against mine. Nothing like Peeta, Peeta's kisses were soft and sweet and made me feel special. This was wrong. I refused to kiss him back, I didn't want his lips on mine.

Finally he pulled away when he realised I wasn't responding. When his lips left I felt violated. Why did he have to do that to me again? I felt dirty and I felt like I had betrayed Peeta, even though I hadn't kissed him back. I'm such a bad person.

"You'll be begging for me one day. Just you wait." He slaps me across the face and exits the tent. I hold my hand up to wear he slapped. I feel the tingle still there. I wipe my lips gruffly, trying to get rid of the taste. I have to get out of here. But how?

* * *

I don't know how long Cato has been gone for, but the whole time I've been trying to think of a way to escape. I looked around the tent but all the careers were scattered, and Cato was directly in my eye site. He had smirked at me before I turned away and stayed put in the tent.

My thoughts kept getting distracted by Peeta, Cato had said he cut him. He had said that he would be dead soon. I don't want Peeta to die. He's my everything in this arena. I need him to be alive and safe and Peeta needs to win. I just need to get out of here!

I hear footsteps approaching, I feel my muscles tense up as I await for the person to make an entrance. When Clove stepped in, it surprised me. I never thought Clove would willingly come and visit. She hated my guts. Obviously this wasn't going to end well.

"What do you want?" I spit. My defences were at full capacity right now. I couldn't let Clove see any of my weaknesses.

She smiles her cold smile that always sends shivers down my back. "Nothing. Just wanted to have a chat."

I glare at her, I know she's lying. "I'm sure that's why you're here."

"I came to talk about Lover Boy actually. He's pretty cute you know. It's a shame he's going to die."

"He isn't going to die." I growl through my teeth.

"See that's where your wrong fire girl. He is going to die and so are you. Cato is so stupid, I can't believe he actually bought you back here and actually helped you. I think he's crazy. Why would he help a girl like you when there are plenty of other girls who are so much better?" that's when I realise it, Clove is in love with Cato. I'll admit I did not see that one coming.

"You do realise that you and Cato both can't live right? And Cato doesn't even want you so why don't you just let him go? He's going to make you weak in this arena Clove, and what happens if you are the last two people huh? Are you going to make the ultimate sacrifice and die for him? Because you know when he gets home he isn't going to give a damn that you're dead. In fact he'll probably celebrate it and just get with a tonne of other girls."

She screams at me. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! THAT'S SO NOT TRUE!"

"It is Clove. If it weren't then why the hell did he kiss me?"

Clove turns red and her body starts to shake, she slaps me hard in the face and kicks me in the gut. I don't try to stop her. Maybe she'll just kill me now, I wouldn't mind. I don't want to spend the rest of my short life in a tent with Cato. All too soon she stops herself and walks out of the tent.

Now I'm back to where I started, trying to think of a way to get out of this hell hole.

* * *

It's night now, I can tell because I can hear the Panem Anthem. I lay back on the ground in the corner of the tent. I wish so badly to have Peeta's arms around me, his strong arms that make me feel safe and warm. I hope he's ok, I need him to be alive.

"You changed your mind yet?" Cato's cold voice fills the tent. I sit up and scoot as far away from him as possible.

"I'll never change my mind." I grumble.

He crosses the room and squats in front of me, "You will, trust me." He holds my arms down and forces his lips on mine once again. I squirm and try to pull my face away from his but he won't let me. I somehow manage to wiggle one of my legs from under his body and I kick him hard in the stomach.

He falls off me and I jump up and try to get to the entrance but he grabs me by the ankle and I fall down. "You bitch! Why the hell did you do that?!"

I try to kick out of his grasp but his grip is far too strong. "I did it because you kissed me! I don't want to be kissed by anyone but Peeta! Now let go of me!" I scream. I try to crawl towards the entrance but Cato just pulls me back.

"You will not do that again!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" I screech in his face.

Then he punches me in the face, the cheek he and Clove had slapped earlier. It stings but I will not give him any indication that it had hurt me. I can see the fire in his eyes and I can tell that he's about to hit me again. His fist is getting closer and closer I'm preparing my-self for the impact when I hear a lot of screaming and then a loud BOOM!

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Cato yells before he jumps up and runs out of the tent. I follow in suit to what the commotion is.

Holy crap. Everything the careers own is on fire. I look around and see things scattered around and see fighting in the distance. I don't even think about what I'm about to do. I take off in the direction of the fight. As I get closer I see that the people fighting are Thresh, Rue, Clove and Cato. By the looks of it Cato and Clove are over powering them. They need my help.

I jump into the fight and kick Clove away from Rue. She crashes to the ground with a shocked expression. "Let's get out of here!" I command Rue.

"What about Thresh?" Rue pleads.

"Let's go!" I hear Thresh yell. I glance back and see Cato knocked out on the ground and Clove attending to him. The three of us all take off into the forest.

We keep running until we feel we are a safe distance from their 'camp'. "Katniss you come and get the weapons with me, Rue you go find Peeta." Thresh commands.

"What if we can't find each other?" I ask.

"Use the mockingjays." Rue whispers.

"Mockingjays?" I ask. I hadn't noticed that there were even mockingjays in the arena. Mockingjays were a capital bread creature mixed of Mockingbirds and jabber jays. They were created so that the capital could find out information and repeat it to the capital. Eventually the people discovered what was going on and began telling them lies. It was rather funny until the Capital figured it out. They were so angry about it, so they set them into the wild, hoping that they would die off. But somehow they managed to keep their species alive I think it was with hummingbirds. They had lost their ability to talk but now they just sing. I remember when my father used to see to them and then they would repeat his song. It always amazed me.

"Well if I need you listen out for this." She hums a song and after a few turns the birds repeat it. "Now you try."

I do, I hum a song that my father used to sing. I was surprised when the birds stoped and listened, just like they had for my father. What amazed me further is that they picked up my song and sang it back to me.

"So if we hear these then that means we're ok."

"Alright Rue. We'll see you soon." I pull her to me in an embrace. She grips me tightly. I like Rue I really do, she's young, sweet and a fighter. Most of all she reminds me of my sister Prim.

"Bye Katniss. See ya Thresh!" Rue calls and then she takes off.

Thresh and I take off into the forest. We don't talk but I do feel safe with him. Nothing like when I'm with Peeta but I know that Thresh won't hurt me and no one will be able to hurt me with Thresh around.

About half an hour later we arrive in a clearing, Thresh starts pulling out some weapons that I hadn't expected. The last one he passes me would have to be the most amazing thing in the entire world. My bow and arrow. Thresh smiles at me, "We thought you might like this. Peeta told us that you were good with it."

"You've seen Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah, after what you did Rue and I went back to find you guys. You were gone but Peeta was there. He has a really bad cut on his leg. He told us not to help him, that we had to find you. So we got planning and now here we are."

"Oh." Is all I say.

"Let's get going, Peeta wants to see you."

I nod and we start running again back in the direction we came from. We are almost back to where we had started when I hear her. We both stop and listen. "THRESH, KATNISS HELP ME!" it was Rue and she was in trouble.

**I'm really sorry if that was a let down, I was going to have Katniss play Cato but realised that I just couldn't make Katniss cheat on Peeta. It wouldn't be right. So yeah sorry if it wasn't very good and that it was a little shorter than previous chapters. Next chapter will be better, I promise. **

**Thanks for reading until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 12. I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited my story. Thankyou all for reading and I hope your enjoying my version! :) **

**So here's the next chapter I just wrote it because I felt that you guys deserved an early one :) And PEETA's BACK! YAY!**

**Sorry for any typos, spelling/grammer mistakes!**

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ****_ever_**** in your favour!**

Chapter Twelve 

Thresh and I share worried glances, "RUE!" Thresh booms.

"RUE!" I scream before sprinting off in the direction I had heard her voice.

"KATNISS!" I hear her cry. She sounds tortured. What was happening to her?! I push my legs harder and faster in the direction of her voice. I hear Thresh's steps getting quieter with every step I take.

I bound into a clearing and see a small person stuck in some sort of net. "Rue…" I breathe. I run to her and take out a knife. I cut her out of it before I pull her into my arms. "Are you ok? Who did this to you?"

She hugs me back tightly, I can feel a wetness on my shoulder and realise that she's crying. She sniffles, "Mar-" she doesn't get to finish when she is cut off by a scream. Her own scream. I look around to find the threat and see Marvel, the boy from 1. He's smiling coldly at me. I don't even think about my actions, I take a bow and shoot. It pierces him right in the heart.

I watch as his face falls before he crumbles to the ground. I turn back to Rue and see her standing there, her eyes wide and her hands around her stomach. I look down and see a spear sticking out of her stomach. I gasp. No.

She falls to the ground, but I catch her just in time. I lay her down gently before I place her head in my lap. I feel the tears well up in my eyes. I know it won't make a difference but I have to, I pull out the spear and throw it somewhere to the side. I focus my attention back on Rue. She's looking at me and I can see the tears she's trying so hard to hold in.

"Can, can you sing to me?" Rue croaks out meeting my gaze. My heart beats faster, I know that I have to do this for Rue.

"But I don't know any songs…" I trail off as I look into her eyes, so soft, warm and pure.

"The tune for the mockingjays." She breathes.

The valley song. "Ok." I whisper. I clear my throat before I start stroking her face.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Her eyes begin to droop and I see a tear slip down her face.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. _

Her eyes fully close and her breathing becomes heavy. I try so hard not to release all my tears, knowing I must finish her last request.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

The life of Rue is almost gone, it breaks my heart.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. _

I finish the final note just as Rue lets out a final breath. She goes still in my arms and I know that she's gone. I feel the tears I had been holding onto for so long stream down my face.

"Rue." I sob, "Not Rue." She was just so young! She did not deserve to die! Not like this! Why was the Capital so cruel?!

I hear loud footsteps crash into the clearing. I glance up to see Thresh. I had almost forgotten about him. "Rue?" he asks softly.

"She's dead Thresh."

"No, she can't be dead." Thresh falls to his knees besides me and glances down at her body. "I promised to protect her. I swore to her family."

"It's not your fault Thresh. It's the arena…" I trail off.

"Who did this to her?" he whispers.

"Marvel."

He closes his eyes and then places a light kiss on her forehead. "Is he dead?"

"Yes, I killed him."

"Good. Would you mind giving me a few minutes with Rue? I want to say goodbye…"

"Of course." I stand up and walk a small distance from the clearing. There are a few scattered flowers around. An idea forms in my head. I start picking as many flowers that I possibly can.

Around ten minutes later I walk back to Rue and Thresh. He's still sitting there, hugging Rue tightly to his chest. The picture I see almost brings me to tears again. "Hi." I say.

He glances up at me, I can see his tear streaked face. "Hey. What's with all the flowers?"

"They're for Rue. She deserves at least a sort of funeral." I sit back down next to Thresh and start scattering flowers around her body, then I place a bunch in her hands. I look back at my work, and allow my-self to let out a few more tears.

"We should leave. So that they can collect her body." Thresh says breaking the silence.

I nod. I press my lips to her forehead before I get up and walk to the edge of the clearing with Thresh. I place three fingers to my lips and then raise them slowly in the air. With a heavy heart I walk away from Rue.

* * *

After about an hour of aimless wondering Thresh and I finally stop walking. "I think we should split up Katniss."

I glance up at him and scruntch my eyebrows together. "Why?"

He sighs, "Because it's getting close to the end and I really want to take my revenge out on Cato."

I close my eyes, "That's fair enough I guess."

"Mm, you should go find Peeta though."

"Do you know where he is?" I ask suddenly.

"Last time I checked he was hanging around the lake somewhere. I know that he's badly injured too and has a few stings from the Tracker Jackers. You'll have to treat him with the plants."

Shock, then relief, then shock again rushes through my body. "What plants?"

"The leaves from a certain plant." He stops and looks around. "These. Collect them and to use them chew them up in your mouth before you spit them out and place them on the sting. It'll take the sting out." He passes me the leaf and I take it.

"Thank-you."

"Anytime. I'll see you around Girl on Fire." He backs away from me before he turns and runs off into the distance. I sigh and look down at the leaf. Peeta's waiting for me, I just hope he's ok.

I begin my long track to where Peeta was supposed to be…

* * *

I walked all through the afternoon and the night. I know I should have settled down to rest, but I had to get to Peeta. I needed to see him for my-self. I was just so worried about him. I kept repeating the same questions over and over in my head; Is he going to be ok? Will he blame me? What if he's dead? What if he is found by the careers and I can't save him? I didn't know the answers to any of those questions, all I knew is that I had to get to him first.

I could tell I was getting close. I looked up at the sky and it appeared to be around midday.

Finally I walk to the lake, the lake that I first found Peeta. I call his name softly, "Peeta!" no response. "Peeta!" I call a little louder. Nothing again. What if he isn't here? No he is, I know it.

I walk down farther down the river and hopefully I'm going the right way. The heat is beating down on my back and all I want is to drink some water. But I can't do that, I don't have my pack with me. I wonder where that went anyway?

I'm coming to the end of the lake and I know if I don't find him soon then I wasted nearly a whole day going in the wrong direction.

"Peeta!" I call a little too loud.

"Over here." I hear him whisper. I glance around, where was he? I walk closer to the rocky space near the edge of the lake.

"Peeta?" I call again, maybe I had just imagined his voice.

"Well don't step on me." He chuckles. I look down and gasp.

"Peeta! Are you ok?" I ask as I bob down. He had managed to disguise him-self with the surroundings. "Close your eyes!" I command and he does. Wow it was amazing. He actually looked like he was part of the rock. "How did you do that?"

He smiles, "I told you that I decorated the cakes. I just used some mud, rocks and berries. Nothing too special."

I glance down and meet his eyes. I smile sadly. "I missed you so much Peeta. Let's get you cleaned up."

I pull him up into a sitting position and try to wipe off as much off the gunk as possible. "I think I'm going to have to rinse you off Peeta."

"Ok." He croaks.

I look down at his body, and hold back a shudder. "What happened to you Peeta?"

He shrugs, but winces with his movement. "Cato stabbed me pretty bad. I have a few cuts, bruises and stings from the Tracker Jackers."

"Why didn't you let Rue and Thresh help you? They told me you said that they had to find me before they treated you." I was angry with him because he put my life above his, and his was far more important than my own.

"Because Katniss I didn't know where you were. We had your back pack and a few weapons but you weren't in sight. I was worried about you! I had a feeling that Cato took you and I couldn't allow that. I kept seeing the worst things, things he would do to you that I couldn't stop and-"

I cut him off, "Peeta I'm a big girl. I would much rather you get in good shape." I smile warmly at him and he returns my gesture. "Now since you obviously can't stand up and there is no way that I can lift you, we might have to roll you. Is that ok?"

He nods in response. I watch as his body tenses up. Probably preparing him-self for the pain that was no doubt not far away. I lay him down and then as carefully as I can I roll him over. He lets out a hiss of pain and clenches his knuckles. I stop immediately.

"I'm sorry Peeta. Maybe we can try something different?" I suggest. I hated seeing Peeta like this.

"No just keep going. I can handle it." he manages to get out. I feel so bad about doing this. I roll him over again and again, not stopping even though he keeps letting out muffled screams of pain. I feel so bad about this, Peeta's in pain and I'm the one who's causing it…

With one last roll we make it the edge of the lake. "I'm so, so sorry Peeta." I apologise.

He shows me a tight smile, trying to cover up how much pain he's really in. My heart breaks for him, he shouldn't have to go through this. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"Peeta, um I'm going to have to clean and dress your wounds, ok?" I say.

"That's fine." He mumbles through his heavy breathing. "Oh and the back pack is under the bush above where my head had been."

"What?" I ask.

"Your orange back pack. It has all the contents still in it."

My face lights up a little. I rush back and retrieve the back pack before going to Peeta's side again. I look through it for anything that I may need. I take out the water container, bandages – they hadn't been in there before and some of the leaves that Thresh had shown me earlier.

"I'm taking your shirt off Peeta." I say a little awkwardly. I feel my face redden as I pull off his Jacket and then his top. I try very hard not to look at his chest. It makes me feel uncomfortable, but I know that I'm going to have to do this.

I start washing off the crap he put on his face and in his hair. I used the container and my hands, and finally managed to get it all. Next I went to wash down his body. I knew I would have to take his pants off, but well I really didn't want to. It made me nervous. I hesitate when I come into contact with the button of his pants.

Peeta looks at me curiously, "You alright Katniss?"

I smile, though I know it's completely fake. "Great."

"I don't mind if you see me you know." He says with a chuckle.

"Peeta!" I complain and then slap him lightly on the arm.

"What?" he asks all innocently.

I sigh and force my-self to think about the task in hand. I unbutton his pants and then pull them down, he flinches a bit but apart from that manages to keep his cool. I place his pants over his other close and stare down at his leg.

I feel nauseous. Peeta's wound is much worse than I thought. There was blood everywhere and I could tell it was going to be a deep cut. Normally I avoided these situations and left them for mum and Prim, but they weren't here, so I would have to do it my-self.

I swallow down my vomit that is making an appearance and start cleaning away all of the dirt and other gunk. When he's all clean I gasp at the sight I see. His leg wound is undoubtedly infected! "Oh my god Peeta." I say.

"It's pretty bad hey?" he asks with a smile.

"I can't believe you're still alive actually. That's a really nasty infection."

He sighs, "I know."

I decide to work on his leg last and start at the top of his body and work my way down. I dress all his wounds and make sure they aren't too bad, which they aren't thank the lord. There are however, a few stings. I do what Thresh said and chew on the leaves before spitting them onto Peeta. He sighs in a somewhat sort of pleasurable way and sinks back onto his back and closes his eyes.

I know I have to attend his leg, but what do I do? The infection is so bad. I'm not a healer! _What about the plant leaves?_ The plants may work a bit… They seemed to sooth his stings, not that he had many, only two on his back and a couple on his left arm. I begin to collect more of the special leaves.

I start the process of chewing and spitting. I put one layer of the chewed up leaves on his cut and almost instantly puss starts to pour out of his cut. I literally swallow the vomit that had just been in my mouth.

I repeat this action 5 more times before the puss finally stops. On the sixth shot I leave the layer on and then wrap it securely with the bandages we had been fortunate enough to receive somehow. When I'm finished I look up to see the beautiful blue eyes of Peeta Mellark.

"Thank-you Katniss." He says and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Anytime Peeta. I hope I did the right thing."

"You did amazing, I feel a lot better."

I nod and wrap my arms around his neck and rest my forehead against his. Next moment Peeta presses his lips to mine. A jolt of electricity races through me. God I've missed his lips moving with my own.

I kiss him back and start pulling him closer to me so that we can deepen the kiss. Peeta lightly licks the outline of my bottom lip and I am all too happy to grant him access.

Our tongues dance together like they were perfect partners. Feeling a little bold I run my hands down his bare chest and sigh in content when I feel his muscles. He shivers and lets out a soft moan. I smile into the kiss but don't break away from him.

We pull back eventually, but that was mainly for air. Peeta doesn't stop kissing me though. He starts placing kisses down my neck and along my collarbone. I let out a sigh and let him do whatever. It feels good, so who cares right?

"We should probably stop." Peeta says suddenly breaking contact from my skin.

"Why?" I ask and pout.

He laughs softly, "Because we are on national television."

I blush, I had completely forgotten that I had been in the arena. This boy really does have a strange effect on me. "You're right." I say.

"I know."

"Don't get all cocky now, Mellark."

"Wouldn't dream of it Everdeen." He says with a wink. I giggle. Yes I Katniss Everdeen actually giggled. Peeta seems to be just as shocked as I am, because I am not the giggling type of girl.

"We should find somewhere to stay Peeta, we can't sleep out here."

"There's a cave up by the rocks. We should be safe there."

"Ok." I agree easily. I get up and help Peeta stand. His clothes dried out in the sun so I help dress him again. I feel relieved that he has his clothes back on, but I feel sad too – it had been a pretty good view.

I take the back pack and together Peeta and I slowly make our way to the cave. We have to stop a few times because Peeta's leg hurts and we also have to stop for me because I get out of breath quickly when I am supporting over half his body weight.

Finally we reach the cave. I look around, it appears to be sturdy enough and I should be able to block the entrance a bit.

I sit Peeta down so that he is sitting against the back wall. "You ok there?" I ask Peeta.

"Yeah." He says and then smiles. I can't help but smile back. Peeta is one person who makes me want to smile – other than Prim of course. I can't explain how much I've missed him and it was only a couple of days…

I cover the entrance as best as I can with mud and surrounding leaves, nothing compared to what Peeta could've done, but I think that it'll do the job. "I think we're safe here." I say after I place the final leaf.

"It's fine Katniss. Come sit with me." I do. I turn around and scurry over to Peeta.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I ask him when I've settled against his broad shoulder and his arms are cuddle around me.

"I'm not really hungry." Peeta admits.

"You should eat, Peeta."

He sighs, "Fine, but only because you asked."

I go over to the backpack and find some berries left over that I assume Rue picked. I take them out and force Peeta to eat a handful. He manages to get them down, but I can tell that he doesn't want them.

"We should get some sleep." Peeta mumbles into my hair.

I nod, "Ok. You sleep first."

He shakes his head. "No way, you've been up for who knows how long. You can sleep."

I sigh, "Fine." I grab the sleeping bag and swiftly get inside its warmth. "Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Come lay with me." He looks a little shocked at first but then recovers and crawls over to me. I open up the sleeping bag for him so that we can share. I lay down and so does Peeta. It's a bit of a tight squeeze so we both turn onto our sides. Peeta's arms encircle my body and he pulls me to his chest.

I sigh and get a weird feeling of being complete somehow. I smile and cuddle into Peeta. He's so warm and I love the feel of his arms around me. I've missed this.

Peeta starts playing with my hair and it sooths me. I slowly drift away and soon I fall asleep in Peeta's arms.

**So there you have it. Sorry for like getting Thresh out of the alliance, it's just that the cave is supposed to be just a Katniss and Peeta thing. It strengthens their relationship. And Thresh wants his revenge after what happened so I figured it would make sense? I hope you guys don't mind. Thresh will make another appearance so it isn't goodbye forver for him yet. Anyway it's time for the cave ;) I hope that chapter was ok and made sense. I kind of rushed it a bit aha. Hopefully I'll update in the next few days. Until then, ciao for now! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, I know it's been a week or a little bit over, I'm sorry I've just been really busy. This chapter I don't think anyone will be expecting what happens. I wrote something in it, I hope you guys don't get too mad about it... **

**Well here's chapter 13, sorry for typos, spelling, grammer mistakes. I do not own the hunger games!**

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds the be ****_ever _****in your favour. **

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Fire, my body is on fire! I thrash around to try to take the burn away. I scream when it starts to engulf me and sit up straight. I look around, it was only a dream, then why the hell am I still so hot?

I look down and see Peeta has fallen asleep, he looks like he's sweating and red. I rest my hand lightly against his forehead. I pull my hand away sharply, crap he's hot. His body temperature is way too high.

"Peeta." I say raising my voice slightly and shaking him. "Peeta, wake up."

He grumbles but opens up his eyes anyway, "What?"

"Your hot." I state.

He smirks at me, "Why thank-you."

"Peeta! I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaim, I can feel the brush raise on my face.

He chuckles, "I know, sorry."

I smile slightly. "I think you're sick, Peeta. Come on maybe you should bathe and get some food into you."

He shakes his head, "I'm not hungry Katniss. And I don't want to get up."

"Peeta you have to eat. Why not? It's not that bad…"

"Because it's freezing and I can't walk properly." He states matter-of-factly.

"Freezing? Peeta your face is red and your burning up."

"I'm fine Katniss. Just tired."

I'm worried now. What would my mother do in this situation? Or Prim even? I'm not the medical one in the family. But right now, I wish I was. Didn't she say something about something cool on the forehead for high temperature? It can't hurt I guess.

"I'll be right back Peeta." I say as I get out of the sleeping bag and out of Peeta's arms.

"Where are you going?" he asks as he sits up.

"Just outside for a bit. I'll be right back." I step out of our cave and walk down to the lake. I need material of some sort. I tear the bottom of my shirt, so it's just a little off covering my stomach. I shudder but Peeta needs this. I wet the material and squeeze the cold water out.

Satisfied I walk back to the cave. The first thing I see is Peeta's eyes on me. "Hey, lay down." I command as I sit on my knees next to him. I push on his chest lightly so he gets it. He does as I say without complaint and I smile at him. I rest the cloth on his forehead and he sighs in relief when the coolness from the water touches his skin.

"Thank-you." he sighs and closes his eyes.

"It's fine Peeta. You have to eat though, ok?"

"But I'm not hungry."

"You're going to eat anyway." I get up again to search for something that Peeta will be able to eat. Lucky for me there's a berry bush just near the cave. I go to it and investigate it to make sure it isn't poison or anything. I think its ok, I take one and pop it into my mouth. I chew slowly, thank-god they are just blueberries.

I pick as many as I can and put them in my top so that they won't fall out or lose them. I walk back to Peeta, I'm anxious to get back to him. I don't want him to die. I need him in here.

"Hey Katniss." Peeta says weekly as soon as I walk into the cave.

"Hi. You should get some rest. You need to get better." I instruct before I place the berries into the barley existent food pyramid.

He sighs, "Katniss you and I both know that only one person can survive. And I'm only slowing you down."

"I'm not leaving you Peeta." I say sharply.

"Katniss I don't want you to risk your life for me." He says calmly.

I glare at him, "Peeta I'm doing this because I want to. I don't want you to die!"

"Come here." Peeta whispers softly. And I do. He pulls me to his chest and I wrap my arms around his torso. "Why did you come and find me?" Peeta asks suddenly.

I sit up and look at him like he's lost his mind. "Are you crazy?" I ask.

"No. I'm just wondering why you came after me"

"I could ask you a similar question too Peeta. Why did you make Rue and Thresh come after me? You could have just left me to Cato and the others and I would have eventually died."

"But why would I do that Katniss? I would never leave you to Cato. Ever."

I offer him a weak smile. "And I can't let you die."

"Katniss-"

I cut him off. "Peeta, I'm not leaving you. End of discussion."

"But-"

"No buts Peeta. I'm not letting you die!"

"Why?"

Because I love you. _Holly crap did I just think that? Is it true? Do I love Peeta? The answer to that is yes, yes I do. _"Because Peeta."

"Because isn't good enough Katniss."

"Because I love you!" I yell. My eyes widen in shock when I realise what I just said. Even Peeta pauses, I think this is the first time I have ever seen Peeta speechless. I get up and quickly exit the cave.

"Katniss! Wait!" I hear Peeta yell but I can't listen to him right now, I just told him that I loved him, loved him! Why the hell did I do that? I never wanted this! I don't want to be in love, I don't want to be in a relationship, I don't want to get married or have kids! That's not who I am! And then I just told him that I love him. Am I an idiot? I know he's already said it, but well I never thought I would ever say that to someone and now I've just admitted it in front of the entire nation! Why, why, why? Euh!

I trudge down to the lake before I sit down and stare at my feet. I feel my face heating up, that was so embarrassing!

"Katniss!" Peeta calls. I turn around but don't make eye contact with him. "Katniss come up here so we can talk." I don't move. "Do you really want me to come down there?"

"No." I grumble and shake my head so he understands. We are too far away to talk, I can only just hear him and I have better hearing than him.

"Well then come up here."

"No!" I yell.

"Yes!" he yells back.

"No!" I feel like a two year old.

"Well I'm coming down!" he's lying, he won't make it anywhere near me, and he knows it. But I'm proven wrong when I see him crawl out of the cave.

I'm running up to him before he even makes it out of the cave. "God Peeta are you an idiot? Get back in the cave! You're injured and sick!" I chastise. I push him back into the cave and flinch when I hear his gasp of pain. I didn't mean to hurt him…

"Well you weren't coming back so I had to go to you."

I shake my head, "Peeta…" I trail off because I have no idea what to say.

"Did you mean it?" he asks.

I meet his eyes and turn red. I quickly turn away from him. He grabs my chin lightly and tilts my head back so that I'm looking at him again. "Katniss?" he asks.

I sigh, "Yes Peeta. I meant it."

His face lights up, literally. His smile is so wide and his eyes are sparkling with happiness and joy. He was like a kid on Christmas morning. "Say it again?" he pleads.

I roll my eyes but say it anyway. "I love you Peeta Mellark." And I mean it, I am in love with my boy with the bread, my Peeta Mellark.

His smiles grows even bigger. "I love you too Katniss Everdeen." Then he touches his lips to mine. I know he's sick, but well I love the way our lips move together. I tangle my hands in his hair and pull him closer to me so that I can deepen the kiss. His arms wrap securely around my waist as he brings me closer to him.

He lightly trails his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth and he wastes no time in mashing our tongues together. I shiver as his hands lightly trace patters on my stomach.

Finally I pull away, not because I needed air or anything – well I did but that's not my reason – but because Peeta is sick and I need him to get better. He pouts at me when I pull away but he'll get over it. I notice his chest raising up and down quickly, I smile to my-self, nice to know I can take his breath away.

"You need to eat Peeta."

"I already ate." He grumbles. "Why can't I just kiss you? That's what I'm hungry for."

I laugh. "No Peeta. You have to get better."

"But-"

"Uh, no buts!" I remind him sternly.

I grab him a small handful of berries and put them in his hands. "Eat." I instruct.

Slowly he eats the small amount of food. I eat mine twice as fast as he does so I just sit and watch him eat.

"How are you feeling?" I ask when he swallows the last berry.

"The best I've ever felt."

"Don't lie. You're sick!"

"You seriously made my life Katniss. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think you would love me or admit it on television. I'm amazed and happy and feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Peeta," I sigh. "You know I've never wanted to fall in love, or be in a relationship, but you squeezed your way into my heart. And now that your there, you won't ever leave it."

He smiles and opens up his arms. "You've been in mine since we were 5. I don't think you will be leaving any time soon." He chuckles.

I crawl over to him and lay against his chest in between his legs, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me up close against his body. "What are we going to do Peeta? I'm not going to let you die, and I do not want to leave the arena without you."

"I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist. I don't want to kill you either."

I laugh. "Peeta you wouldn't even have the guts to kill me."

"Probably not." He agrees. I lift my hand up and press it against his forehead. It feels even hotter than before.

"Peeta where's that material we were putting on your head?" I ask.

"Just here." He says and lifts it up from somewhere next to him. I yank it from his hands and grab the carton of water. The water in it is cool enough. I tip some water onto the 'flannel' before I squeeze it and place it on his head.

"Does that feel better?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." He breaths.

"Why don't you get some sleep Peeta?" I suggest.

"Are you sure? You should sleep too.'

"But you need to rest." I argue.

"Whatever." Peeta jokes. I place a passionate kiss on his lips before I pull away and we snuggle in our sleeping bag.

"Wake me up tonight? You can't stay up all night, you get very tired and you need to be at 100% at all times."

"Ok Peeta. I'll wake you.

He smiles in triumph and then places his lips to mine, again. His lips were so warm, strong, sensitive, caring, and all around just amazing. "I love you Katniss." Peeta says.

"I love you too Peeta." I say before he closes his eyes and I burry my-self deeper into his chest.

I never thought I'd fall in love especially with Peeta. When did I realise I was in love with him anyway? Was it when he gave me the bread? The way he looks at me? The way he holds me? How he makes me feel safe and warm? Or maybe it's the way he makes me feel? I think it has something to do with all of those and only now do I realise I love him and I don't want to lose him.

I hope we have a quiet night tonight, I don't know if I could protect Peeta from the careers… I guess I could shoot them before –

My thought is cut off when an Claudius Templesmith makes an announcement, "Attention tributes, attention tributes. There has been a slight rule change. We've decided that this year there can be two winners if they are both from the same district. This will be the only announcement. May the odds be ever in your favour."

I look at Peeta and see he's already staring at me. "We could go home?" he asks.

I shake my head. "We will be going home Peeta. If it's the last thing I do you will go home."

"The both of us will not just one."

"Yep, we'll go home together." I say and then smile. "Now, go to sleep!" I order. A few minutes later I hear Peeta's breathing turn deeper and steadier. I smile as I watch him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, almost like a little boy who doesn't have any stress. I like Peeta like that, he doesn't look like he's in pain. For once, and I hope to keep it that way.

I settle my-self in for the afternoon/night watch that I'll be doing. From somewhere I hear a scream; this is going to be a long night…

**Ok so I know this is a lot shorter than my previous chapters but if I kept writing it would have been too long, so I cut it short. **

**Anyway yes Katniss said the L word :) and I'm sorry if people think it's too soon or not Katniss but remember guys she had feelings for him before the games she just never realised. I hope you guys are ok with it. **

**I'm sorry again for any mistakes! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI all. Another week, another chapter. I hope this chapter is ok. Thank-you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited and read my stroy. On to the chapter I suppose... :) **

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ****_ever _****in your favour! **

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Katniss? I think I'm gonna be-" I turn around just in time to see Peeta throwing up all over the floor. My eyes widen, and I feel a little nauseous my-self. Peeta's sick, really sick. He's even paler than usual, his eyes are bloodshot, his lips are a purple/blue and he's shivering like crazy.

"Peeta! Are you ok? Drink some water, please?" I beg, even I can hear how frantic I sound, but right now I don't care. All I care about is Peeta and him getting better.

He shakes his head, "I don't want anything."

"Peeta you do. At least to get the taste out of your mouth." I crab the water and squat next to Peeta.

"Ok." He agrees. I hold the container to his lips and make him drink a little. He swallows and then starts coughing violently.

"Peeta!" I scream with panic. What was wrong? What the hell am I supposed to do? I start to pat him on the back to help him with the coughing. He eventually stops and then he collapses in a heap on the floor. Oh my god. I lift his head up and put it in my lap and start to wipe his forehead. "Peeta? Come on open your eyes." I say somewhat calmly.

I wait a few minutes before he slowly opens his blue eyes again. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. "Sorry." He croaks out quietly.

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong Peeta." I say and stroke his cheek softly. He shrugs in response. I have to get Peeta better somehow. I don't want him to die especially from an illness. I don't want him to die, I don't want him to leave me. So how the hell do I fix this?!

Haymitch, why didn't I think of this before? If we have enough sponsors maybe he could send us some medicine for Peeta? "Haymitch please help!" I yell to I don't know what. All I hope is that he can hear me.

"Don't bother Katniss. He can't do anything." Peeta mutters.

I look back down into his eyes. "Peeta, you need this. You have to get better." Why wasn't Haymitch listening? Does he not see how sick Peeta is?

"Attention all tributes! Tomorrow there will be a feast at the cornucopia. Now before you write this off listen. This is no ordinary feast. Each of you need something, desperately. And we've decided to be generous hosts and give it to you. All you have to do is collect it. Hope to see you tomorrow."

"Peeta that'll be your medicine." I say excitedly.

"No-way. You're not going anywhere Katniss."

"I have to Peeta. There's no other way to make you better. If you don't get this medicine you're going to die."

"I don't care, you're not risking your life for me!" Peeta argues. How he has the energy I don't know.

"I do care Peeta. You're not going to die!" I argue right back.

"Neither are you!" I get up and walk to the entrance of the cave. "Where are you going?" Peeta asks.

"I'm going to get more water. I need to clean this all up." I wave to the spew.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"Promise me you won't go Katniss." He looks at me so earnestly it makes my heart break. I know he's talking about the feast now.

"Fine Peeta. I won't go." I feel so bad for lying to him. I know I'm a bad liar, but hopefully he won't see through my bluff.

"Ok." He says. He seems to have believed me. I nod and then exit the cave. I walk down to the lake and fill up the water. How am I going to get to the cornucopia without Peeta realising?

Something flickers in front of my eyes. I glance up and see a parachute. Haymitch sent us something! I collect the parachute and open it up. The first thing I see is a short note.

_Use this on Peeta. Good luck sweetheart – H. _

Curious I open up the small circular container. I see some sort of liquid. I smell it and almost drop it. It smells sweet, extremely sweet. There's only one thing that has that sweet of a smell. Sugar berries. My mum uses them sometimes to knock patients out when the casualty is in heaps of pain. These things have the potential to knock you out for days.

I have to cover up the smell and taste though. I grab some berries from the bush and mash it into the mix already. Satisfied, I go back to the cave. Peeta's there leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I pinch my nose when I walk in. The cave stinks.

"Look what Haymitch sent you Peeta." I say and hold up the sugar berries.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Soup." I answer him. I put the 'soup' down and start cleaning up the vomit. I rinse it off and it trickles out of the cave. I hold back a shudder before turning back to Peeta. I pick up the container and sit down next to Peeta.

"You have to eat this, ok?" I tell him.

"Sure Katniss." He replies.

"Good." I pick up the spoon that came with it and start putting it in Peeta's mouth. His face scrunches up.

"It's really sweet."

"Is it?" I ask playing dumb. I shove a few more spoons into his mouth.

"It's a little _too _sweet."

Crap he's catching on. "Must be some good soup then Peeta." I make him swallow some more. Just a few more to go.

"I think I've had it before." He says. I give him a couple more spoonful's. It seems to click then. I shove the last spoon in his mouth and make swallow it. He starts to cough and try to bring it back up, but it's too late. He looks at me and I see the pain, hurt and betrayal pool out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Peeta." I whisper as his eyes close. I feel so bad for doing this to him but I have to. There was no choice really. I turn Peeta onto his side so he won't choke or anything and leave the water container with him. I grab my bow and arrows before I slink out of the cave. The sky has darkened now. I take a few breaths before I begin my journey. Who knows what awaits for me tomorrow.

* * *

I finally make it to the edge of the forest. I have the perfect view of the cornucopia. There's a small table and on the table are 4 small bags. Each bag has a number on it; 2, 5, 11 and 12. That means Thresh is still alive. I'm happy about that. I like Thresh. 5, that's the red head girl, the one I call foxface. And 2 are the people I fear most in this arena. Cato and Clove. I haven't thought about him much since I found Peeta, but now he's on my mind. What if he catches me or something? He'll surly take it out on me and won't be sort of civil this time. I shiver, not from the cold air, but from what he could possibly do to me.

The sun is rising, I know I'm going to have to make my move eventually. I get up and am about to take a step forward when the girl from 5 bounces into view. She grabs her bag and sprints off. She was cunning that girl. I take a deep breath and make my move. I sprint to the cornucopia and grab my bag. I'm about to sprint off when I hear a whooshing sound.

I duck just in time to see a knife fly just above my head. I spin around and see Clove standing behind me. "Miss me fire girl?" Clove sneers.

I shoot an arrow at her, but she jumps away just in time. "Of course Clovey." I taunt.

Her shoulders stiffen and then she pounces at me. We both tumble to the ground, rolling around fighting for dominance. I finally get her down under me I punch her in the jaw and elbow her in the stomach. She shrieks in pain before she flips us over and then holds a knife to my throat.

I squirm and try to get away but she only pushes it into my throat harder. "You know I promised Cato that I wouldn't kill you, but now that you're here I really want to. So you know what? I am going to kill you. Slowly and painfully, just how I like it."

"Cato won't be too happy with you then." I grumble.

"No he won't be. But he'll thank me later. When we win that is. There can be two winners and when he realises he doesn't have to kill you, then he'll be grateful."

I snort. "Keep dreaming Clovey."

"I plan to." She starts trailing the knife around my lips, digging the point in enough to draw blood. "This going to be fun killing you."

"You're sick." I spit at her.

"Lover boy still alive? I bet that was for him, wasn't it? Too bad he'll never get it." she smiles at me. "Oh well he can join you and your dead friend. What's her name again? Rue?"

"Go to hell Clove." She laughs at my words before raising her knife. Suddenly she topples off me. I look around and see Thresh standing next to me. He offers me his hand I take it and he pulls me up.

"You're lucky I like you 12."

"Thanks Thresh." I say before smiling. I hear feet trudge against the ground. I look to my right and see Cato come to a stop in front of Clove.

"What did you do to her?" he yells at us.

"I pushed her that's all." Thresh answers. Just then Clove jumps back to her feet.

"How's it going Katniss?" Cato asks staring right at me.

"Just fantastic Cato. Your-self?"

"Great." He replies. This isn't going to end too well.

"Enough with the small talk, let's just kill them!" Clove yells.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Thresh states. Thresh steps forward with some sort of sword thing and waits for them to make the next move.

Cato smirks and steps up for the challenge. They face off before they start their battle. Their swords clank, I see kicks and punches thrown. God I hope Thresh wins.

"Ready for round two princess?" Clove sneers in front of me.

"Not really." I say as I sling my bag over my shoulder. "Maybe some other time?" I say before sprinting off away from her. I hear her scream in frustration. I don't stop though, I just keep running. That is until something sharp digs across my forehead. I'm startled but I keep running. I feel blood ooze down the side of my face.

I turn back just in time to see Thresh running away into the grassland. I see Cato on the ground bloody. Clove is crouched next to him. I smile before sprinting as fast as I can back to Peeta.

* * *

I arrive back to the cave around noon. Peeta is still in the same position that I left him in. I smile when I see him. I open up the bag and take out two containers. I open them both. One is some sort of drinking liquid and the other is a cream.

I pull Peeta's pants down and unwrap the bandage from his leg. I remove the leaves and almost vomit when I see what's in front of me. Peeta's leg is seriously infected. It's swollen and puffy. There's even more puss and it's all red and grimy.

I take the cream and rub it onto his leg. I make sure to give him a generous amount. Then I take the liquid and sit him up. I tilt back his head and poor the small vile of medicine into his mouth. There was only a little, just enough for one person. He swallows it in his sleep.

I feel exhausted and dizzy. I feel my-self sway and not a minute later I feel my-self collapse and darkness take over my eyes, mind and body.

* * *

I stir and blink open my eyes. "Oh my god your awake!" Peeta exclaims.

"Yeah." I grumble. I hold my head in my hands, bad headache.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I woke up Katniss ready to yell at you and then I see you next to me in a pool of blood. I thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine Peeta. How are you feeling?" I ask sitting up. I take in his features. He looks so much better. His skin has returned to his normal pale self, his hair is golden, his blue eyes are shining and his lips look full and pink. The medicine must have worked.

"Great actually. But I'm also angry."

"Why?" I ask, even though I know the answer to that.

"Because you lied to me. What if you hadn't returned Katniss? What if I had have woken up and you weren't here?"

"You would've just stayed put." I tease.

"No I would have tried to come after you."

I shake my head, "But then you would've died."

"I would much rather die than live in a world where you don't exist." he admits.

"Well then lucky I survived then huh?"

"Yes. What happened anyway?" he asks. I sigh and get right into the story. I tell him absolutely everything. Me and Clove, Thresh, Cato, the fighting the running, getting hit by a knife. Everything. I tell him how I fixed him up and how I must have knocked my-self out due to blood loss.

"So that's why I didn't have any pants on."

"Yeah sorry about that. I had to get to your leg somehow." I mutter sheepishly.

"You would have died if Thresh hadn't been there you know?"

"I know. Let's not dwell on that though. I'm feeling rather peckish."

He looks down sheepishly. "Well when I fixed up your forehead I kinda ate the rest of the food. I was really hungry."

I laugh. "That's ok Peeta. I'll go hunting and get some food." I say and try to get up.

"You will do no such thing. I'll pick some berries for you to eat. You can hunt tomorrow. Today you're just going to rest." Peeta instructs. I'm about to argue but he cuts me off, "No arguments." I watch him trudge out of the cave.

A feeling of relief floods through me. He can walk properly now. That stuff really worked. I sit and wait impatiently for Peeta's return. He walks back in not five minutes later with a handful of berries. I eat all of them. "Thank-you Peeta." I say when I'm finished.

"No thank-you Katniss."

"I'm so glad you're ok." I mutter.

"And I you." I pull him down to me into an embrace. My hands weave together behind his neck and my face rest against his chest. He encircles me and I feel safe. I love the sense of security Peeta makes me feel.

I pull away slightly and look up into his eyes, the eyes I love so much. "I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Katniss." He bends down slightly to brush his lips against mine. Something in the pit of my stomach stirs and just as he is about to pull away, I bring him closer and crush my lips to his.

Peeta wastes no time in responding. He lifts me up and places me on his lap so that I am now straddling him. I lightly trace his bottom lip with my tongue. He opens his mouth for me and then our tongues wrestle.

We give a little and take little. I love the way his lips feel against mine. His hands start to rub circles around my hip bones and a sense of fire is left in its wake.

We pull away at the same time to catch our breath. "What was that for?" Peeta pants.

"Because I love you." I breathe. He smiles at me before pulling us down to lay on the ground.

"Feel free to do that any time you like."

"Oh I plan to." I say before bringing our lips together once more.

**So there's chapter 14. I hope it wasn't a let down or anything. I know Clove didn't die. I have plans for that later on and I kind of need her alive for that. Thresh made an appearance again too :) So the games are coming to an end :( But that's ok. Next chapter I hope will be a little more exciting for you. I have a few idea's, hopefully it won't let you down... **

**Anyway I want to ask you guys if you want me to re-write the other two books in the series. If you do just leave a comment or PM me whichever :) If I do write the sequels I will put up a fourth book to which will be about their lives after the war. Thanks for reading again, I like to hear your views by the way! I'll post again by the end of next week, maybe earlier if I find the time but it will be posted no later, PROMISE! Untill next time I guess! **

**Oh also if anyone was affected in America my prayers and throughts are with you. I hope you and all your family are safe and well. **


	15. Chapter 15

**And Chapter 15 is here! It's a day late I know and I'm sorry. This chapter is a little mushy I guess, Katniss and Peeta talk a lot in this. In a way it's a bit of a filter because I couldn't put the rest of the games in this chapter, otherwise it would have been way too long. **

**Oh and THANKYOU so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed. It means a lot to me :)**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, nor the characters or anything else involving it. **

**Onto the story I guess! Happy Huger Games, and may the odds be ****_ever _****in your favour!**

**Chapter Fifteen **

I could get used to waking up in Peeta's arms. I know that sounds a little mushy for me, but well I didn't realise how impossible good it made me feel and how safe and comfortable he made me. I never realised I could love someone either – especially someone like Peeta. To be honest I think he's way too good for me but well I'm not complaining.

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta grumbles. I turn my body around so my chest is flushed against his. A smile breaks across his face which causes my lips to tug up at the corners. Honestly this boy – my boy with the bread is changing me.

"Nothing really, just how lucky I am." Wow if someone had told me two weeks ago I would admit to loving someone – since I had already been in love with Peeta, I had just never realised it before – or sleeping in the arms of another mans that did not belong to my father I probably would have scowled and shot a bow at you.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one." Peeta says blushing slightly. I smile warmly at him. "You know it's coming to an end. There's what only five of us left now?"

I nod in reply. "I know, us, foxface, Clove and Cato, although Cato was in pretty bad shape when I left him. But he most likely has a lot of sponsors so he'll probably be cured in no time."

"We should leave you know." He says, almost regretfully. I understand completely, I don't want to leave our cave either.

"I was just thinking the same thing. We have to leave today anyway, since you ate all the food." I accuse teasingly.

"I'm sorry about that." Peeta looks away, I can tell he's feeling a bit embarrassed.

I laugh. "Don't be. I don't mind I can go for days. But obviously you cannot."

"Hey no mocking my appetite." He says grinning.

"Sorry. Let's go." I sit up and try to move away from Peeta but his arms quickly catch me and pull me to his body. "What are you-" he cuts me off by crashing his lips to mine. At first I'm a little surprised but then relax and melt into the kiss. His tongue traces my bottom lip lightly, I open my mouth for him and our tongues mash together.

He massages my tongue with his own. I break away when I start to feel a little light headed. "What was that for?" I ask repeating his words from last night.

"Because I love you." I smile broadly, my stomach flips and I can't help but feel excited and nervous.

"This time we actually are leaving." I say and quickly jump away from Peeta. He smiles broadly but joins me. We quickly pack up our supplies though I highly doubt we will need them. I have a feeling the games are coming to an end. It can't be too much longer anyway. The citizens will start getting bored and we can't have that!

Peeta and I trudge out of our cave and walk closely together. Peeta has the backpack and a spear, I have my bow and sheath of arrows. Peeta grips my hand in his big, warm one and laces our fingers together. I can't help but smile.

"I can collect some berries whilst you hunt if you like?" Peeta offers maybe twenty minutes later. He's so sweet. A feeling of dread courses through me, I don't particularly want Peeta out of my sight. Like he read my mind he smiles softly and keeps talking, "I promise I won't go far. I'll stay within a ten metre radius of this spot."

"Ok." I agree hesitantly.

"I'll be fine Katniss. Have a little faith." He jokes.

"Whatever Peeta." I say. He pulls me into a hug and kisses me lightly on the cheek.

"See you soon Katniss." He pulls away and I watch him walk into a patch of nearby bushes. I turn around and lent my hunting senses take over. I listen and wait. A few minutes later I hear some wings flapping. Without a moment of hesitation I take an arrow and shoot. I hear a thumb ten seconds later. I rush over to my kill and find a big, meaty looking bird. I pull out my arrow and tie the bird to my waist.

I'm getting ready to make my next kill when I hear a shout. It sounded like a sound of surprise and it sounded like someone I know. "Peeta." I breathe. I run in the direction of the sound and push my legs harder and faster. I have to get to Peeta.

I break into a small clearing and see Peeta holding back a girl with flaming red hair. She had a knife and was trying desperately to stab him in the heart. Peeta being the gentlemen he is was only blocking her attacks. I sigh and know I'm going to have to kill her if I want Peeta and my-self to live.

I take and arrow and set up my bow. I know I'm going to have to be sure before I make my shot, I don't want to accidently shoot Peeta in the process. Just as I'm about to release, foxface turns around and jumps out of my aim. She sprints forwards and tackles me to the ground. I was not prepared for her speed so she had surprised me a little.

We rolled on the ground and struggled. I watched Peeta rush over but he really wouldn't help the situation. "Peeta stay out of this!" I growl. He hesitates but listens to me. The foxgirl and l keep fighting. I'm stronger than her and better at fighting but she is a lot faster than I am.

I manage to get on top of her and pin her wrists. Much like Clove had done to me. I take the knife from her hand and without so much as a flinch I plunge it deep into her heart. She lets out a strangled cry before her body goes slack and she lets out her final breath.

I get off her body slowly, I don't know how I feel right now. I'm shocked about what I just did, I feel disgusted that I killed another young girl. I don't like killing people in cold blood. I feel like I'm a monster. Maybe I am a monster? Who really knows in this place?

"Katniss… Are you ok?" Peeta asks hesitantly. I feel his hand rest against my chin forcing my eyes to meet his. Though I highly doubt my eyes are showing any emotions right now, I'm in way too much shock.

"I'm fine Peeta." I manage to croak out. "I heard you scream and I thought you were dying Peeta!" I cry out suddenly. It was unexpected, to me and to him. I can tell he's taken aback by my outburst, but he also seems like he expected it?

"I'm sorry." He whispers. He sounds so sincere, it pinches my heart. God I love him. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm sorry that because I feel uncomfortable about hurting girls that you had to kill her, I'm sorry for risking your life, I'm sorry that -"

I cut him off right there. I crash my lips against his. This kiss is different, it has a somewhat 'urgent' appeal to it. It's different, but it still feels nice. I pull away after a couple of minutes, "Don't do that to me again." I warn.

He chuckles softly, "I promise."

I smile brightly at him. "Do you want to eat now? Or later?"

He pats a hand to his stomach, "Well, I am feeling a little bit peckish. We need as much strength and energy as possible now. If we want any chance in beating Cato and Clove we are going to need all the help we can get."

"That's true. Did you find any berries?" I ask.

"Yeah, I picked a few of these." Peeta walks back to a stack of berries on his jacket. I take a closer inspection to them and gasp.

"Peeta you didn't eat any of these did you?" My voice is filled with panic.

"No, why?"

"This is nightlock Peeta. It would kill you in an instant!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He says heavily.

"It's fine Peeta, you didn't eat one so you'll be fine, you just scarred me. Ok?" I glance up at him and for the first time Peeta Mellark is speechless.

Well almost speechless, "I scarred you?"

I nod. "Yes, I don't want you to die Peeta."

"That's a relief, because I don't want to die either." He says sarcastically. It makes me laugh, which I think had been his aim.

"Let's move. They need to collect her body, and I'm hungry." I state. Peeta nods in agreement. "You know these might come in handy…" I trail off as I grab a handful of the instant death berries; nightlock.

"Oh?" He questions.

"Maybe Cato and Clove like berries too."

* * *

"Do you want to settle down for the night?" Peeta asks once we have both finished eating our fair share of the bird.

"I think we should cover a few more miles before we stop. There's still plenty of time."

He shrugs, I can't help but notice how his shoulder muscles tighten and loosen with the movement. "Ok."

We take off walking in the same direction we had first been heading. We talk a little bit, but our time together is mainly spent in silence. The silence isn't uncomfortable, it's quite peaceful really and it doesn't feel awkward at all. It just feels nice.

"Do you want to rest here?" I ask maybe around midnight?

"Sure, up the tree?"

"Defiantly up the tree." I agree. I climb up the best tree I could find. The branches are thick and may actually just be able to hold Peeta's weight. Peeta isn't fat or anything, he just happens to have a well-defined body.

Peeta joins me a few minutes later. We both slip into the sleeping bag and I strap us to the branch. I'm sitting in between Peeta's legs and his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist. I'm leaning into his chest, loving the warmth that radiates from his skin, and marvelling over how safe I feel in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" I breathe softly.

"I'm thinking about what if's. In a way these games bought us together you know? I keep thinking that if we weren't here then we wouldn't be together. And the thought hurts, it hurts a lot."

I glance up at him but only manage to see his strong jaw line. "Peeta, we wouldn't be where we are now, I agree however, I think that one day we would have ended up together." I can't believe how true those words actually sound, until I said them out loud.

"I'd like to hope that. I had/have been in love with you since we were kids."

"If it helps, I've kind of always felt something for you, I could just never pin point what it really was." I admit sheepishly.

"And have you pin pointed it yet?"

"Of course I have. Its love Peeta." I feel the blush creeping onto my face, but don't try to cover it up. I do notice his breath catch at my words. I twine our fingers together and press my-self even closer to him.

"Did you ever think about falling in love Katniss?"

I shake my head. "No. I never ever wanted to. Not after what happened between my mother and father. I especially did not think I would fall for a merchant, and even more surprising I never ever thought that I would fall for a Mellark brother."

"I'm glad you changed your mind then."

"I didn't a certain blonde haired, blue eyes, muscular man did. He convinced me that love is a strength not a weakness."

"I think I have to meet this guy." Peeta chuckles.

"Oh you most certainly have."

"Who is it?" he demands playfully.

"He happens to be the guy I'm crazy about." I say cheekily. Honestly this doesn't sound a thing like me. And to be honest I'm sure if it's Peeta bringing it out of me, or that I'm putting it on for more sponsors, maybe it's a little bit of both, but I'm not sure if I like it…

"Hmm I'm not sure if I know who you're talking about?"

I smile at before I press my lips to his. I part my lips and breathe out "You." Our lips mould together once again. I don't think I'll ever get tired of having Peeta's lips on mine.

"You never cease to amaze me Katniss Everdeen." Peeta says when we break apart and get our breathing back to normal.

"How so?"

"First I never thought that the girl of my dreams would ever talk to me, let alone be with me. You amaze me with your fiery personality, your love for others, your courage, you're braveness. I think you're incredible and I can't believe that you're mine."

I smile warmly at him. I don't know what to say so I rest my hand on his cheek. He leans into my touch and smile broken out on his face. I've never been one to like belonging to anyone, but with Peeta it doesn't sound so bad. It actually sounds and feels quite nice. Different, but nice.

"We should get to sleep. It's the finale tomorrow." Peeta whispers.

"Yeah. Night Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss." I settle into his chest and close my eyes. I feel his lips press against my temple for only a moment, but it brings a smile onto my face.

I'm just about to fall asleep when I hear a scream before the cannon goes off. Someone's just died whether it was Cato, Clove or Thresh I don't know, either way no matter what happens tomorrow, Peeta will go home. And with that thought I drift off to sleep.

**That was chapter 15 hope it was ok. Next chapter will be the fianl one for the games. This story is coming to a close, only a few more chapters left :( I still haven't decided if I'm going to re-write the the other books yet. Let me know if you do want me to though :) If not I'm going to try out my AU's I have planned :) **

**Anyway until next time! **

**P.S sorry for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes! **


	16. Chapter 16

**First I'd like to apologize for updating a little later than expected, I've just been REALLY busy with exams and all. But I stayed up late just to write and post this chapter for you! Second I'd like to thank every single person who reviews my story. I really appreciate it and I love hearing your thoughts, it means a lot. Third, I'm sorry if I missed anyone who reviewed. I honestly try to respond to everyone... Oh fourth thank-you to everyone who followed and favourited my story! **

**I hope this chapter is worth it. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! **

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ****_ever _****in your favour! **

**Chapter Sixteen **

When I woke up this morning I felt different. I don't know how to explain the feeling but it just felt like something was closing, and I guess that's true. My mind has convinced my body that it is the last day I'll be in the arena. I'll get out of here dead or alive. To be honest I'm hoping for the latter option.

Peeta woke up not too long after me, although that may have had something to do with me kissing his neck, but that's not the point. Right now Peeta and I are eating all the food we have left, which isn't much but it's enough to keep us going.

For some reason this feels like my last meal, and I'm sharing it with Peeta. I'm glad it's Peeta though, I want to spend all my time with him. I feel a smile creep on my face, this boy, my boy with the bread wormed his way into my heart and changed me. Well I guess he hasn't changed me, he's just helped bring the old Katniss back, the _almost _carefree girl.

"What are you smiling about?" Peeta's husky voice breaks me from my thoughts. I blush knowing that he caught me. I look up at him and see him smiling softly at me. I will never get tired of his smile.

"You actually." I admit.

"You're always thinking about me." He teases, his grin only growing in size.

"Don't flatter your-self bread boy. You're not _that _special." I chuckle.

"Bread boy?" he asks trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'.

He shakes his head in bewilderment. I hold back a laugh that's threatening to make an appearance. "How'd you get bread boy?"

"Easy. You're my boy with the bread. When you gave me that bread all those years ago, I didn't know you're name. To me you were my boy with the bread – I shortened it down to bread boy. Even when I knew your name, I still thought of you as the boy with the bread." I explain.

His lips soften into a smile that makes my heart flutter. "I guess I wasn't the only one who was a goner from a young age then."

"I didn't even know what I felt for you until recently."

His face falls a little, it makes my heart break. "I don't know whether I should be upset by that or not…" his voice trails off.

"Peeta," I breathe. He looks me in the eye and I smile shyly at him. "Peeta, I've always loved you, I was just confused by it because we barley spoke and I had refused to let my-self fall for someone; which was stupid really since I had already fallen for you."

He grins and his blue eyes sparkle, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Peeta." I lean over and peck my lips against his.

"We should get moving. We don't want to be late, do we?" Peeta asks.

"I guess not." My stomach fills with nerves again. The past 2 weeks? - Have gone so quickly, I can't believe that in the next few hours I could die. It's a rather scary thought.

We leave the bag behind and just take our weapons and the nightlock berries. We know that this is our last day here so no need to take extras that we don't need.

Peeta and I set off and we hold hands as we trudge down the path to the cornucopia. Each step I take I feel closer to something. Maybe the feeling is telling me something? But then again what do I know?

A few hours into our trip the temperature drops dramatically, and it gets darker. I look at Peeta in confusion. He looks just as confused as me. "What's going on?" Peeta asks.

"It's getting close. I think they want to finish this soon."

A loud howl breaks through the silent forest. I look at Peeta in alarm. "What the hell was that?" I whisper/yell. My eyes dart around in all directions.

"It sounded like a howl." Peeta says a little shakily.

"I know that Peeta. I'm more worried about what it came from?" I growl.

"I don't know, but it must be the big finale…"

I hear another howl and a shout. The howl is still unknown to me but the shout sounds familiar. "Peeta, I think we should start moving. Keep your eyes and ears open. And please try to not make a sound." He nods in response and we walk a lot slower than before.

I'm a little on edge right now, the Hunger Games are brutal. Every year there is some sort of horrifying nightmare. I hadn't even realised there hadn't been one this year. They must have been waiting for this. And it must not be good. One thing the games have taught me; is to never ever let your guard down.

I hear padded footsteps coming up fast, a wave of danger pangs me in my stomach. I'm just about to warn Peeta when a huge dog comes charging through the bush. I don't even have time to absorb what's happening when Peeta grabs my hand and starts pulling me along.

We sprint faster and faster with this dog thing hot on our trails. My brain finally catches up with my body. What the hell are we going to do? I was expecting a battle, but no way was I expecting ferocious, man-eating dogs!

I only push my legs harder and now I'm the one that's dragging Peeta. My lungs are begging for air and my leg muscles are complaining, but I just keep pushing. I don't think I've ever ran this hard and fast in my whole life.

I can see the clearing ahead. A tiny bit of relief manages to swarm in my body but it is soon forgotten when I glance over my shoulder and see that there are now five dogs chasing us and they are only ten meters away. If anything I think that made my pace quicken.

"Come on Peeta!" I shout.

"Just go Katniss! You can outrun them!" he yells behind me.

I grip onto him tighter, "I'm not leaving you! Let's move faster!" and we do. I don't know how but we do. We reach the cornucopia. Peeta boosts me up and I scramble up the side. I turn and watch Peeta jump up. He manages to just get his body safely on the flat surface as the dogs jump for him.

We're both breathing heavily. The dog, beast – _things _– are jumping up the side of the cornucopia. I flinch and turn back to look around. The first thing I see is two smirking figures. And not just any figures, no the two people smirking at me are my worst enemies; Cato and Clove.

"Did you miss us?" Clove taunts as her and Cato take a creepily slow step towards us.

"Not in the slightest." I say putting my face into my usual scowl, I am grateful to hear that my voice actually sounds confident.

"Well we certainly missed you. That includes you lover boy." Clove sneers.

"Glad it's the end?" Peeta asks curiously.

"You have no idea. I can't wait to take out my revenge on you. I want to repay you the favour of fighting me in the training centre."

I watch as Peeta quirks an eyebrow and plasters a smirk on his face. "Oh? You mean the fight that you lost?"

Cato growls in response. "Listen hear, I could have easily beaten you."

"Then why were you trying so hard? I was barley warming up…" God this wasn't going to end well. I could see the anger rising in Cato. He was shaking and I just knew he was about to lose the rest of his small amount of control.

"Let's end this right now!" Cato shouts.

"With pleasure." I hear Clove say. She's smirking at me. I barley even acknowledge her when I see Cato lunge at Peeta. I hold back my shriek and settle for a tiny squeak as I watch them. Peeta meets Cato midway and tackles him to the ground.

I watch stunned as Peeta throws punch after punch at Cato's face. Cato manages to get in a few hits but Peeta is clearly the dominant one in the battle. A sharp whizzing sound breaks through my concentration and I look back at Clove in shock.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you fire girl? Never let your guard down."

I gave her my full and utter attention now. "I was just enjoying the show. Peeta is beating the crap out of the guy you fancy."

Clove scowls at me, "Maybe I should have gone for Peeta then. I'm sure he would prefer a girl like me than a weak little girl."

Anger boils in the pit of my stomach. "You wish Clove. You're just jealous that I have a guy who can hold his own in a fight. And you know what? At least I can fight with my fists. You hide behind you're knives Clove. If anything you're the weak one. You're just a scared girl who puts on a tough girl front who hides behind her knifes." I know I'm pushing it, but I can't help it right now.

Clove screams and I think it has more to do with frustration and anger, rather than fear. "I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"Katniss look out!" Peeta yells. I don't have time to react. I feel like everything is in slow motion or something. I see a knife coming straight at me, I know it's going to hit my heart but I'm frozen. A body with blonde hair fly across me. I hear him grunt and watch him hit the ground. I watch as he kicks out a leg and comes into contact with Clove.

Slowly she tumbles down the side of the cornucopia. I hear her pleading shout of "CATO!" before she hit the ground. I hear her screams echoing through the silent air. I hear torn flesh and growls. I feel a little sick.

"You son of a bitch!" I hear Cato curse. I look away from the now mangled Clove. I want to vomit so badly. Time speeds up again and I watch Cato stalk towards Peeta. He's still on the ground and clutching his leg tightly. What happened?

Cato lifts Peeta up by his shirt. His feet dangle slightly in the air. Peeta's face is mangled up into an expression of pain. That's when plain, wild fury courses through my veins. I don't know where it came from but suddenly I'm absolutely furious.

I sprint and tackle him to the ground. I hear Peeta's body slam back onto the ground a second before Cato's makes contact with the ground. I punch him hard on the face, stomach and go for another when his hand catches my fist. "Let go of me!" I spit at him.

He just laughs and flips us over so now he's on top of me. "Did you really think you could beat me Princess? I'm going to make you watch me kill your precious Peeta, and then I'm going to kill you. Doesn't that sound like fun?" He breathes against my skin. My skin turns to ice where he breathes.

He leans down closer and presses his lips against mine, hard. I squirm from under him trying desperately to get away. I feel his tongue trying to force my mouth open but I keep it shut firmly. I feel his body being thrown off mine.

I sit up quickly and see Peeta and Cato tumbling towards the edge. I chase after them. They both start to fall down the side of the cornucopia. I fling my arms out and grab a hold of Peeta's hand. I grip onto it tightly, and he does the same to my hand.

I hear Cato shout and scream, and I hear the dogs tearing at his flesh. It sounds awful, but right now my only concern is Peeta. I thrust my other hand at him and grab onto his forearm and start to pull him up.

It's rather difficult, Peeta's a big boy. He isn't fat; he's just got a lot of muscle. Peeta shouts in pain. And I look down in horror to see a mutt biting hard into his leg. "Peeta kick it or something!" I shout as I start to pull him up, harder this time.

I glance down and meet the icy glare of the mutt's eyes. I almost drop Peeta from my shock. The mutt's, they're them? How can they be mutts? It doesn't make any sense…

Finally I manage to break the grip from the mutt and I hurl Peeta up the side of the cornucopia. He lands on me and I feel my breath get knocked out of me. "Sorry…" Peeta mumbles as he rolls off me.

Sorry? Why was he sorry? "You didn't do anything wrong Peeta." I say when I resume my normal breathing pattern.

"Are you ok? Are you cold? Shaken up? Hurt? Did he hurt you? Did Clove hurt you?" He sounds frantic really. If this was anyone else, I would be quite pissed at them to tell you the truth, but it's kind of cute coming from Peeta.

"Peeta, just breathe. I'm ok. You're the one who was in like three brawls and almost had you're leg ripped off by a mutt."

He shakes his head, "I'm fine, really. Come here, please?" and I do. I crawl over to him and snuggle into his open arms, trying to drown out the sound of Cato's screaming pleads to make it go away.

"They have their eyes." I breathe after a moment, my voice sounds a little shaky.

"Who's eyes Katniss?" Peeta asks softly.

"The mutt's have the tributes eyes. The one that was hatched onto your leg was Glimmer. I could see the pain and anger buried in her emerald eyes." I choke.

"It's ok Katniss. It isn't really them. They've just generated it into looking like them."

"But it seems so real! The eyes are exactly the same!"

"Sh. Just breathe Katniss. It isn't them." I listen to his soothing voice and just cuddle closer to him.

I don't know how long we sit there listening to Cato's screams, but I'm getting really sick of it and want it to end. "Why can't they just kill him?"

Peeta sighs. "Because they want to make it good."

"He's suffered enough." I mutter.

"I don't know, he did force him-self on you."

"But he doesn't deserve this."

"No he doesn't. Maybe you should shoot him? Put him out of his misery." Peeta suggests.

"I've only got one arrow left." I admit.

"Then you'll just have to make it count." I nod into his chest before I pull back. I pick up my bow and final arrow. I aim and make eye-contact with Cato's ice blue ones. He's pleading with his eyes, I know his wish is to kill him, make it quick and painless. I take a few deep breaths before I release.

My arrow sores through the sky and hits Cato smack bang in the middle of his head. His body goes slack and the mutt's retreat from him. I hear a cannon go off just as I watch the mutt's evaporate into thin air.

"Peeta, we won." I say and smile hugely down at him.

He gets up and balances shifting his weight to one leg. "We won!" he breathes in delight. I throw my arms around him and crash my lips to his.

"Attention tributes, attention tributes. The rules stating that there can be two winners has been revoked. Due to the way the rule was written it is not possible. May the odds be _ever _in your favour." Claudius Templesmith's voice rings through the arena. My eyes widen in horror and I pull away from Peeta.

I'm such an idiot! I should have known they were just playing with us. This would seriously be the best ending they've ever had on a games before. I can see it in their minds now. The final battle between the star crossed lovers from District 12. Assholes.

I watch Peeta pull out a knife from his pocket. I look at him in confusion and fear. He hands it to me. I take it and look between him and the knife my brows furrowing in confusion. "Kill me." he states.

I shake my head. "I'm not going to kill you Peeta!"

"Just do it! You're family need you more than mine! Just kill me. Make it quick please?"

I feels tears pang into my eyes, I shake my head gruffly. "No, you kill me Peeta. I don't want to do this without you!"

"You should go home Katniss… Think about Prim, she needs you. My family don't need me."

"I need you." I whisper.

He gives me a sad smile. "I know, and I'm sorry. I need you too, but I can't live without you. Besides they only want one winner right? No, they only need one winner."

_They want one winner, they only need one winner. _

"No." I say determinedly. "Why should they?" I spit. I fumble in my pocket and pull out the nightlock. I give half to Peeta and keep the other half in my hand.

"Katniss… We can't do this."

"We can Peeta. Why should they get their winner? Besides I'm not going to kill you and you aren't going to kill me anyway."

"Fine. On the count of three?"

"On the count of three." I agree.

"One…" Peeta whispers, as he meets my gaze.

"Two…" I take Peeta's hand and grip it tightly.

"Three!" we shout together. We plunge the berries into our mouths.

"WAIT! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

I spit the berries out of my mouth the same time Peeta does. I smile widely at him. I sprint and jump into his arms. "We did it." I breathe before I press my lips against his.

The last thing I see is a white light that flashes across my eyes.

**So that was the last chapter of the games! Wow it's gone fast... I hope that chapter was ok, let me know what you thought! Also I've decided I am going to do the series :) I'm even going to add a fourth book which will be about their lives after the games... **

**Anyway I hope it was ok, just let me know your thought :) Anyway my first book is coming to an end, it's kinda sad really. Almost my third month anniversary with this story! It's gone so quickly... :( **

**Anyway till next time I guess! **


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY ALL! How is everyone? Good I hope! As promised I have my seventeeth chapter ready for tonight! YAY! I hope it's alright. I will admit this chapter is slightly boring but the games are over so... **

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooo happy I have over 100 reviews! I know heaps of stories get that, but I am just so grateful and I never thought I would reach 100! THANKYOU GUYS SO MUCH, YOU ARE LEGENDS! **

**ANYWAY onto the chapter! Happy Hunger Games, and my the odds be ****_ever _****in your favour!**

**Chapter Seventeen **

The first thing I notice when I wake up is bright lights shining above me. I blink rapidly and my eyes eventually adjust to the light. I try to sit up, but realise that task is impossible as I'm strapped down to the bed. Why I'm strapped down, I wouldn't know. It's weird but I let it go, for now anyway.

I glance down at my body; I have wires, and tubes sticking out of me. I can hear a beeping noise to my right, I move my eyes to the sound and see that it's a heart rate monitor. It's so weird seeing my heart rate. I don't know whether this is good or bad but it reads 62. Whatever the hell that means.

I resume my search of the room I seem to be in. I can tell by feeling that I'm the only one in here. The room is white, bright and is giving me a headache.

I shake my head to try and clear it and try to think rationally. Wait, I've missed something extremely important; where the hell is Peeta?! My breathing turns from slow and steady to panting and quick. I hear the beeping noise increase dramatically.

Peeta, my Peeta. _Where is he? _He can't be gone! What if they took him away from me? What if we aren't allowed to see each other? Oh my god! What if they are torturing him because of me? I MUST find him! I try to push against the restrictions, my plan isn't going all too well but I keep trying anyway.

My thoughts stick to the same path, Peeta and; 'If I can win the Hunger Games, getting out of restraints shouldn't be _that _hard'.

"You might want to calm down sweetheart, wouldn't want to pass out from exhaustion would you?" The familiar voice belonging to my mentor, Haymitch wrings to my ear. I stop my impossible task and search for him. He's leaning against the wall next to the door with a sad smile on his face.

"Where's Peeta?" I demand, I don't think I've ever been so desperate to know something in my entire life.

Haymitch shakes his head, but I notice a hint of a smile ghosting upon his lips. "Of course that would be the thing you're concerned about, sweetheart."

"Where is he Haymitch?!" I yell. I'm desperate, I need to see him. I crave his safe embrace, I grave the look of love and understanding and truth in his blue eyes. I crave his warm and welcoming smile. I crave his strong body protecting me. I want Peeta.

"He's recovering sweetheart." He mumbles, so soft I almost missed it.

"From what?" I ask curiously.

"From the games. But mainly from the surgery."

My eyebrows raise. "Surgery?" why did Peeta need surgery?

Haymitch nods his heads before taking a deep breath and stepping closer to me. "When you guys were picked up after the games finished you passed out. The doctors took you away. Peeta kept demanding to be with you, to know if you were ok. That's when we noticed his leg. He was limping badly and there was a lot of blood." He pauses, I'm not sure if he wants to continue, but he must.

"Go on Haymitch, there was a lot of blood…" he's ok, right? If he was dead Haymitch would have told me, wouldn't he?

"Yeah, there was a lot of blood sweetheart. The doctors knocked him out and took him to a room. They began surgery immediately. A few hours later they told me everything. They said that when the dogs were biting his leg they ripped part of it away. They had to sew it back together. It was a minor procedure, but they had to get his blood levels back to normal."

"He's ok, right?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, he's ok. He's in the room next door actually."

I feel exited, he's alive! And he's only next door! "Can I see him, please?" I know I'm begging, but I miss him and I want to see him.

Haymitch shakes his head slowly, "Sweetheart, Snow has forbidden you to see him. He gave specific orders and said you two will see each other next at the interviews. He wants a big, dramatic and heart felt reunion."

"But I want to see him Haymitch!" I grumble. Snow forbade us to see one another?

"It's not up to us sweetheart. Snow's angry, do you have any idea of the dangers you have put yourself in?"

"What dangers?" I ask hesitantly.

"You defied the game makers, therefore you defied the Capital which means you defied Snow. He's angry, really angry. You made a fool of him in front of the entire nation! Do you have any idea of what you've done? How serious this is? There was only supposed to be one winner!"

"What are you saying Haymitch? That I should have killed Peeta? I couldn't do that Haymitch! I love him! And I refuse to watch him die!" I snap.

His eyes turn sad, "I know sweetheart. I'm just worried about you. He doesn't forgive and he sure as hell doesn't forget. He's not going to take this one lightly. You've shown the people that the Capital isn't as strong as what they claim it to be. You've shown that they can be broken. You have given them hope, sweetheart."

"I didn't mean to do that though. I only wanted to save Peeta and my-self. I don't want to live without him, and he wasn't going to kill me. I couldn't live with my-self if I killed Peeta. I just wanted him to be alive, I love him Haymitch, I really do." I say, tears are threatening to spill, but I refuse to let them.

"I know sweetheart. You're job now is to prove that you are so in love with this boy, that you can't live without him."

"But that's true…" I trail off.

"Yeah sweetheart, I know that. But you have to prove that to Snow and the rest of the nation. If you don't want anything bad happening to either of your families, you are going to have to do a bloody good job of it."

"They can't hurt my family."

"Oh trust me, they can and they will. They hurt all victors in a way, I'm afraid that because of what you did, you're punishment is going to be the worst yet."

"And that means hurting Prim." I whisper. Not my sweet little sister, they will NOT touch her. I will not let them near her.

"Exactly sweetheart. Now let's get you out of here, you need to get ready for tonight."

* * *

I'm finally finished with my beautifying with Flavius, Octavia and Venia. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it was still a little painful. They re-waxed my body, plucked all my hairs, shaped my eyebrows, scrubbed my skin, cut my hair, basically they left me in pain and my skin tingling.

They left me in the room to wait for Cinna. I remember them telling me over and over how happy they were that I survived, that they knew I could win. A few tears were shed when they talked about my relationship with Peeta. I wanted to tell them to shut-up but I didn't.

Finally Cinna walked through the doors. He stood there with his arms outstretched. I didn't need to be asked. I got up and ran straight for him. I flung my arms around his neck and he clung to my waist tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok, Katniss." He whispers into my ear. I pull away and smile at him.

"So am I. I can't believe the games are over."

"I bet you're glad they are though." Cinna quips.

"Of course. Although, I can't wait to see Peeta again."

He nods in understanding. "Well I'm sure he's going to love how you look tonight."

"Oh?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We're going for an innocent look, to enhance you being a girl madly in love." He explains.

"Right, well shall we get started?" I ask.

"We shall."

He sits me down and begins to layer on makeup. It feels weird on my skin, but I don't complain. He styles my hair and it hangs lose. After an hour or so he dresses me. I feel cotton brush against my body. It's soft, but I refuse to open my eyes yet. I step into a pair of shoes and I feel relieve to know that they are flats.

"Open your eyes Katniss." Cinna commands.

I do what he says and let out a gasp. I look so innocent, and girly! I look nothing like the girl on fire. My face is creamy and I have a slight pink tinge to my cheeks, my eyes look big, my lips are coated with a shimmying gloss. My hair is slightly curled so that it spirals down my back. I look down at my dress, it's daisy yellow, the sleeves hang off my shoulders, it clings to my chest area before it loosens and sticks out. It stops just above my knees. It's so pretty.

"Cinna, this is amazing." I breathe. "Thank-you." I say and embrace him again.

He chuckles softly. "It's fine Katniss. Now you look beautiful and you are going to give them quite a show tonight."

"Oh I know. Being madly in love. Shouldn't be hard right?"

"Well it's a lot easier when it's true. And in your case it is, so you will be fine. The interview will go smoothly and you get to see Peeta."

I break out into a massive grin when I hear Peeta's name. I don't know why, but I feel butterflies in my stomach. I think I'm nervous, why am I nervous? It's just Peeta. Peeta, I get to see Peeta.

"Come on fire girl, let's get going. You don't want to be late do you?"

I shake my head, "No. Don't need any more trouble, do I?"

"You certainly do not." Cinna agrees easily.

* * *

I'm standing on the side of the stage. I'm alone. I still haven't seen Peeta, and I have no idea where he is. I do have a clear view of the stage though and I watch Ceaser Flickerman joke around with the audience. He is good at what he does, I'll give him that.

I start to feel a little jumpy, whether it's from nerves or excitement, I don't know. It's probably a bit of both actually.

I tune in to what Ceaser is saying just in time. "And now without further ado. Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to the 74th annual hunger games victors, our star crossed lovers from district 12; Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!" I hear the audience go crazy.

I wait a second before I step onto the stage. My eyes seek Peeta, and finally I see him on the other side of the stage. I think my heart stops when I see him. He's wearing a blue suit, black shoes and a white shirt. He looks incredible. His usual messy hair is jelled up. I kind of want to mess it up so that he looks like my Peeta.

It takes me all of a second to analyse him, no scars, no nothing he's flawless, absolutely flawless. I break out into a huge grin mimicking his own. He takes a step towards me and that's all it takes for me to lose my self-control.

I fling across the stage and jump into his arm. The force almost knocking him over, but because Peeta is like a brick wall he is able to keep us upright. He encircles my waist and pulls me closer to him. I feel so safe in his arms. I warp my arms around his neck and tangle my hands in his hair.

He looks down at me, his blue eyes shining, with something I've seen mirrored in my own for the past day; happiness, relief and love. He leans down and brushes his soft lips against my own. He is about to pull away, but that is not enough for me. I stand up on my tip toes and crash our lips together once more.

Our lips move as one, perfectly in sync with one another. He traces my lower lip with his tongue and I easily grant him access. Our tongues tangle together - fighting for dominance.

I have almost forgotten about the audience until Ceaser coughs loudly. We pull away and I feel a slight blush on my face, Peeta doesn't seem fussed by it at all. Odd.

"Sorry Ceaser." I apologise with a sheepish grin.

"Nonsense child. Now why don't you two lovebirds come and take a seat?" He invites with warmth.

I glance back up at Peeta, he smiles down at me. I can't help but return the favour. We lace our hands together and walk over to the interview seat. Unlike every other year, the interview seat is a love chair. It's big enough for two people, usually the seat only holds a single person – the sole victor. But this year, it's different. All because of the berries.

We take a seat and I tuck my-self into Peeta's side. He grips me around the waist, pulling me closer to him. We can't get enough of one another. I really don't know why I was so worried, I was just being silly.

My smile is yet to leave my face, I'm just so happy. I won the games with the man I love, I get to go home to my little sister, I get to see my two best-friends again. Honestly I could not be any happier right at this moment.

"So Katniss, Peeta, how does it feel to be the very first duet victors?" Ceaser begins.

"I feel so honoured Ceaser. I'm just so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with the girl I love. You have no idea how lucky I feel." Peeta says, good old Peeta, always good with words.

"And you Katniss?"

I smile up at Peeta as I answer the question. "I can't imagine my life without him. I feel so content and loved and I can't wait to start our lives outside the arena."

There's a few aw's from the audience, I even see a few tears from my peripheral vision. "When did you realise you were in love with Peeta, Katniss? Of course we know when Peeta fell for you."

"I don't know really. I guess he kind of crept up on me. The feelings have always been there I just never knew what they were."

"So you fell for him?"

"Of course. I'm head over heels for him Ceaser." That gets a few laughs from the audience.

"How about we watch what happened in the arena with you two." Ceaser offers. "What do you think folks?" the crowed erupts into cheers – a clear YES. "Well sit back, relax and enjoy the star crossed lovers show!"

A big screen sets up and mine and Peeta's once-in-a-lifetime experience begins. It shows the reaping, the parade, our training scores, our interviews and every single detail during the games. It shows us when we run, us meeting up. The fire, the tracker jackers, Rue and Thresh. It show's our kisses – the passionate and the sweet. It shows me being held captive by Cato, him kissing me which makes me wince and Peeta tense. It shows Peeta getting his leg injury.

It shows me finding him, me washing him. It shows our time in the cave, me risking my life for him and making him better. We switch roles and we watch as Peeta heals me. It shows everything. It focuses a lot of it's time on us kissing and cuddling.

I wince a lot when I watch me kill foxface. I hold back tears when I watch Rue and Thresh get murdered. I tense up a lot when I watch the final showdown. It's not happening but it still feels scary watching how close we came to dying.

Finally it shows the berries, when Peeta and I are announce as the 74th annual hunger games champions. The t.v turns off and we switch our attention back to one another.

Peeta's eyes are filled with sadness and pain. I would do _anything _to take that away from him.

"So how do you feel seeing that?"

"It's amazing how mushy we were Katniss." Peeta jokes.

"Pfft! You were the one being mushy Peeta!" I joke back. The audience laughs at our bickering.

"Katniss, tell us. What was going through your head when you pulled out those berries?" Ceaser asks. I tense up for a moment before a warm smile breaks across my face.

"I love him Ceaser, and I just couldn't imagine my life without him in it. I had to save him. I couldn't kill him and he couldn't kill me. So I decided there would be two or no victors. I simply had to have him in my life. I couldn't bear to not see his smiling face every day." I explain.

Peeta squeezes my hand lightly and I smile up at him. "That's very heartfelt. Did you feel the same way Peeta?"

"Well of course. I never have been able to imagine my life without the girl of my dreams in it. I just couldn't. I would sacrifice my-self for her at any time. I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." This time I squeeze Peeta's hand and he smiles downs at me.

The interview goes on and on. We discuss everything that happened in the games. What we plan on doing when we get home. If we are excited for the victory tour (which I'm not, but I said yes anyway). The interview feels like it went for hours. And it probably did.

"Well, we wish you the very best of luck! We shall be seeing each other very soon. Ladies and gentlemen; Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" we stand and each of us shakes his hand and we wave at the audience.

Together we walk off stage and towards Haymitch, I feel nervous again. The same thought keeps playing through my mind; was it enough? Did we convince Snow? I can only hope we did, and it looks like we're about to find out…

**So there you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me hear your thoughts? It would mean alot :) **

**Ok so I only have one more chapter to go for 'I'm falling for you' :( BUT I ****_will_****be writing a sequel! YAY! **

**Until next time guys! Love you all! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Well this is my last chapter for I'm falling for you... I'm a little sad that it has come to an end but I am excited to move on to my sequel. This chapter is the shortest chapter I have written. I am sorry about that, but if I made it any longer than I did I would have dragged it out a little too long. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES NOR THE CHARACTERS! **

**Favourite quote of the day: "All our dreams can come true – if we have the courage to pursue them." Walt Disney**

**Onto the FINAL chapter I suppose and as per usual Miss Effie Trinket; 'Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ****_ever _****in your favour! **

**Chapter Eighteen**

We finally reach Haymitch. He has a grim look on his face and I can tell that I am not going to like his answer. "Sweetheart, great job with playing the madly in love role."

"It wasn't enough though, was it?" I ask, prepared for the answer he is yet to confirm.

He shakes his head sadly, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm just not sure. That's neither good news nor bad news. We can only prepare ourselves for the worst and hope for the best."

I sigh and grip Peeta's hand tightly. "I guess so." I feel so defeated, what the hell is going to happen now?

"Let's go and all get some much deserved sleep. I'm proud of you kids, I really am." He offers us a small smile before turning on his heel and walking away. "Oh and I do mean sleep you know!" he calls from over his shoulder.

I can feel how red my face is from mere embarrassment. I'm not ready for _that _with Peeta. Hell I don't even know what we are! I turn to Peeta and notice he to his blushing. Good, at least I'm not the only one.

"Let's get to bed. It'll be nice getting some shut eye. You know, without having to wake up at every sound." Peeta says a little light heartedly, but I can tell he isn't feeling that way at all.

"Alright let's go to bed." I agree. Peeta leads me to the elevator and presses the button labelled '12'. We don't say a word to one another. I'm not sure why really, and I'm kind of afraid to find out.

We reach our floor and find it empty. I guess I should feel weird about Peeta and I being the only people here, but I'm not. I guess love makes you perfectly comfortable with the person you're in love with.

"You're room?" Peeta finally breaks the silence.

"My room." I agree. We open up the door to the right bedroom – the one I had been occupying before the games and walk in.

"I'll just go and get changed…" Peeta says a little awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." He walks out and I turn back around to find pyjamas. After a few minutes of solid clothe finding I finally pick out a casual, but baggy t-shirt and lacy green shorts. I climb into the soft bed and I sink into it.

I let out a sigh of pure happiness when I hear someone clearing their throat. I open my eyes and see the sparkling blue eyes belonging to Peeta Mellark staring down at me. "Hi." He whispers with a faint smile on his lips.

"Hey." I whisper back. I lace our hands together and I watch the smile on his face grow wider.

"How are you?" he asks as he joins me under the blanket.

"I'm ok. I'm glad to be back in a normal bed though." I say, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Was my chest not good enough for you?" he mocks.

I let out a small laugh, "Oh no, it was perfect. I just miss the feeling of sinking into something."

He chuckles, "I guess so. You never really appreciate what you have until it's gone."

I nod my head in understanding. "That is very true."

"We should get some sleep Katniss."

"Ok. Goodnight Peeta." I sit up and place a short but sweet kiss on his lips. When I pull away, I see him smile up at me and a twinkle in his eye.

"Goodnight Katniss. I love you." he closes his eyes and pulls me close to his body. I tuck my-self into his side as his strong arms cacoon themselves from around me, almost like he is my armour. Like he's protecting me from something.

I lay wrapped up in Peeta's arms as he falls asleep. When I hear his breath even out I know he will sleep straight till morning. "I love you too, Peeta." I whisper before closing my own eyes.

* * *

I feel something light brush against my cheeks, forehead, eyelids, nose and then my neck. I stir and open my eyes. I'm met with the warm, but tired blue of my favourite eyes in the world – Peeta. I smile at him before he brings his lips down to mine.

They feel so soft and warm against my own. I smile into the kiss and pull him closer to me. Just as I'm about to deepen the kiss there's a light wrap on the door. We jump simultaneously and our kiss is broken.

"Katniss, Peeta? The train is leaving in an hour." Effie's shrill voice rings through the door. Before I even realise what I'm doing I'm out of the bed and I fling the door open to a now shocked Effie. I wrap my arms around her neck tightly. I'm not exactly a girl who likes hugs, but I realised how much I actually missed Effie.

"It's good to see you Effie." I say before I pull away.

She has tears brimmed in her eyes, "It's good to see you again too Katniss."

"Hi Effie." Peeta's soft voice says from behind me. I turn around with a small smile tracing my lips.

"Peeta! How are you?" Effie asks as she pulls him in for a hug.

"I'm fine now Effie." Peeta says with a light chuckle as he pat's her on the back. They pull away after a moment.

"Well you two should get showered and dressed. I expect to see you both down for breakfast in twenty minutes." She sniffles. I think we grew on Effie.

"I'll meet you back here in 15, okay?" Peeta says turning to me once Effie had left.

"Ok." I agree easily. He bends down and captures my lips with his for a brief moment before he pulls away and walks across the hall to his room.

I sigh, smile and then head to the bathroom. It will be nice to have a shower. I didn't exactly get to bathe much in the games.

I jump into the belting shower and my body instantly relaxes. I didn't have a shower back home, so this was a nice luxury.

The water was hot against my skin, it left it with a light red tinge to it.

When I got out of the shower I can smell the faint trace of strawberry from the scented shower (I still haven't figured out how to use the showers here properly). I wrap the thick towel around my-self and walk back into my room.

On my bed lies a light pink dress in the same style as I had worn last night. A note is on it. I grab it and read it; Katniss, put this on. We'll see you at breakfast. – Cinna. I smile and put the dress on.

I'm not exactly a fan of dresses but I'm getting used to wearing them. I know I'm going to have to now, since I'm a victor and always have to 'look my best'.

My hair is still waved from last night so I leave it out. I hear a light knock coming from my door. "Come in."

In steps Peeta with a smile. I look at him and my breath catches. He looks so handsome, he has on black dress pants and shoes, a blue shirt and a black suit jacket. "You look nice." I say as I step closer to him.

He smirks at me, "You don't look so bad your-self."

I blush and look down. "Thanks." I mumble. Compliments always make me feel awkward.

"Let's go to breakfast." Peeta offers his hand to me and I take it eagerly. We walk hand in hand to the dining room smiling all the way.

* * *

Breakfast had been great. We were all there; Haymitch, Effie (I think something might be going on between them), Cinna, Portia, both of our prep teams and us. It was an enjoyable breakfast, full of laughter and jokes. We seemed like a family.

It wasn't until I was on the train that I realised I was going home. I would get to see Prim again. I had missed her dearly. I would get to see Gale and Madge again. It would be nice to get back to a normal routine. _But what about Peeta? _Would Peeta and I still work? I still don't know what we are, I don't even know if he really does love me. Something tells me he does but hey why would a guy like Peeta like a girl like _me. _

"What's on your mind Kat?" Peeta asks as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

I smile and shake my head, "Nothing really. I'm just really excited and nervous to see Prim, Gale, Madge and well everyone again."

Peeta tenses when I say Gale's name. I wonder why? "It will be good to see everyone."

"Yeah." I've got to ask him, I have to ask him right now. "Peeta? What's going to happen when we go back?"

"What do you mean?" he asks his voice sounding confused.

"What's going to happen with us? And everything else we'll have to deal with."

I feel him shrug. "I'm not sure Katniss, but I love you and I know that whatever happens we'll get through it together."

"Together." I agree. He kisses me lightly on the temple and I relax into him as the train speeds down the tracks. We'll be home in the morning. Who knows what we should be expecting, but like Peeta said; we will get through it together. That's what we always seem to do anyway.

**Then end. **

**FOR NOW ANYWAY! Yes I updated earlier... I couldn't help it I figured hey I have amazing readers so why not update early for them? So yes I updated early :) **

**I want to say that I appreciate every single person who took their time to read my story and who followed, favourited and reviewd, that also includes Guest reviews! This has been a great experiance and I am sad that this story is over, but no fear the sequel shall commence the same day as usual updates (Sunday for people on one half of the world and Saturday for the other half) :) **

**I'm so excited to get started, should be a lot of fujn :) I have so many ideas that I want to use for the story! I would tell you what it's called but I still havn't decided... **

**Anyhoo thankyou so so much for everyone who has been with me the whole way and for the those who joined much more recently :) **

**So I guess I'll see you all later on this weekend. Put me on author allert if you want to read the sequel. I was going to leave a cliffy for this one but I decided against it. But yes something is bothering Peeta like I'm sure most of you figured out. You'll find out soon, I promise :) **

**BYE FOR NOW! LOVE YOU ALL! XOXOXOXOXOX**


End file.
